A Life Worth Saving
by TheWalkingDeadNorm
Summary: (IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN)Megan Grimes, thirty two years old and pregnant with her first child. It should be a happy time for her but instead she's fighting to survive with her sister in law and nephew. What happens when Daryl becomes overly protective of the mother to be? Eventual DarylD/OC. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1 - How It Began

_Megan Grimes, thirty two years old and pregnant with her first child. It should be a happy time for her but instead she's fighting to survive with her sister in law and nephew. What happens when Daryl becomes overly protective of the mother to be?_

 _So let's pretend Rick did have a sister. She's pregnant and was married before this all happened but lost her husband really early on. More of that will be explained throughout the story._

 **-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-**

"How are you feeling?" Lori asked Megan for the third time that morning.

Megan sighed heavily brushing her dirty blonde hair out of her eyes. "I'm fine Lori. Stop asking!" She snapped.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried, pregnancy was hard enough before this happened, now you've barely got enough food to keep you going, little water and no medical care-"

"Don't you think I know that!" Megan snapped angrily gaining the attention of the others in the camp. "You think I want this? I should be in my nice warm house with my husband picking baby names and choosing colours for the nursery but instead I'm stuck here with a bunch of people I barely know, my husband was ripped from my arms and my brother is nowhere to be found! You want to make me feel better?" She asked. "Then shut the hell up!"

Lori recoiled from her words slightly shocked by Megan's aggression.

"My, my, she's a feisty one." Merle chuckled from across the fire.

"Shut up Merle!" Several voice chastised.

"Why don't you go and sit in the RV and calm down a bit?" Dale suggested calmly to Megan.

She nods slowly and walks away leaving the others to stare and whisper.

"You should be a little more sensitive." Andrea told Lori. "This isn't how anyone is suppose to live especially not a pregnant women who's lost her husband and brother."

"Yeah I get it." Lori snapped.

"Think before you say shit next time." Daryl tutted.

The next day the group decided to go into the city. A small group was chosen to go.

Megan watched as they packed to leave. She wanted to go too, she hated sitting around doing nothing but everyone treated her like glass because she was pregnant. She understood where they were coming from but she still couldn't help but feel useless.

Merle was being his usual self, winking at her. She shook her head disgusted at him. He knew she had just lost her husband Matthew but he still flirted with her at every chance he got, even the pregnancy didn't seem to put him off, he'd even tried to sneak into her tent until his brother scolded him which caused the brothers to argue. The older brother seemed to have a thing for pregnant women it seemed. He looked like he had probably knocked a few up too and had no idea where they were.

She smiled remembering when she first told Matthew she was pregnant. He had been so excited.

 _Megan stood starting at the three pregnancy test that lay on the bathroom counter. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at the positive tests. They were tears of happiness._

 _She and Matthew had been told the chance of her getting pregnant were slim but there was the proof._

 _Excitedly she rang Matthew and ordered him home as soon as possible._

 _"Megan! Megan, are you okay?" He asked panicking as he came through the front door. She had been sketchy on the phone and hadn't told him why she needed him home which made him think the worst. He was always over protective._

 _"I'm fine. Come on." She said taking his hand and practically dragging him to the bathroom. "Look!" She grinned as tears filled her eyes once again._

 _"Are they.." He started._

 _"Pregnancy test..." She finished._

 _"And they're..."_

 _"Positive..." She grinned._

 _He looked over at her with a huge smile on his face before picking her up and spinning her around in the small bathroom._

 _"Oh baby, that's amazing!" He chuckled happily._

 _He put her down and hugged her tight. "We're going to have a baby." He whispered as he touched his forehead with hers._

 _"We are." She whispered before kissing him softly._

They had finally gotten what they had wanted, what they had wished for but Matthew was never going to see his baby that was if she or the baby survived this living hell.

"You all set?" Megan asked Andrea.

"Yeah, we're good." She smiled.

"Be careful and make sure you all come back in one piece." She warned but smiled as she said it.

"Yes ma'am." She chuckled.

Megan hugged Andrea before watching them leave.

She heard a grunt behind her, turning around she saw Daryl.

She smiled and nodded.

"I'm going hunting." He muttered.

She nodded again. "Okay, be careful."

He snorted. "Whatever. You who should be careful." He muttered before walking into the trees and out of sight.

She shook her head and headed to the water where Carl and Sophia were playing.

She watched them splash in the water smiling and giggling while wondering if she would ever see her child smile and laugh. Was it really possible in this world now?

'Was there a cure for this virus?' Was always a question that ran through her mind.

Would they always be running from the walkers? Would her child ever be able to have a normal life?

She looked down at her stomach, she was just starting to show if she flattened her shirt against her stomach. She couldn't be sure of exactly how far gone she was because she never got to go to her appointment. The world had started to turn to shit before then.

The day past slowly, Megan helped with chores and watched Carl and Sophia around camp making sure they didn't get into trouble. She was barely allowed to do anything even washing clothes took ten minutes of arguing with Lori before she could do it.

She knew Lori was just being overly protective and she should appreciate it but she deep down she was annoyed with Lori.

Rick, her brother had been in a coma before it all began. They had been told by Shane that he was dead but Megan didn't believe it. She would never believe it until she either saw his body or him as a walker, until that day he was alive.

The group that had gone into the city had been out longer than they expected and they were everyone was beginning to worry that something had happened while out there. Everyone knew the city wasn't safe.

"Meg!" Carl shouted.

"Hey Carl. You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I can't find Mom or Shane though."

"Oh." She replied and looks around the camp. "I haven't seen her either. I will go look for her." She replies.

He nods. "Okay."

"Don't be walking off anywhere either." She warned him.

He rolls his eyes but nodded in agreement.

It didn't take long for Megan to find Lori and Shane obviously Carl hadn't looked that well however Megan hadn't expected to see what she saw. Lori was kissing Shane.

Megan scowled at the scene and contemplated calling Lori out on her actions but the sound of a car alarm blaring brought everyone from their thoughts and doings to find out where the noise was coming from.

"What can you see?" Shane shouted up to Dale who was on top of the RV trying to find out where the noise was coming from.

"Nothing yet!" He called back.

"That noise is going to bring the walkers up here!" Lori shouted worriedly.

The sound was getting closer and so was the sound of an engine and soon a red car came into view.

Glenn jumped out of the car with a huge grin on his face until Shane scolded him.

"Turn that damn thing off!" He shouted.

"I don't know how."

After a few moments of messing with the car Shane had the alarm off.

"What the hell? You've probably attracted all the walkers." Megan snapped at Glenn.

"I got a new car." He muttered.

"What for? And where are the others? Are they okay?" Megan asked just as a truck pulled up behind the car Glenn had arrived in.

"We got a new guy with us." Glenn said.

Everyone was beginning to greet those who had come back. No one seemed to notice Merle hadn't arrived back.

Megan greeted Andrea with a hug. "Came back unharmed I see?" Megan chuckled.

"I did. Same can't be said about Merle." She said.

"What do you mean?" Megan asked.

Before Andrea could reply they heard Carl about.

"Dad!"

That instantly made Megan look around.

" _Ricks here?"_ She asked herself.

She looked over to where Carl was and saw him and Rick hugging and Lori joining in.

Megan broke down in tears and walked over to her brother.

"'Meg!" He smiled through the tears.

"I knew it, I knew you weren't dead." She cried as she hugged him.

"No I'm not dead." He chuckled.

They pulled away from the hug and Rick seemed to be looking around for someone.

"So where's Matt?" He asked.

Megan looked away and Lori replied for her.

"He's gone." She said softly.

"Oh, Megan, I'm so sorry."

Megan said nothing, instead she walked away to her tent.

She closed her eyes trying to block out the images of Matthew being taken from her but they never left.

 _By the time Megan and Matthew had heard the news of the new virus that caused people to eat other people there was already walkers roaming around the city of Atlanta._

 _Lori had called just a few hours earlier telling them to pack up and meet them at her house._

 _They did as she said, together they all set off on the road. Shane had heard of different places that where safe to go to so that's where they were heading. However the roads were blocked by people desperately trying to leave. The sounds of car horns, people shouting and screamin echoed through out the city._

 _Megan, Matthew, Lori and Shane got out of their cars trying to decide what to do._

 _"The city can't be safe. There's more people there, more chances of bumping into those things." Matthew said._

 _"Yeah, yeah, I agree. We need to get somewhere they can't."_

 _"Oh god!" Lori cried. On the other side of the road a man was screaming as a women bit into his neck._

 _Megan only saw a split second of it before she was vomiting._

 _"Let's get out of here." Shane ordered._

 _Somehow they managed to turn back the way everyone was coming from._

 _They stopped again to look at a map and figure out what to do._

 _No one saw the walker creeping up behind them, no one listened to Carls shouting at them from inside the car. no one noticed Matthew turning around and coming face to face with the walker, it was only when the walker bit into his chest and he screamed that they realised._

 _A gun shot rang out before they could react. The walker dropped to the floor._

 _Megan was instantly by Matthews side holding him tight as he slowly slipped away._

 _"Sweetheart we have to go. He can't be saved now." A mans voice came from beside her._

 _It was a man she didn't recognise but would later learn was Dale. Behind him was two blonde girls, Andrea and Amy._

 _Matthew had gone, he was dead.._

 _"But what about him?" She asked through the sobs._

 _"Nothing we can do." Shane said._

 _She wanted to stay with him, she wanted to bury him, she wanted to grieve but she couldn't. Another walker appeared before them._

 _Shane didn't give her time to protest as he pulled her to her feet and dragged her away from her husbands body as she kicked and screamed._

 _She cried for days, they met with new people, they found a place that seemed safe but she felt so alone._

At the time they didn't know that if you got bitten you would turn into a walker.

One of Megan's biggest worries was coming face to face with her dead husband.

"Megan, dinners ready. You need to eat." Megan heard Lori say from the entrance of her tent.

Megan nodded and wiped her tears before she followed her to the fire.

Rick tried to talk to her but she brushed him off.

"She's hurting. Give her time." Lori said softly patting his hand.

 **-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-**

 _A new Daryl/OC fanfiction_

 _Yes I know it doesn't go exactly by the story in the television series but this is a fan fiction. I'm not going to follow it word for word. Plus I don't know how everyone met to begin with, so if you have a problem with it then play pretend, use your imagination or just don't read._

 _If you want a word for word fanfiction look somewhere else._

 _People may die in my story before they did in the show and I might keep people alive who died in the show._

 _Anyway...let me know what you think._

 _Thank you for reading._

 _Frankie._


	2. Chapter 2 - Where's Merle?

_Megan Grimes, thirty two years old and pregnant with her first child. It should be a happy time for her but instead she's fighting to survive with her sister in law and nephew. What happens when Daryl becomes overly protective of the mother to be?_

 **-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-**

That evening while everyone sat around the camp fire - minus Daryl and Merle - Rick and the group that had gone into the city told everyone what had happened and why Merle didn't come back with them.

Megan was shocked to find out her brother had handcuffed a man to a roof and left him there to die.

"I put chains on the door. There's no way the geeks could push through them. Dixon a still up there." T-Dog said.

 _"That's even worse!"_ Megan thought to herself.

"Well you best get prepared to tell Daryl. He's going to he pissed!" Megan snapped at the group.

"She's right." Dale countered.

"Where is he anyway?" T asked.

"Hunting." Megan answered.

The group talked amongst themselves while they are. It occurred to Megan that her brother didn't even know she was pregnant as he had been in a coma when she found out.

"Rick can I talk to you alone please?" Megan asked.

Rick smiled and nodded. "Sure."

They both got up and walked from the camp, far enough for it to be a private conversation. Everyone already knew but she wasn't sure how her brother would react. Even though she was a grown women he had always been overly protective of her.

"What's up sis?" He asked. He put his hands on his hips, a trait he had picked up a long time ago when he first joined the police force. It had always made her want to chuckle.

"So you know before all this began, before you went into a coma, me and Matthew had wanted a baby." She explained.

He nodded his head and she continued.

"Well while you was in your coma I found out I was pregnant." She said nervously.

"Oh.." He said. "Oh." He repeated with wide eyes. "Your pregnant?" He asked dumbly.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm not very far along. Just got a small bump." She grinned. "It's just bloating more than anything." She laughed.

He smiled a little but it soon faded. "I'm happy you got what you wanted. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Me too, we, as adults can barely survive In this world, never mind a new born baby." She said trying to hold back the tears once again.

Rick sighed and pulled her into a hug. "It's going to be okay Meg, I'll look after you, you know that and Lori."

Megan inwardly growled in disgusted at Loris name remembering what she had seen just hours ago. Should she tell Rick or pretend it never happened? Wasn't there already enough heartache in this world already without her splitting up a marriage...

She vowed that if she saw Shane and Lori together again she would tell Rick but for nor she would keep it to herself. She didn't want to loose her brother again, she had only just got him back.

The next morning Megan was surprised to see that Daryl still hadn't returned from his little hunting trip. She had never been hunting before so she had no idea how long it took, for all she knew Daryl just used it as an excuse to get away from camp.

Megan was sat at the fire poking and prodding the chard wood when she heard a child like scream.

Megan and a few others arrived at a small clearing with their weapons ready.

A walkers was hovering over a deer which had several of Daryl's arrows stuck into it's neck.

The walkers head got chopped of and fell to the floor with a thud.

"You kids okay?" Megan asked Carl and Sophia who were hidden behind her and Ricks bodies. The both nodded although they were clearly shaken up.

"Too close for comfort." Megan muttered looking down at the walker.

"They haven't been up this far before." Shane stated.

The bushes rustled and everyone raised their weapons just as Daryl appeared.

"Oh come on!" He growled in frustration.

He began kicking and shouting at the walker that had bitten into his kill.

"Maybe we can just cut around the chewed up part." He suggested.

"Ew.." Megan mumbles in disgust.

"I wouldn't risk it." Shane said straight after.

Daryl kicked the walker again.

The walkers head began to growl and snap.

"Don't you people know anything. It's got to be the brain." Daryl chastised as he killed the walker for good.

He pushed past everyone and made his way to the main camp shouting for Merle.

Megan looked over at her brother with a raised eyebrow. "You going to tell him?" She asked.

"Daryl Merles not here. There was a problem back in Atlanta."

That's when it all happened.

It was so quick. Megan watched trying to keep up with what was happening. One minute Daryl was in Ricks face and the next he was being held back and pinned down.

They finally let go of Daryl and Megan stood beside Rick.

"He's going to go back and help you look for him, aren't you?" Megan asked Rick.

Rick looked at Daryl and nodded. "I am." He answered.

Daryl tutted and walked away to his truck.

Megan followed him. He was leant against the side of the truck fiddling with one of his arrows.

"Hi." She said awkwardly.

"What so you want?" Daryl snapped.

She jumped slightly and frowned. "I came to see if you was okay and to say sorry about my brother being an ass to yours." She replied.

He looked up at her and scoffed. "No one says sorry to a Dixon."

"Well I do. What Rick did was wrong even if Merle was being a total and complete-"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." He cut her off.

She blushed. "Sorry, I'm a bit like Lori. I forget to think before I speak." She chuckled awkwardly.

She saw a slight smirk quickly spread across his face before it disappeared seconds later.

"Everyone is like that at times." He said

She nodded. "Well...um..I will just go back to camp then." She said awkwardly.

He just nodded not even looking at her.

She walked back to the group and found them discussing who would go to Atlanta to get back Merle and apparently some guns Rick had dropped while there.

Megan didn't get involved with the discussion instead she sat on top of the RV in place of Dale who was discussing the trip with the others.

She watched Daryl curiously as he walked towards the group before Daryl, Rick, Glenn and T headed towards the truck that had been brought back the day before.

Rick waved at her before he got into the truck and surprisingly so did Daryl.

"Be careful." He said repeating the words she had said to him the day he left for hunting.

She smiled and nodded. "You too."

She watched the truck disappear from view before climbing down from the RV.

"Anything I can help with?" Megan asked Carol who was sorting clothes into different piles.

"We are about to go and do laundry. You can help if Lori agrees." She said.

Megan rolled her eyes. "Lori doesn't control me. I'm helping whether she likes it or not." Megan replied stubbornly picking up a basket of clothes and heading towards the water.

"Woah! What are you doing? Give that me." Shane said when he passed her. He took the basket out of her hands.

"Shane!" She snapped. "I can do it myself! We are living in a world were people are trying to eat people, carrying a basket of clothes is the least dangerous thing I could be doing right now." She argued as she snatched the basket back out of his hands.

He held his hands up in surrender laughing. "Alright, Rick told me to watch out for you that's all."

" _Typical.."_ She thought.

"I'm fine on my own." She snapped before joining the others by the water.

 **-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-**

Rick, Glenn, T and Daryl had successfully gotten the guns Rick dropped back although they did have a little trouble with another group and then they had their truck stolen, which they believed was Merle. They believed he was alive although he was probably bleeding out after chopping of his hand that had been cuffed to the roof.

Daryl was even more annoyed at Rick but at least he knew he brother was alive for now.

Right now though they had bigger problems. They'd had to jog the entire way back to the quarry.

They heard screams and shouts as they got closer which made the four of them hurry.

The scene before them was horrific. Bodies of both walkers and survivors were dotted around the camp along with a few stray walkers searching for their next meal.

The men helped kill the last of the walkers.

The only sounds that could be heard were the sobbing of some of the group although mainly from Andrea who was crying over her sister. .

"Where's Lori? Carl? Meg?" Rick asked frantically.

"I sent them to the RV." Shane answered.

Rick ran to the RV where he found everyone but Megan.

He stepped out and looked around.

"Where Megan?" He asked again. "She's not in there."

Daryl looked around for Megan but couldn't see her anywhere. The other had joined in searching for her.

Daryl walked towards the cars where the sounds of heavy breathing were coming from.

Megan looked up from her spot on the ground to see Daryl staring back at her.

She had been scared and freaked out when the walkers had attacked. When she had gotten to the RV a walker had blocked her way so she ran and hid behind the cars.

"You alright?" Daryl asked awkwardly.

She shook her head no.

"Stop breathing so fast." He ordered harshly.

"I'm...trying!" She snapped.

He crouched down in front of her and made her look in his eyes.

"Slow your breathing down." He ordered softly. "It's not good for the baby."

She nodded and soon began to calm down.

"I'm good, I'm good." She repeated.

He nodded and let go of her hands which he hadn't realised he was holding.

"She's here Rick." Daryl shouted walking a little towards the camp.

Rick appeared several seconds later looking relived.

Daryl walked away leaving the brother and sister to hug.

"Had me worried there." Rick said as he helped her from the floor.

"Sorry." She said as they walked to the main camp.

Everyone was looking around at the bodies laying on the floor.

Andrea was leant over Amy who was covered in blood, clearly she had been bitten.

"Megan you're okay!" Carl called as he ran towards her and hugged her waist.

"Yeah I'm okay." She replied.

The group was on high alert for the rest of the night. The walkers bodies were moved away from camp along with their own people who had been killed during the attack. Andrea however refused to let go of Amy.

Rick and Shane were currently discussion their current situation. The quarry was on longer safe for them to stay in if the walkers kept turning up.

Rick wanted to go to the CDC to find out if there really was a cure and what this virus was while Shane disagreed.

"I ain't going anywhere with that asshole." Megan muttered to herself as she listened into the conversation.

She heard a chuckle from behind her. It was Daryl.

"Oh, hi." She said awkwardly realising he had heard what she had said.

"Don't like him very much do you?" He asked.

"Never have. I've known him for as long as I can remember. He's always made me feel uncomfortable." She explained.

He nodded a bit and sat down about a foot away.

"H-how's baby?" He asked awkwardly pointing at her stomach.

She shrugged. "I don't know. It's not like I can go and ask a doctor to check on it is it?" She asked.

"I guess. Sucks that."

She nodded. "Tell me about it." She sighed. "Anyway I haven't asked about Merle? Is he-"

"No, crazy bastard chopped his hand off and did a runner with the truck." He answered.

She chuckled slightly. "Wow." She grinned.

He smirked slightly.

She stood from the floor. "I'm going to lay down. I'm exhausted." She said yawning.

He nodded. "I'm going to keep watch so don't be worried about going to sleep. I know the others are too freaked out to sleep but you and baby need it."

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks Daryl."

" _Hes a sweetheart really."_ She thought.

"Yeah whatever." He replied.

" _Maybe not then."_

"Good night." She chuckled and headed towards her tent that was right beside the RV.

Daryl did exactly as he said and stayed on watch all night while Megan tried to sleep although it was hard to come by after what had happens.

 **-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-**

 _Yes I missed bits out and skipped ahead slightly but if I wrote in everything that happened from the television series then this story would be too long and so would the chapters. Plus like I said before I'm not going to copy the script word for word._

 _If yo don't like that don't read._

 _Frankie._


	3. Chapter 3 - Fort Benning

_Megan Grimes, thirty two years old and pregnant with her first child. It should be a happy time for her but instead she's fighting to survive with her sister in law and nephew. What happens when Daryl becomes overly protective of the mother to be?_

 **-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-**

"What do you mean we are going to fort Benning?" Was the first thing Megan heard when she woke from her restless sleep.

She groaned and stretched her aching limbs before heading out of the tent.

There was a lot going on. People were arguing, Andrea was still holding Amy's body, Jim was sweating violently from the fever caused by his bite and Daryl, well he was being Daryl as look ready to plunge his machete into someone's head.

"What's going on?" Megan asked sleepily.

"Apparently we are going to Fort Benning." Daryl muttered angrily as he paced around the fire.

"I though the CDC was the best option?" Megan asked her brother.

"It's is, but maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to check out Fort Benning too." Rick explained siding with Shane in the discussion which annoyed her.

"But what about Jim! If the CDC have a cure shouldn't we get Jim there as soon as possible?" Jacqui asked before Megan could say anymore.

"We've already spoken to Jim. He wants to be left behind." Shane explained.

Not many people were happy with the decision but Shane and Rick had decided which unfortunately meant you either went or get left behind. Eventually even Daryl agreed to go.

The rest of the morning was spent burying their own and burning the walkers.

Megan spent her time packing up everyone's belongings and putting them in the RV or trucks.

Andrea didn't do much. She sat near the RV staring blankly into the camp. Amy had been buried a few hours ago leaving Andrea to her thoughts and painful memories.

By noon everything was packed up and the bodies were buried thanks to Jim who had already spent the day before digging holes. No one knew why. They sure did now though.

One by one everyone said goodbye to Jim. Rick gave him a gun and said his goodbyes before everyone drove away leaving Jim to finally be with his family again. It was sad that another one was leaving them, the Morales family had left that morning too.

The group headed towards Fort Benning even though it would take double the time.

"This is stupid. The CDC was a much better option." Megan muttered to herself. "But nooooo! Officer Asshole got his way as usual."

"You talking to yourself again girl?" Daryl asked from the drivers seat amused by her muttering.

She scowled. "You think this is a good idea now or something? We could be at the CDC right now finding out if there's a cure or what this stupid virus thing is."

Daryl shrugged. "Got nothing to loose anymore." He replied simply.

 _"Great he's giving up!"_ She thought angrily.

She huffed. "How'd I get stuck with you anyway."

"This pregnancy shit is making you a bitch." He muttered in annoyance.

"Maybe I'm just a bitch anyway."

Daryl shook his head and let her mutter to herself angrily.

As they approached Fort Benning Daryl and Megan looked at each other instantly knowing something wasn't right.

Thick black smoke filled the air where they were heading and chard smoking walkers roamed the streets near by.

The cars stopped and everyone got out.

"I fucking told you." Was the first thing that came out of Megan's mouth when she approached Rick and Shane.

"Calm down. They didn't know!" Lori snapped at her.

"Oh shut up. They decided to come here on their own terms even though half of us didn't want to and now look. We are over a hundred miles away from the CDC and this place has been burnt to the ground." Megan snapped.

"Look it was a risk, a risk we had to take. Let's check some of these cars for gas and we will head back towards the CDC." Rick suggested.

Megan shook her head angrily at him before storming back to Daryl's truck and slamming the door.

Megan watched as the group argued and try to decide what to do while others tried to find more gas for the cars.

Jacqui had walked away from the group, Megan watched curiously as she crouched down with her head in her hands. She wasn't taking notice of her surroundings and before Megan could react and walker was right behind her.

"JAQUI!" Megan screamed jumping out of the car.

Unfortunately it was too late. The walker took a chunk out of Jaqui's neck. Shane was there in seconds stabbing the walker in the head.

Jaqui's screams were attracting more walkers.

"Megan get in the truck." Rick ordered.

Megan was still staring in shock at the scene before her. She felt a hand grab her and pull her back towards the truck. She got inside without saying anything. She watched as Rick asked Jacqui a question. She nodded her head rapidly, that's when Rick raised his gun.

 _ **Bang!**_

They couldn't bury her, there were too many walkers coming and they didn't have the time to bring her with them. They had to leave her.

Daryl got into the drivers side of the truck and began speeding backwards hitting walkers as he went until he was able to spin the truck around.

He made sure the rest were following him as they drove back the way they came.

"This isn't fair." Megan said.

"Nothing's fair anymore." Daryl muttered.

Less than an hour later and the group had to stop on a highway. They cars were running on fumes and they had left the gas behind that they had gotten from the cars near Fort Benning.

"I say we start taking the gas out of these cars and searching for any other supplies, clothes, food, water and so on." Rick suggested.

Everyone nodded and got to work.

Megan headed towards the cars. She opened the boot of one and found it jam packed with clothes. She searched through them all picking out what would be good for anyone in the group. There were men's, women's and even baby clothes.

She picked up a small onesie with grey and pink elephants printed on it. It made her wonder what had happened to the family, where was the baby? Did they escape the highway and find somewhere to stay? Questions rarely got answered, instead they just sparked up more questions.

"That's cute." She heard a small voice behind her. She turned around to see Sophia who was clutching her doll against her chest.

Megan smiled. "Yeah it is."

"You should keep it for your baby." She suggested.

Megan smiled. "I think I will."

Sophia smiled and walked back to Carol.

Megan folded the small onesie and stuffed it in her jacket pocket before heading to the passenger sides to see if there was any food or water.

She opened the passenger door and checked the glove compartment. Nothing but CDs. She opened the back door. There was a baby carrier in the back. It was covered by a blanket. She had a bad feeling about it but she uncovered the carrier anyway.

She screamed when she saw the baby, it was a walker. It was so small but moving it's jaw in chomping motions and holding it's arms out.

"What happened? You bit?" Daryl asked worriedly as he approached her.

She said nothing just pointed towards the car.

"Ah, man. That's fucked up." He muttered.

He looked away while he put the walker out of it's misery.

Megan heard the sound of the knife going through it's head and instantly felt sick. Seconds later she was vomiting up her small breakfast.

"Everything okay over here? Thought I heard a scream." Rick said. He instantly went to Megan's side and began rubbing her back when he saw her.

"Assholes left there kid to get bit." Daryl muttered slamming the car door shut.

"You don't know that. They could have died before they got to it." Rick debated.

"Will you both just stop talking about it!" Megan pleaded.

"Sorry. You alright now?" Rick asked.

"Peachy." She spat as she wiped her mouth.

"You look awful." Daryl said.

"No shit!" She snapped walking away.

"And your being even more of a bitch than usual." He said after her.

"Screw you Dixon."

Daryl shook his head and looked back at Rick who was glaring at him with his hands on his hips.

"What?" Daryl grunted.

"Keep your distance." Was all Rick said before following Megan.

"Keep my distance? Little hard when I'm forced to share the drive with her." Daryl muttered to himself.

Rick approached Megan who was staring blankly ahead of her as she leant against the RV.

She jumped when he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You alright?" He asked.

"There was no blood...no bites or scratches." She said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"The baby, it wasn't bitten or scratched. Why did it turn?" She asked looking directly at him.

He ran his hands over his face. "Shit." He mumbled.

"What if we all have this virus thing? If we die from natural causes will we turn into one of those?" She asked. He could tell she was frightened. "What if the baby dies inside me. Will it turn?" Tears had begun to form in her eyes.

He sighed. "I don't know. We will get more answers when we get to the CDC." He said. "Just keep this to yourself for the time being."

She nodded in agreement.

An hour later and the group were on the road to the CDC again.

"What the...ugh!" She groaned in disgust when the smell of rotting flesh seeped into the truck.

"Woah! Don't be spewing in my truck!" Daryl's snapped.

"It's not my fault this place smells so bad!" She snapped back.

Bodies lay across the ground covered in blankets of flies and maggots. Megan gagged with each one they passed trying to hold back anything she had left in her stomach from coming up again.

"I swear you vomit in my truck and I'll make you scrub every inch of it clean."

She scoffed. "Dream on."

The cars all stopped and every got out and headed towards the doors.

Rick was banging on the door shouting for someone to open it.

"Looks like brother dearest idea wasn't so great either." Shane smirked smugly.

"I swear to any god left out there Walsh! Keep your mouth shut or I'll be chopping your baby maker off!" She snapped.

"So sexy when your angry." He grinned winking.

She lunged at him but got pulled back by Andrea and Lori.

"He isn't worth it." Lori hissed.

Megan stepped away muttering to herself as Rick began getting more and more frustrated with the doors not opening.

"There's no one there Rick. Let's leave." Megan sighed defeated.

"No!" He snapped.

"Walkers!" Carl shouted and hid behind Lori.

"Rick we have to go!" Shane snapped.

"The camera moved!" He repeated over and over while hitting his fist against the door.

Rick continued to scream and shout attracting the attention of more walkers which for Daryl was taking care of easily but he wouldn't be able to hold them off for long.

"Rick please." Megan begged. "Can we just leave. I'm not feeling so good."

She was swaying slightly and had turned awfully pale.

"There's a pregnant women here and children!" Rick shouted one last time before kicking the door as it began to open.

They entered the building where a man stood pointing a shot gun towards them.

"Anyone bit?" He asked.

"No but she isn't doing too good. She's pregnant." Lori said as she held Megan up who was close to passing out.

"Alright, I'm Dr Jenner. Bring your belongings in. Once this door is shut it stays shut." The group nodded. "Let's sort this lady out. You will all need to have blood tests first however."

They all agreed and followed him once they had collected their belongings.

They entered a lift and started going down.

"You alright Meg?" Daryl asked concerned when she almost fell into him.

"No." She answered before passing out.

 **-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-**

 _So I took them to Fort Benning! Shane's idea was crap of course!_

 _Rick and Megan already have an idea as to what the virus does and now I've let you with a cliffhanger._

 _Dun dun duuuun._

 _Yeah it wasn't that good but oh well._

 _Just wanted to say Megan and Daryl are not going to jump into some cute romance. I was actually hoping I could go down the friends, to best friends, to lovers route, what do you think?_

 _Let me know what you think of this chapter!_

 _Thank you for reading._

 _Frankie._


	4. Chapter 4 - Friends?

_Megan Grimes, thirty two years old and pregnant with her first child. It should be a happy time for her but instead she's fighting to survive with her sister in law and nephew. What happens when Daryl becomes overly protective of the mother to be?_

 **-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-**

Megan woke up aching all over. She looked around the room she was in, squinting from the light. It wasn't familiar and she began to panic.

" _Where am I? Where's Rick? Lori? Carl?"_ She asked herself.

The door opened revealing a man in a lab coat. "Your awake." He smiled as he entered the room.

"Who the hell are you?" She exclaimed as she stood up on shaky legs.

"Steady there." He said gently, holding his arms out to catch her if she fell. "I'm Dr Edwin Jenner. Your friends brought you here, we met briefly before you passed out." He explained moving away when he saw she was steady.

She groaned. "I remember." She sighed. "Where are they?" She asked.

"Eating breakfast in the dinning room. Follow me."

She nodded and followed still feeling a bit dizzy.

They arrived at a small room with a large table in the middle. The group was gathered around munching away on what looked like eggs.

"Why does Glenn look like he's about to throw up?" Megan asked causing everyone to look at her.

"Oh thank god your okay." Dale smiled.

Rick got up and hugged her.

"Rick, I'm sorry but you smell like alcohol and it's making me want to vomit." She said pushing him away.

He chuckled and backed away a bit before leading her to a chair.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Got drunk." Daryl answered simply.

"Oh." She replied. "You all had a party without me. Thanks." She chuckled.

"Here mama. Got you some eggs. There the powder stuff but I think I made them taste pretty good." T chuckled.

"Thanks T." She smiled. "So what happens now? What did you find out while I was passed out? Or did you all just get drunk?" Megan asked before shovelling a fork full of food in her mouth.

"He's the only one left." Rick said referring to Jenner.

"That's not good is it?" She asked.

Rick shrugged. "He's going to show us his research soon."

Megan nodded slowly. She and Rick were sure they already knew what his research would reveal.

After everyone ate they made their way to the lab where Jenner explained his research. To Megan he was talking gibberish and she didn't understand most of what he was saying.

To her it all sounded like. _'You're going to die, you're going to die nerr nerr!'_ In a mean mocking voice.

She walked away from the group looking at all the different computers checking out rooms she was pretty sure she shouldn't be in.

The sound of Daryl shouting sent her looking for the group again in the maze of corridors. She eventually found them, Daryl and Shane were trying to break through the entrance door.

"What's going on?" Megan asked confused.

"Get your bag Meg we are leaving." Rick explained.

"Why? Are we not safe?" She asked.

"This place is about to blow up!" Dale explained.

"Oh." She answered. She didn't even seem surprised. "Well open the door then." She sighed.

"Why are you not freaking out?" Lori screeched as she held onto Carl.

"This asshole won't open the damn door!" Shane shouted getting in Jenner's face again.

"This is the Centre for Disease Control, do you know what they do here or are you just plain stupid?" Megan asked Lori while folding her arms.

Lori glared at her. "You've turning into a right bitch you know that?"

"I'm aware thank you."

Jenner finally agreed to open the bottom door but couldn't do anything with the top.

"Not coming Doc?" Megan asked calmly.

He shook his head. "No, my place is here."

She nodded. "Well thank you."

"Wait." He said stopping her in her tracks. The rest of the group were trying to get out the door still.

"I already know. We all have it don't we." She said.

He nodded sadly. "Pass of natural causes or accident and you will reanimate. I'm sorry."

She nodded again. "Goodbye Dr Jenner."

"Goodbye Megan," He replied.

The sound of an explosion echoed through the walls and suddenly Daryl was running towards her dragging her from the building.

"Daryl slow down I can't run-"

She was cut off by the building exploding just as they reached the truck.

"Get in." Daryl shouted.

She did as she was told and within seconds they were speeding away from the burning building.

"Took your sweet time didn't you!" He snapped.

"I was saying goodbye to our host." She said calmly.

"You got a death wish girl!" He snapped.

"Just being polite." She said shrugging. "Do you care about me that much Daryl?" She asked grinning.

"No!" He snapped harshly.

She chuckled. "It's okay Daryl I care about you too." She grinned.

"Stupid bitch." He muttered.

She just chuckled.

Once again the vehicles were running on just fumes. Daryl ditched the truck and rode on Merles bike leaving Megan to join Lori, Rick and Carl in their truck.

Eventually the group came to a stop half way up the highway. It was similar to where they had searched for supplies the day before.

Everyone met at the RV to find out what was happening.

Shane ordered them to look for food, water and T went to find gas.

"Boring." Carl muttered. "Why can't we kill walkers or something?" He asked no on In particular.

"Because that's dangerous. We only kill them when we need to. We don't need to put ourselves in danger anymore than we already are." Megan sighed before walking toward a large van that stood across the road. She checked the drivers seat and saw no walker or body so she opened it up.

She found a bottle of whiskey and mints in the glove compartment. They weren't useful but she decided to take them anyway. She knew Daryl would probably appreciate the whiskey.

"Now, now little lady. That's mine."

She gasped when she heard the all too familiar voice. She looked into the back of the van.

"Merle Dixon you asshole." She snapped.

She groaned in disgusted when she saw his arm. "What is that?" She asked.

"Well it ain't useful without the hand so I taped a knife too it. Pretty good huh?" He asked holding it up and grinning proudly.

"I guess." She said pulling a face.

"Were are the others?" He asked.

"You already knew." She scoffed."why are you hiding in a van?" She asked.

He shrugged again. "You lot turned up while I was searching for supplies. Didn't know who your were." He answered.

She nodded slowly "Daryl will want to see you. Come back with me" She said.

He shrugged.

"You don't care? Maybe I will just go and fetch him anyway." She said attempting to leave.

"I don't think so sweet cheeks." He said pressing the knife against her throat pinning her back against the seat. "You're going to drop the stuff and leave without saying a single word to Daryl or anyone else in the group. Do you understand?" He asked.

She nodded slightly, although restricted by the blade pressed against her neck.

"Good girl." He removed the knife from her neck.

"Maybe I will see you soon princess."

She said nothing. She left the stuff on the seat and left the van and beaded towards the group.

"Are you okay?" Andrea asked. "Your bleeding!" She gasped pointing at her neck.

Megan wiped the blood away. "Just a scratch." She said.

Andrea shrugged and nodded before turning away.

"Not going to pass out again are you?" Daryl asked when he saw her pale face.

She shook her head and walked away.

He scoffed. "Ignorant bitch."

About twenty minutes into the searching and Dale shouted for the groups attention.

"Walkers!" He hissed.

Everyone crouched down unsure as to what to do.

"Under the cars." Rick and Daryl ordered.

Carefully they all began sliding under the cars.

Megan was under a car with Carol who was watching Sophia who was under a car with Carl. She was whimpering and had to cover her mouth so they wouldn't attract the walkers.

The groans and shuffles of the walkers seemed to last forever. They continued to stay under the cars even when the sounds had gone.

"Come on." Carl said to Sophia and they both began to get out from under the car.

"No, Carl, Sophia wait!" Megan ordered as she and Carol got out from under the car.

Two walkers were left which had strayed from the herd. Sophia squealed when one went to grabbed her. Carl took Sophia's hand and pulled her over the barrier and began running down the bank.

"No! Sophia! Stop!" Carol shouted as Megan was being pinned to a car by one of the walkers.

Blood splattered across her face as someone stuck their knife in it's head. The walker dropped to the floor just in time for Megan to see Rick running towards the woods hoping to get Carl and Sophia back all while Lori and Carol sobbed together.

Megan walked away from the scene feeling slightly guilty for not stopping Carl quicker.

Daryl approached her. "What happened?" He asked confused by the crying women.

"Carl trying to act tougher than he is. He told Sophia to get our from under the car. I tried to stop him but he didn't listen. By the time me and Carol got out there were those two walkers in front of them. One followed them and the other came for me. The next thing I saw was Rick chasing them."

"Ain't your fault you know." He said chewing his finger nails.

"Maybe if I wasn't fat and pregnant I could have gotten out quicker." She sighed.

"You ain't fat. Barely anything there." He said flicking up her shirt.

"Stop!" She giggled.

"You could do with a wash though."

"That's not fair. You all got the chance to clean up at the CDC before it blew up, I didn't." She grumbled.

"Ain't my fault you passed out."

She rolled her eyes. "Your mean."

He smirked. "I'm aware thank you." He mocked remembering what She had said to Lori.

She laughed out loud causing Lori to glare at her.

"Our children are missing and your laughing! Stop being disrespectful." She snapped.

Megan rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Have you two always been at each other throats?" Daryl asked.

"Not this bad. I didn't really like her when she and Rick started dating but it was none of my business. Then when they got married and had Carl we seemed to be on good terms but now she just annoys me." Megan explained.

"She is annoying that's why." Daryl replied.

Megan nodded. "Don't I know it."

There was a long silence. "Do you miss Merle?" She asked breaking the silence.

He shrugged. "Suppose." He mumbled.

She nodded. "You looking forward to seeing him again?" She asked.

"No one ever looks forward to seeing Merle." He smirked.

Megan wasn't sure if she should tell him she had seen Merle. She wondered if he was still in the van or if he had slipped away.

Rick appeared twenty minutes later shaking his head. He and tears in his eyes and hugged Lori tight when he approached her.

"We should head out and look for them." Daryl suggest. "Might be able to track them."

"I want to come." Megan said instantly.

"'No way!" Daryl, Rick and Lori said at the same time.

Megan huffed and walked towards the RV.

"They'll find them." Dale said.

"I hope so. Just wish I could help instead of being useless." She grumbled.

He chuckled. "I know you do but you gor precious cargo to look after."

She scoffed. "This is stupid." She muttered.

She took her gun from the truck and headed towards Daryl. "I'm coming." She stated.

"No you ain't." He answered sternly.

"Yes I am..and you can't stop me." She said in a singsong voice as she climbed over the barrier.

"Megan you're not going." Rick snapped.

"Yes I am! He's my family too! I'm useless here and you know it. I'm only pregnant! I can still walk, run and fight walkers off, you can stay here and comfort your wife and me and Daryl will find the kids, now are we going or what?" She snapped.

Rick scowled in annoyance before nodding his head once.

"You best keep an eye on her." Rick told Daryl.

"Whatever man." He muttered.

Daryl caught up with Megan who was stepping over branches and looking for tracks.

"Stupid girl." He muttered.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sick of being watched over, told what not to do, i am still able to help so why won't anyone let me?" She asked.

"We care about you. We don't want you or your baby getting hurt." He admitted gently.

 _"Is this the real Daryl Dixon?"_ She asked herself as she looked over at him.

He seemed to be following some kind of path not paying attention to her stares.

"You care about me?" She asked.

"No." He scoffed.

"Liar." She grinned.

"I ain't lying." He snapped turning towards her and getting in her face. "Your really bugging me you know that?"

She smirked and nodded. "So your saying I'm not your friend?" She asked.

"No, don't need friends." He said stepping over a fallen down tree. He helped her over too.

"Yeah you do. I'm your friend." She said jumping down from the fallen tree.

"Fine whatever were friends. Don't tell anyone though." He muttered.

"Would it ruin your bad boy reputation?" She chuckled.

"I'm starting to think your more annoying than Lori." He snapped.

She gasped dramatically before laughing. "Whatever... _friend."_ She grinned earning a groan from him.

 **-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-**

 _What do you want to happen next?_

 _Who should die? Carl or Sophia? Maybe both? Neither? What about something completely different..I have an idea in mind..._

 _Should Merle reappear again soon or leave it until they meet at Woodbury?_

 _Also who should get shot by Otis? Anyone? No one? Maybe Lori straight through the head? Just a suggestion..._

 _Let me know what you think._

 _Thank you for reading._

 _Frankie._


	5. Chapter 5 - Mysterious

_Megan Grimes, thirty two years old and pregnant with her first child. It should be a happy time for her but instead she's fighting to survive with her sister in law and nephew. What happens when Daryl becomes overly protective of the mother to be?_

 **-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-**

An hour into the search for Carl and Sophia and Daryl had come to a dead end.

"Makes no sense." He muttered to himself as he inspected the tracks in the dirt.

"What doesn't?" Megan asked.

"Their footprints just stopped." He said looking around.

Megan looked around but could see nothing different. "So what's that mean?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Don't know."

"Well I can't see blood so they ain't hurt are they?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No, there ain't any recent walkers tracks either."

"Should we keep looking?" She asked.

"Let's go back to the others. Tell them what we've found. Doesn't make any sense though." He said.

When they got half way back Megan brought up the subject of Merle again. She was finding it harder and harder to keep it a secret.

"You know if Merle had turned up and spoken to one of the group but told them not to tell you. Would you be mad?" She asked trying to sound casual. She wasn't the best at acting or lying.

He stopped walking and looked at her confused. "And why would you ask that?"

"I...um..well..." She stammered.

He walked towards her looking pretty angry. His face just inches from hers.

"You keeping something from me?" He asked.

She jumped slightly at his tone. She could feel his breath against her face.

"B-back on the highway. He was hiding in a van. Told me not to tell you." She confessed shakily.

He backed away and turned his back to her. He ran his hand through his hair muttering in frustration.

"My brother is back there?" He asked harshly.

"Well he probably isn't anymore-"

"You dumb bitch! That's my brother and you didn't bother telling me." He snapped.

"He held a damn knife to my throat!" She snapped back.

He growled in annoyance and began walking away faster than she could keep up.

"Daryl wait!" She called but he ignored her and continued walking without even looking back.

He only stopped when he heard her scream. He turned around to see her on the floor.

"What are you doing on the floor?" He asked as he approached her.

"Oh you know, just relaxing!" She snapped sarcastically. "I tripped trying to chase you!" She added as she got up and wiped her dirt covered hands on her jeans.

"Whatever, come on." He muttered as he began walking away much slower.

She followed behind, able to keep up with his slower speed.

"I'm really sorry for not telling you about Merle." She said just before they reached the highway.

"It's fine." He mumbled. He was unable to stay mad at her for long which just made him frustrated with himself.

"It is?" She asked shocked.

"I saw the cut on your throat. More pissed at him for doing that to you than I am you not telling me. Still going to look for him when we get back." He replied.

She said nothing as they got to the highway.

Everyone was waiting for them, they all had hope in their eyes as they saw them approach but it all died away when they saw that Megan and Daryl hadn't brought the kids back.

"No sign. Tracks just disappeared." Daryl told them.

Lori and Carol cried. Rick held Lori close and T did the same for Carol.

Daryl turned back to Megan. "Now where's my brother hiding?" He asked quietly so no one would hear them.

She pointed towards the van she had seen Merle in.

He nodded and made his way over. "Be careful." She called after him.

He didn't say anything or even turn around.

She decided to leave him too it and went to talk to Rick.

"He'll be alright you know?" She said referring to Carl.

"Usually it's me telling parents that when their child's gone missing."

She sighed. "What do you think we should do now?" She asked.

He shrugged. "We can't stay here. Another herd could walk through at any moment."

She nodded. "I agree but what if the kids head back here?" She asked.

"Leave them a note and some supplies. We can come back and check every day or something."

She nodded. "Talk to Daryl first. He might have plans for checking out their tracks again."

"Yeah, what did he mean by they just disappeared?" He asked.

"Well from my eyes it all looked the same but Daryl saw something different. He said the tracks just stopped. There was no blood on the tracks at any point so that's a good sign I guess." She said giving him a reassuring smile. He nodded and returned the smile although he went back to looking sad seconds later.

"I'm going to check on Daryl." She mentioned.

"Alright. You should really keep your distance from him though." Rick said.

"Really?" She asked. "Or maybe you should give him a chance...he ain't like his brother. Get to know him and you'll find that out." She said before walking away but Shane stopped her just as she rounded the RV.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"Mind you own." She said trying to step past him but he blocked her path.

She flinched when he brought his hand to her face which made him chuckle.

"I ain't going to hurt you." He said as he stroked her cheek.

She batted his hand away. "Keep away from me Walsh." She wanted before barging past him.

She saw Daryl leaning against the van she had found Merle in.

"Daryl?" She called trying to push Shane out of her thoughts.

He looked at her with cold eyes. "He's gone. Must have snuck away."

"I'm sorry-"

"It's fine!" He snapped before heading back to the group.

"I'm going back to take another look. Anyone coming?" Daryl asked.

"I will." Rick said.

"Me too." Shane said.

"Chinaman?" Daryl asked looking over at Glenn.

Glenn rolled his eyes but nodded anyway.

"Let's go then."

The rest stayed behind on the highway.

Megan was talking to Andrea, Dale and T were on watch and Carol and Lori were whispering to each other the odd sob coming from the women every couple of minutes.

"So what did you do before all this?" Andrea asked Megan. "I don't think I ever asked."

"I owned a coffee shop." She chuckled.

"Really? I never would have guess...I thought you'd be a cop like Rick or a nurse." Andrea replied.

"Nah, I can make a decent cup of coffee but fixing up the injured is not my thing. That was Matthews thing." She chuckled.

"He was a nurse? Doctor?" She asked.

"No a surgeon."

Andrea nodded. "Do you miss him?" She asked.

"Of course. So much." She replied sadly.

"I miss Amy too...it shouldn't he like this."

"No it shouldn't."

Two hours past and it had begun to get dark. Everyone began worrying when the men hadn't returned especially when Dale told them a car was heading down the highway towards them.

Everyone panicked and was unsure as to what to do. Everyone picked up a weapon and got into the RV. They knew it probably wasn't the wisest thing to do but they only had moments to come up with a plan.

They heard the car stop right beside the RV. Everyone kept quite as they heard the doors open and shut close. Their footsteps were heavy as they approached the door of the RV.

Megan and Andrea had their guns pointing towards the door while Dale pointed his towards the front of the RV.

The door swung open and they were about to shoot any attackers until they saw it was Rick and Daryl.

"What you pointing that at me for?" He exclaimed.

"We didn't know who you were!" Andrea snapped.

"Where are the others? Did you find Carl?" Lori asked.

"Or Sophia?" Carol added.

"No, but we found a farm." Rick said looking over at Daryl who bowed his head and fiddled with his fingers. "There nice people. There's a doctor..well vet. He says we can stay on his land. He has maps of the woods. We are going to leave a sign and some supplies here for Carl and Sophia incase they do head back here. We will keep coming back everyday until we find them." Rick explained.

"We can't leave!" Lori and Carol shouted together.

"All the walkers from the city are moving on. There's no food for them there. If we stay here we will become their food." Rick reasoned.

"I can stay here. Just in case they come back tonight." Megan suggested.

"No!" Daryl and Rick snapped together.

"Too later, I already decided I am." She replied stubbornly.

"I think it's a good idea." Lori said.

"Only cos you want me dead." Megan muttered.

"Better than my son!" She snapped back.

"Hey! The pair of you stop! Your acting like children!" Dale snapped stunning them both silent. "I agree someone needs to stay here just in case. Maybe if someone stays with Megan seen as she's so determined." Dale suggested.

"I'll stay." Rick and Daryl said together again.

They both looked at each other annoyed.

"You need to be with you wife Rick. Plus I'm fine on my own." Megan told him crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Daryl is staying with you." Dale said sternly.

"Fine." She groaned before walking out of the RV.

She sat in the front of Ricks truck. Dale, Andrea and T left in the RV while Lori and Carol went back in the new car Rick had brought with him leaving Daryl and Megan.

Daryl entered the passenger side of the truck and they sat in silence.

"How'd you find the farm?" She asked breaking the silence.

"Found a deer while we were out there. Thought it's be good to feed everyone up well, you know because were going to be out looking for thing one and thing two.."

She chuckled and nodded. "I went to shoot it with an arrow but someone else was already hunting it. As my arrow went to hit it his gun went off. My arrow hit the other guy. Otis I think his name was. Luckily I missed his bullet." He smirked.

"You shot a guy?" She gasped.

"It was an accident." He defended.

"What about the deer?" She asked.

"Did a runner."

She chuckled. "Lucky thing. What about this Otis guy? Is he okay?" She asked.

Daryl shrugged. "Hershel the vet we told you about. He was fixing him up. He seemed okay."

She nodded.

"Rick asked him if they had seen Carl or Sophia."

"Had they?" She asked.

"No, he's got maps that show all the terrain, be better to search for them." He explained.

"Didn't have any luck then?"

He shook his head. "Not really although there were a lot if horse tracks near by..maybe they found a horse and took of on that."

"It's a possibility." She muttered.

He sighed and sat back and closed his eyes.

"What so you miss?" She asked randomly.

He shrugged.

"Friends? Family? Work?" She asked.

"Had no friends, just Merle, got fired from my job few years back." He answered.

She chuckled. "Sucks."

He nodded. "Would just tag along with Merle when he was selling or buying drugs, going to clubs, getting drunk, that kind of stuff."

She nodded. "Did you not have a girlfriend or anything?" She asked.

He scoffed. "No."

"Oh? A boyfriend then?" She smirked.

He scowled at her. "I'll leave you here with the walkers." He threatened.

"I was only asking." She smirked.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "What do you miss?" He asked.

"Matt of course." She said sadly as she looked down at her wedding ring. "My friends, I've got my only family with me. Sort of...I miss working...the sound of people laughing and talking...coffee...my house..." He chuckled.

"Bet your one of those people with a huge dream home ain't you? With marble kitchen surfaces, brand new furniture, nothing second hand, en suite bathroom, a fancy coffee machine.." He smirked.

"Well..that's...yeah that's true."

He chuckled. "Means nothing now though. It doesn't matter if you had all the money in the world or still slept on your big brothers couch...we are all the same. We just want to survive."

She nodded. "Your right. Really wish I could take a nice shower and drink a decent cup of coffee or tea."

"Can't have caffeine when your pregnant can you?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. It was Matthew that had read every pregnancy and baby book within a week of me finding out I was pregnant." She chuckled.

Daryl said nothing in reply. She turned to look at him. He was staring blankly out of the front window. "Did you have kids? Or ever want them?" She asked.

"Don't have any kids. Can't say I've ever wanted any either. I don't think i'dbe a very good dad."

"Why?" She asked.

He looked at her with sad eyes although he tried to hide them behind a scowl. "Didn't have the best role model." He admitted before looking back out of the window.

She didn't ask what he meant by that. She didn't believe it was any of her business although she had a good idea what he meant.

"Get some sleep. I'll keep watch." He ordered.

She nodded and climbed into the back seat to get comfy. "I miss my bed." She chuckled.

Daryl smirked although she couldn't see. "You'll sleep in the nicest comfiest bed again one day."

"Is that a promise Mr Dixon?" She asked.

"Yeah, it is."

She chuckled softly as her eyes began flickering closed.

"Your a good friend Daryl Dixon."

"Yeah whatever." He muttered in his usual Daryl way.

 _"And just like that his mood changes...typical..."_ She thought.

"Night."

"Goodnight Megan." He replied.

 **-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-**

 _So Carl and Sophia have vanished into thin air. Where do you think they went?_

 _Also I'm still wondering what you want me to do to them...dead, alive, keep it a mystery?_

 _Anyway, they found the farm in a different way..so Maggie, Beth and Hershel will be around soon._

 _If you have any suggestions then let me know and I will try to add it to the story._

 _I was actually planning on skipping the prison. Maybe have the governor find them and bring them back to Woodbury where they can destroy it from the inside? What do you think?_

 _Also thank you for the reviews. I haven't had a single bad one which is amazing to say I'm a hated fan-fiction writer within many fan bases for my writing ways..._

 _I also try to update daily but don't be surprised if I go a week without writing. I'm back at work so it's a little harder to write chapters on the daily._

 _Anyway..._

 _Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think._

 _Thank you to those who have already reviewed, I love reading them!_

 _Frankie._


	6. Chapter 6 - The Farm

_Megan Grimes, thirty two years old and pregnant with her first child. It should be a happy time for her but instead she's fighting to survive with her sister in law and nephew. What happens when Daryl becomes overly protective of the mother to be?_

 **-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-**

Daryl and Megan stayed at the highway until noon the next day, unfortunately there was no sign of Carl or Sophia.

They made a sign on a car and left some food and water before heading towards the farm.

When they arrived a lot of arguing was going on beside Dales RV especially between Shane, Lori and Rick.

" _Maybe Rick found out his wife's a slut..."_ Megan thought to herself.

Daryl and Megan approached the scene. Lori looked at her with hopefull eyes. Megan shook her head and Lori instantly burst into tears.

"Whys everyone arguing?" Megan asked.

Rick was glaring at Shane not even taking notice of his crying wife. Rick turned to Megan. "Loris pregnant."

"What?" Megan asked genuinely shocked.

"But guess what? It ain't even my child because my best friend told her I was dead so he could sleep with her."

"Man, it wasn't like that. I really believed you were dead." Shane defended.

Megan scoffed causing Shane to glare at her.

"I don't care about that. What's done is done but now we have two pregnant women to care for! It was hard enough dealing with Megan" Rick snapped.

"Oh sorry for being an inconvenience. I didn't realise I was suppose to predict the end of the world before getting knocked up!" Megan snapped.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Piss off Rick." She shouted before walking away.

She found a tree not far from the house and sat underneath it fiddling with her knife to keep her distracted.

"You alright?" Daryl asked making her jump. She hadn't even realised he was there.

"I guess." She sighed.

He said nothing and sat beside her. They sat in silence until Maggie called them for dinner.

"Who's she?" Megan asked as they headed to the house.

"Think she's Maggie. There's a young blonde kid - Beth, Jimmy, her boyfriend I think and Otis' wife Patricia. Oh and Hershel of course."

Megan nodded. "How is Otis?" She asked.

Daryl shrugged. "Don't know. Didn't ask."

She rolled her eyes. "You apologised for shooting the poor guy though didn't you?" She asked.

"Pfft! No!"

"Well make sure you do." She said sternly.

"Well make sure you do." He mocked.

"I don't sound like that!" She snapped.

He smirked. "Do."

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't, don't, don't!" She repeated.

He smirked and shook his head. "Get inside." He ordered.

She chuckled. "I win."

"Whatever you say darlin'.'' He chuckled.

Over dinner the group discussed what to do next. Hershel found out the maps for Daryl and Rick to go over. There was a lot of tension in the room due to Rick and Megan's earlier outburst. Lori hadn't even turned up instead Carol had taken her some food to the RV.

"Well I'll head down the north creek see if I can pick anymore tracks up." Daryl said pointing on the map to show Rick.

"Alright. Me and Shane could take the opposite side."

Daryl nodded in agreement. "Alright. Just don't kill each other while your out there." He muttered.

"Can I come?" Megan asked.

"No. I asked Hershel to check you out, seeing as you were unable to go to the doctors before all this began." Rick explained.

"But he's a vet? Is there something your trying to tell me Rick?" Megan asked causing a few of the group to snigger.

"What? No!" He defended.

She scowled at him before turning back to her plate.

Daryl, Rick and Shane set off into the woods towards the creek half an hour later.

Daryl walked down the length of the creek checking for any tracks or signs that anyone had been there. He saw none just the odd walker or animal tracks.

As he began heading back he was cut off by a dozen or so walkers. He tried to get away without catching there attention but the snap of a twig caused them all to turn towards him.

"Shit." He muttered as he shot the closest one with an arrow while backing away.

He took a look behind him to make sure he wouldn't have a walker creep up on him. By the time he had turned back the walkers were closer. He shot another one before running to put some distance between them.

He could have ran straight back to the farm but he didn't want to risk them following him.

He stabbed one in the head that had gotten too close. He only had one arrow left and would need to back track to get to his others. He used the last arrow and slung his crossbow over his back and held onto his knife tightly as he took out another walker. The blood splattered across his face and into his eye blurring his vision slightly.

"Just great!" He muttered as he wiped his eye in his sleeve while trying to keep his distance.

Eventually he had just the one walker left. He raised his aching arm to stab it in in the head but it fell to the floor before his blade entered it's skull.

The gun shot echoed throughout the woods and Daryl looked towards where the shot had come from.

"Sophia, Carl!" He gasped when he saw them. Carl was holding a gun up pointing towards where the walker had stood. He lowered it when he saw Daryl.

"Daryl!" Sophia said before running towards him and hugging his waist.

He patted her back awkwardly.

"Where the hell have you been?" He suddenly snapped when the initially shock wore off.

"Merle found us." Carl said casually.

"Merle?" Daryl asked.

"Hey baby brother." Came Merle voice from behind him.

Daryl turned around. There stood Merle with a smug look on his face.

"Found you." He chuckled.

"Yeah well you can loose me again. Come on kids your parents are going to be happy to see you." Daryl said leading them away while picking his arrows out of the walkers heads as they passed them.

Daryl knew Merle was following them but tried to pretend he wasn't there although he knew that wouldn't last long. Merle was family after all.

"Is Dad mad at me?" Carl asked walking beside him while Sophia practically hung from his leg.

Daryl shrugged. "Dunno. Be happy to see you though."

Carl nodded.

Megan was sat on the steps of the porch when Shane and Rick returned shaking their heads. "No sign." Rick said as he approached the group.

"Where's Daryl?" Dale asked.

"Hopefully on his way back. It'll be dark soon." Rick said.

Daryl, Carl and Sophia were about ten minutes from the farm. "Where are we going? I thought the highway was back there" Carl asked.

"To a farm. We are staying there with a family." Daryl said.

They eventually approached the tree line. Carl and Sophia saw the RV and instantly ran towards it shouting for their parents.

Daryl watched from a distance as they all greeted each other again. This time it was tears of happiness.

"How? Where?" They asked as Daryl approached with Merle just behind him.

"Merle?" Rick said.

"Nice to see you again officer friendly. Do I get a thank you for keeping the kiddies safe?" He asked.

"You found them?" Lori asked skeptically.

"Yeah Mom, he kept us safe honest." Carl said sticking up for Merle.

"Well I guess..thank you Merle." Rick said although reluctant.

"Thank you so much Merle." Carol cried and surprised him by wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. "I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have my baby back."

"Your welcome sweet cheeks." He grinned as she pulled away. He slapped her ass when she turned around causing her to blush.

Megan snorted in a unladylike fashion while trying to hold back her laughter.

"So I'm guessing since I saved the kiddies I can stay with your group...right?" Merle asked.

"I don't think so." Shane spat.

"Hang on!" Rick interrupted. "He's right. He looked after _my_ son." He said glaring at Shane. "And Sophia. I think he's earned his place. Who else thinks so?" Rick asked.

Carl, Carol, Sophia and reluctantly Andrea, Lori and Dale raised their hands. Daryl, Glenn and T were a little skeptical but eventually nodded their heads. Megan and Shane were the only ones not to give their decision.

"Welcome back Merle." Rick said.

Most of the group knew Rick was only being civil towards Merle to get one up on Shane.

Shane grumbled in annoyance before heading to his tent.

"Well I'm certainly glad to be back." Merle said smirking.

"Can share a tent with me." Daryl muttered as the group began separating to head to sleep.

Merle smirked. "Got no lady visitors baby bro?" Merle asked. "No change there then eh?" He asked sniggering.

"Whatever." Daryl muttered. "Can sleep outside then can't you?" Daryl asked.

Megan stormed over before Merle could say anything.

"Yeah Merle. You can sleep outside." She said crossing her arms and scowling at him.

"Oh look it's baby mama." Merle chuckled. "Awe, no bump yet..shame..." He said eyeing her up and down and licking his lips.

"Loris gone and got her self knocked up too. Fucked my brothers best friend. Why don't you see of you can catch a ride?" She asked smirking.

"My, my, I might just try that." He smirked. "Although that Carol is looking fine." He smirked before stalking off towards Carol.

"Oh god." Megan chuckled as she and Daryl watched Merle turn Carol to mush with his sweet talk.

"Has he always been like that?" Megan asked Daryl.

Daryl just nodded his head. "He'll hurt her." He stated.

Megan sighed but said nothing as they stood I silence. It was common for them to just be in each other company but not say a word.

"Thank you." Megan said eventually.

He looked at her confused. "What for?" He asked.

"For bringing Carl and Sophia back."

He shrugged. "Was Merle that found them and kept them safe."

"Are you not wondering why?" She asked.

He nodded. "I already know why."

"Really?" She asked.

He nodded again. "He kept them safe so he could bring them back and be apart of the group again. If he had met two random kids in the woods that he didn't know and couldn't use for his own benefit he wouldn't have took care of them out of the goodness of his own heart. He'd have left them but he knew with Carl and Sophia he could use them to get back in. I'm just not sure why he wants to come back." He explained.

"Me either. He didn't even want to see you yesterday." Megan added.

"Exactly. I'm going to keep an eye on him though."

She nodded. "I think everyone will be."

He nodded. "How's baby?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Don't know. Hershel said I'm about fifteen weeks. He's not happy that he can see my ribs but he said I should be fine."

"Need more food in ya." He muttered.

"Well it's kind of difficult these days isn't it.."

"I guess. I will try to catch more when I go out hunting."

She shook her head. "I don't want to be a bourdon."

"You ain't plus I can guarantee Miss Prim and proper will be requesting extra food."

She chuckled and then once again there was silence between them. They both glanced over at Merle, Carol and Sophia as they erupted in giggles.

"You should head to bed." He said realising it was dark now.

"But I don't want to." She whined.

He chuckled. "Such a baby." He muttered before walking away. He heard her muttering to herself before storming towards her tent.

Around midnight Daryl heard his tent being unzipped. He bolted upright and shined his torched towards the entrance. He was certain it wasn't a walker but had his knife ready.

"Jesus Daryl stop shining that in my eyes." He heard Megan hiss.

"What are you doing here?" He asked annoyed shining the torch to the side of her so he could still see her but not blind her in the process.

She held up a bag and shook it. "I brought cookies. They're stale but I thought we could share them." She said sitting beside him.

"Why are you eating cookies in the middle of the night?" He asked inspecting the one she gave him and wrinkling his nose up in disgust.

"I was hungry and I couldn't sleep." She said shrugging as she took a bite. "So good." She moaned.

He took a bite but didn't have the same reaction instead he spat it back out and through it out the tent. "Disgusting." He muttered.

She chuckled.

"Couldn't you have ate them in your own tent instead of waking me up?" He asked.

She sighed. "I could have but I don't like being alone. It's scary." She admitted.

He scoffed. "Baby." He muttered.

She glared at him. "I ain't."

"Whatever. Hurry up and eat then get out my tent." He ordered as he laid back down to go to sleep.

She shook his. "No, don't go to sleep. Talk to me." She ordered.

He groaned. "Women. I want to sleep!" He snapped.

"Can I stay here?" She asked.

"No!" He snapped rolling away from her.

He heard her sniffle. He looked over and saw her wiping tears away.

"I told you, you were a baby!" He said in a calmer voice while sitting back up.

"Shut up Dixon!" She snapped.

He rolled his eyes.

"It's these stupid hormones!" She said trying to redirect the blame for her outburst.

"Yeah, yeah, you done whining?" He asked.

"Only if I can stay here. I really don't like being alone." She confessed.

He sighed. "Fine just hurry up and go to sleep." He ordered.

She grinned and put the cookies away and laid down making sure their was some distance between them.

"I'm so glad your my friend." She whispered before she fell to sleep.

Daryl never replied but deep down he was glad she was his friend too. Even if she did annoy the crap out of him.

 **-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-**

 _So Carl and Sophia are safe and it was Merle who had them. Now he's back and flirting with Carol..we will be seeing more of that later *wink wink* Maybe she can change his ways?_

 _Yeah kind of quick for them but makes a change from daryl/OC jumping into anything..._

 _Also I didn't realise how much of a bitch I had made Lori until I re read the story so I apologise of you didn't like it. I'm trying to change but it's so easy to bash her in a fanfiction._

 _Anyway.._

 _Everyone knows Loris pregnant and I purposely made it so that they knew for sure it was Shane's baby. You will see why later._

 _I'm also still thinking about them missing the prison for the time being and meeting the governor first. What do you think of that?_

 _Next up: character death and the walkers in the barn scene...I may have added a twist to it though ;) can you guess what?_

 _I hope you are enjoying my story._

 _Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas don't hesitate to let me know. I will happily try to add them in._

 _Also I'm sorry for the long authors notes. I get carried away just like I am now._

 _Thank you for reading._

 _Frankie._


	7. Chapter 7 - The Barn

_Megan Grimes, thirty two years old and pregnant with her first child. It should be a happy time for her but instead she's fighting to survive with her sister in law and nephew. What happens when Daryl becomes overly protective of the mother to be?_

 **-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-**

It had been a week since the group had met the Greene family. They had allowed the group to stay on their land as long as they helped out which they were all willing to do.

Otis was getting better and Megan had eventually made Daryl apologise.

Rick and Lori were still on rocky terms and Shane spent most of his time gloating and trying to win Lori back, although failing in the process.

Rick and Megan's relationship wasn't going to well either. She found herself snapping and starting arguments with him for no reason to the point where they simply ignored each other.

The group had gathered around the camp fire quietly eating dinner which Carol had made.

Eventually Glenn spoke up with something unexpected.

"So the barn is full of walkers..." He said suddenly.

Everyone gasped.

"And your only telling us now?" Shane snapped.

"Well...I um.." He stammered.

"Leave him alone. He was doing what he thought right." Dale defended.

"You knew too?" Megan asked Dale.

"Yes, I spoke to Hershel about it. He doesn't see them like we do. He thinks they're sick, that eventually they will find a cure..."

Shane muttered to himself before storming towards the barn with everyone following.

He shook the doors and everyone heard the moans of the walkers as they scratched against the door seeking flesh.

"We need to leave now!" Shane said.

"Let me talk to Hershel see if I can explain-"

"Explain what? He's deluded if he thinks they are normal people."

Shane snapped.

"Shane just leave it. Let Rick talk to Hershel. They are locked away they can't get us." Megan said.

"You really want to be sleeping next to this?" He snapped causing the walked to lunge against the barn door making it rattle.

"Shane just get away. Your rilling them up!" Megan snapped.

"Great way to take care of the group Rick." Shane snapped before walking away.

The next day after restless sleep for most of the group Shane was still rampaging about the walkers in the barn. Rick had decided to talk to Hershel about it but no one expected him to arrive back on the farm with walkers.

Shane ran over to the walker Hershel was holding and shot it several times trying to prove a point until he shot it dead, he then went to the barn and opened it up and allowed the walkers to come free.

Megan, Rick, Shane, Andrea and Glenn shot the walkers heading towards them until there was no more.

"Now everyone pack you stuff. We are leaving." Shane ordered the group.

Some were about to comply while others didn't until they heard Megan scream.

"Matthew!"

Everyone looked around confused. They all knew her husband had been bitten at the start so why would she be shouting at him.

That's when they saw her running towards the last walker to leave the barn.

"Matthew, baby, it's me." She sobbed but he continued to walk towards her with his arms out and jaw snapping.

He didn't know it was her, his Rhein was dead. The only thing he search for was flesh. That's all Megan was to him now. He didn't see her as his wife. He saw her as his next meal and it broke her heart all over again.

His once beautiful bright green eyes had glazed over, his skin was a pale grey and his clothes were covered in old and fairly new blood. He wasn't Matthew anymore but she couldn't loose her husband twice. She just wanted to being him back even though deep down she knew that wasn't possible.

"Matthew come back to me please." She begged as she tried to take his hands in her own completely forgetting the dangers.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"No, no!" She shouted. "Please Matthew." She begged.

A gun shot echoed and Matthews body fell to the floor dragging Megan down with him.

She looked towards the person who had shot Matthew.

Shane...

She released her grip from Matthew and charged towards Shane with her gun raised.

"You bastard! You killed him!" She cried. "You killed my husband! My babies father! You-"

"He's already dead you dumb bitch!" Shane snapped.

"Hey! That's my sister your talking too!" Rick snapped pushing Shane back.

Megan still hadn't lowered her gun. Her hand was shaking and her finger was on the trigger ready to shoot.

"So you'd have happily seen her get a chunk bitten out of her by her _dead_ husband?" He snapped.

"It should have been her to do it. To give her closure." Rick snapped. He could hear Carl and Lori sobbing from behind him. Although Rick was already feeling like he had lost his family he couldn't imagine going through the pain of seeing them die, technically twice.

"Megan give me the gun." Came a voice from behind her. She knew straight away it was Daryl.

"He killed him Daryl, he deserves the same treatment." She said not taking her eyes of Shane who was looking directly at her.

"Everyone else leave!" Rick ordered.

People were mumbling and crying as they left.

Daryl was the only one to stay behind. He stood behind Megan hoping she would calm down and not do anything stupid.

"You going to put that down yet?" Shane asked fiddling with his own gun in his hand. "I mean come on Meg. This is going a bit far don't you think? Just because I turned you down all those years back." He said smirking as he purposely wound her up.

"You know damn well that isn't the only reason I can't stand you..neither is killing my husband." She snapped.

"Megan what do you mean?" Rick asked genuinely confused.

Shane smirked. "Yeah Megan what do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Megan come on let's just leave. You need to calm down." Daryl said from behind her.

Rick was looking between Megan and Shane confused.

Slowly Megan turned around lowering her gun. She handed it Daryl before walking back to her husbands body.

When she went Rick finally turned to Shane fully. "What happened between you two?" He asked.

"Told you. She didn't like that I turned her down." He smirked.

"It's more than that and you know it." Rick snapped.

Shane just snorted and walked away.

Rick and Daryl watched him leave before turning to each other.

"I know I told you to keep your distance but I'd appreciate if you kept as close as possible and if you can find out what happened between those two. I'll do the same but I need to watch my son and wide too."

Daryl nodded. He wanted to argue but something bad had clearly come between Megan and Shane.

Rick walked back to the house to inform the group what had happened. The Greenes were not impressed by what they had done but after Rick explained what they found out from the CDC they understood. They were still upset of course but for the most part they realised it was for the best.

Daryl watched Megan from a distance as she sat beside Matthews body. He felt bad for her. He had lost Merle briefly but had gotten him back. Now she had lost her husband twice both in horrific ways.

Daryl was also extremely curious as to why she hates Shane so much. She had once told him she had never really liked Shane but there had to be a reason.

Later that same day Matthew and the people Hershel's family knew were buried on the farm.

Megan didn't leave Matthews grave side when Hershel finished talking, or when everyone left, or when she was called for dinner or when it got dark.

Daryl was never too far either. He already blocked Shane's path every time he was going in the same direction she sat which made Shane even more angry with the situation

"Come on Megan. You need sleep." Daryl said as he approached her.

"No." She growled.

"If you don't get in that tent and sleep I'll drag you in there!" He snapped.

She scoffed but said nothing.

"Right that's it." He said before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Daryl Dixon you put me down right this second!" She snapped as she hit his back and kicked her legs hoping to get free.

"I warned you." He said as he opened up his tent. He put her down on her feet and pushed her firmly - but not enough to hurt her -into the tent. "Lay down." He ordered.

She sighed and gave in and laid on her sleeping bag which had been put in Daryl's tent since she decided to sneak in during the night.

"Thank you." He said before lying down himself.

She said nothing and within a few minutes she was asleep. Not long after Daryl was too.

The next morning was full of quite mutterings between a few of the group members and stares from the others as Megan arrived at breakfast.

Megan stayed silent and didn't say a word to anyone. She ate her food and walked back to Matthews grave.

Daryl watched from a distance and made sure Shane didn't go near her.

He'd been making new arrows to keep him from getting bored and glancing up at Megan every few minutes. The next time he did she was gone.

Instantly he was panicking when he didn't see Shane with the others.

"Where's Megan and Shane?" Daryl asked as he approached the group.

Ricks eyes widened instantly. "Shit. We need to find them." He muttered. Before turning to Daryl looking angry. "You were suppose to be watching her!" Rick snapped.

"I looked away for a few minutes. She just disappeared." Daryl snapped back.

"Everyone check around the farm and meet back here." Rick ordered.

Megan had been sat at Matthews grave most of the day. She knew someone was behind her and assumed it was Daryl.

"Just leave me alone." She said quietly.

"Can't do that I'm afraid."

It was Shane's voice. She was about to stand up but felt a sharp pain in the side of her head before everything went dark.

Everyone met back at the RV shaking their heads just as Shane appeared out of the woods with a bloodied face.

"What the hell happened? Where's Megan?" Everyone questioned.

"She went mental. She told me to follow her to the woods so I did. She fucking hit me and then ran off." He explained. "I thought she was going to kill me."

"Bullshit." Daryl said before running towards the woods where Shane had come from with Rick following behind.

"There's two different tracks all with only one set of footprints. You take that one I'll take the other. Meet back at the farm in a hour. If we haven't found her we will set up a bigger search." Daryl explained showing Rick the tracks so he got a better understanding of where to go.

"Ain't they a bit big for Megan?" Rick asked when he saw a boot print on the mud.

Daryl nodded. "Yeah and so are these. I think your bestie Shane has been lying to you." Daryl said before he headed off following the tracks.

Rick and Daryl could still see each other slightly through the trees and seemed to be following the tracks to the same destination.

As they met up around a large tree they found Megan propped up against it with blood trickle down her head and neck. She was lucky they found her when they saw three walkers approaching.

"She's doesn't even have a weapon on her!" Daryl snapped. "He hit her carried her here left her and then walked back your way." He said as he checked to make sure she wasn't bitten.

"Megan wake up." Rick said shaking her shoulders. She made a groaning noise but didn't open her eyes.

Daryl took out the walkers that were approaching them and retrieved his arrows. Rick was still trying to wake her when he got back.

"What are you doing!" Daryl snapped. He slung his crossbow over his back and picked Megan up bridal style. "She needs Hershel not you shaking her like a maraca." He said walking quickly ahead. "Keep an eye out for walkers!"

Everyone approached them quickly when they arrived back half an hour later.

"Get Hershel." Was all Daryl said as he approached them.

Hershel was already making his way into the porch.

"Bring her in." He said.

Daryl followed them inside and placed her on the bed so Hershel could check her over.

"Is she going to be okay?" Rick asked as he ran into the room.

"I can't be sure yet." Hershel said.

"I can be sure of one thing. Shane's dead." Daryl muttered angrily as he walked out of the house.

"Where is he?" Daryl asked the group noticing Shane wasn't around.

"Daryl leave it...I'll sort him." Rick said grabbing his arm to stop him.

"Oh and what are you going to do? Have a little talk over a cup of tea?"

Merle sniggered from behind him. "Come on bro. Let's go teach him a lesson."

Daryl nodded and they both walked away from camp. Rick was following close behind.

 **-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-**

 _Slight spoiler. Shane isn't going to die just yet_

 _Also I said there would be a character death in this chapter but I changed my mind._

 _Next up:the farm gets over run. Defiantly going to be some deaths._

 _Also Woodbury or the prison first?_

 _Someone said that the prison to make them stronger but I actually thought it weakened them in the show because they let their guard down? Although I could change that of course anyway...What do you think? Either way we are a few chapters from that._

 _Another reminder this will be a slow romance between Daryl and Megan. You have to remember she has just lose her husband..erm again._

 _Also just saying but Otis is still alive...for now? Maybe... I wonder how dar he would haven't gotten if Shane hadn't of killed him?_

 _Anyway let me know what you want me to do with the whole prison thing. I am leaning more towards the prison first because that's what's been asked to do._

 _I like readers to be apart of what the story will be about._

 _Also any other ideas feel free to let me know._

 _Thank you for reading._

 _Frankie._


	8. Chapter 8 - Over run

_Megan Grimes, thirty two years old and pregnant with her first child. It should be a happy time for her but instead she's fighting to survive with her sister in law and nephew. What happens when Daryl becomes overly protective of the mother to be?_

 **-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-**

Daryl, Merle and Rick went in search of Shane. They looked around the farm and couldn't find him anywhere. When they arrived back at camp Lori told them his bag and some guns had gone missing.

"Are you going to search the woods?" Carol asked.

Rick just shrugged sadly. "How's Megan?" He asked Hershel who had just stepped onto the porch.

"She's okay. She's awake, no long term damage from what i can tell, she might have a headache for a few days and feel dizzy but otherwise she's okay." He explained.

"And the baby?" Daryl asked.

"Hard to tell but I believe the baby is just fine too." He said with a smile and a nod allowing Daryl to let out a sigh of relief.

"Right, enough of this lets go kick this Pigs ass." Merle said ready to go once again.

"Why do you even care?" Daryl suddenly snapped.

Merle shrugged. "Even I know you don't hit a women. Especially not a pregnant one. Plus I've never liked that cop."

Daryl just shook his head. "Let's check the woods then. See if we can pick up any tracks."

Rick, Merle and Daryl headed off into the woods leaving the group behind.

"What do you think they will so when they find him?" Carol asked no one in-particular.

"Kill him." Was Loris shakes reply.

It was getting dark and the three men still hadn't arrived back. Dale had taken a walk towards the tree line to see of he could spot them coming.

As he approached the tree line he heard twigs snapping and assumed it was Rick, Daryl and Merle returning. He couldn't have been more wrong when a walker lunged at him. He tried to hold it back but he was trapped.

He screamed loudly as the walker tore his stomachs apart.

He heard footsteps hitting the grass at a fast pace. Andrea was beside him pushing the walker off. A shot rang out as someone killed the walker.

"He's suffering." Andrea cried.

Dale hadn't realised that Rick, Daryl and Merle had appeared until Rick was pointing the gun towards his head. His eyes were wide as he waited for it all to be over. Instead Daryl took Ricks place and then it was over.

"WALKERS GET IN THE HOUSE!" They heard Maggie shout from the porch breaking the silence a few minutes later.

The group at Dales body looked around to see movement near the far tree line. Walkers and lots of them.

The group ran towards the house. Andrea was shouting about not wanting to leave Dales body but was dragged away by Rick screaming and crying.

Guns were handed out as the group began shooting the approaching walkers.

"We have to get out of here. Where's Megan?" Rick shouted.

"Inside." Maggie replied over the gun fire.

Rick ran inside to where Megan was. She was out of it and not even waking to the sounds of shouting and gun fire.

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her outside.

"Lori, Carl in the truck now." He shouted.

They did as he said and watched over Megan while Rick told the others what to do.

Everything was a mess, walkers were everywhere people where screaming and Hershel was refusing to leave.

When Rick finally got Hershel to the truck one car had already left. He wasn't sure who was in it but he knew his remaining family were safe and for now that's all that mattered.

"Where do we go? What do we do?" Lori asked panicked as she held into Carl.

"Highway. We will meet them at the highway." Rick said as he drove off in the truck.

"What about Sophia?" Carl asked in a small voice.

Rick didn't answer. He didn't see Sophia or Carol through all the walkers. He saw Patricia and Jimmy being taken down and Beth being pulled away by Maggie but that was it. He didn't see Merle, Glenn, Daryl, T or Otis either.

Rick stopped the truck at the exact place Sophia and Carl had taken off when morning came around. No one was there. He didn't want to think the worst, maybe they didn't think to come to the highway, maybe they were driving around looking for the others.

Megan had woken during the night. She got out of the car groggily and was being partially held up by Hershel.

"Did you find Shane?" Lori finally asked. It was a question she had been dying to ask since they came beck.

Rick glared at her.

"Shane? Why where's Shane?" Megan asked but was completely ignored. She had only been told that she had slept through a herd of walkers attacking the farm and that they were unsure how the rest of the group were.

"Really? Is that what you care about right now?" He snapped. He checked to make sure Carl was still asleep in the car before saying anything else. "Your _boyfriend_ almost killed my sister, my _pregnant_ sister. I couldn't care if he was dead right now! He was my best friend and he betrayed me by sleeping with you and then he goes and attacks Megan leaving her for dead!" Rick snapped.

"Rick-" Lori started but was cut of by Rick again.

"No, don't bother. I'm sorry your child won't have it's father, I will be there for that child but I will not be around you while you are still pining over that man."

Lori was stunned silent and didn't reply. Instead a car engine broke the silence.

They recognised the car and when it got closer they saw who was inside.

The doors opened and Maggie and Beth ran to Hershel hugging him tightly.

Glenn approached Rick smiling. "I knew you'd be here."

Carol appeared out of the back too looking around for Sophia.

"Is Sophia not with you?" Carol asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Carol. I didn't see her. If I had I would have brought her with me." Rick replied sadly.

She let out a chocked sob and Lori hugged her as she cried for her missing child again.

A few minutes later the familiar roar of Daryl bike approached them.

Merle was on the back with Daryl on the front. Even over the roar of the engine everyone could here them bickering.

"You don't touch my bike again!" Merle snapped as he stepped of the bike.

"You can't even ride the damn thing!" Daryl snapped back but Merle ignored him and approached the group.

"Missed me darlings?" Merle asked grinning.

"Is Sophia with you?" Carol asked desperately.

Merle grinned. "No she's with them." He said pointing to the other car that had followed them. "Couldn't got her on the bike so we got the big guy and the ni- T Dog to follow us here. Daryl said this would be the first place you would go." He said referring the the car that Otis and T got out off.

"Mama!" Sophia shouted as she ran to Carol.

Carl had gotten out of the truck rubbing his eyes. He smiled brightly when he saw everyone and went to greet Sophia.

"Who we missing?" Daryl asked.

"Patricia and Jimmy are gone." Beth sniffed wiping the tears that were streaming down her face again.

"Andrea hasn't arrived either." Megan pointed out.

"You look like shit." Daryl blurted out honestly as he approached her.

"I know." She sighed.

"You alright though?" He asked.

She nodded. "I guess, got a headache and I'm really hungry!" She whined.

He chuckled and took off to retrieved his Rucksack from the bike. He came back grinning as he held up a packet of cookies. Similar to the ones she had brought with her to his tent.

She grinned and snatched them from her. "Thank you." She smiled.

"Taste like crap anyway." He said.

Eventually the group were on the road again after checking out a map and rummaging through cars for supplies and collecting gas.

Merle had forced Daryl to ride in a truck with Megan, T , Sophia and Carol so he could have his precious bike back even though he wasn't riding it. He had just attached it to the back of a truck he had found on the highway.

Daryl was determined to find his own bike. He hated being squashed against the door of the car with Megan practically laying on his lap.

"Are you stroking her hair?" T chuckled looking back at Daryl and Megan.

Daryl looked down, he was indeed stroking Megan's hair he hadn't even realised he had been doing it. He snapped his hand away quickly.

"No!" He snapped even though he knew he had seen it.

Sophia giggled. "You've gone bright red."

"Shut up kid." He muttered embarrassed.

"It's okay Daryl. We won't tell anyone that you're a big softie." Carol grinned from the drivers seat.

He growled. "I'm driving next time or at least get me a bike."

T, Carol and Sophia just giggled.

 **-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-**

 _Another update because I'm not going to be able to update for a few days. Sorry, I have work and obviously that comes first._

 _This chapter is probably really crap because I kind of rushed it so again I apologise. I'll try to make the next chapter better._

 _Just to clear things up Otis is alive as is Shane. He will appear again later and he will get his ass kicked!_

 **All guest reviews will be moderated!**

 **I've recently had some extremely rude ones saying that my story was shit!**

 **If you don't like it then why on earth are you reading it?!**

 **My writing style and love for diverting away from the show will not change no matter how many vulgar commented I receive.**

 **You are wasting your own time and being a coward about it too by using the guest feature.**

 **I do not mind honesty, not one bit and as you can see from my story I don't mind cuss words but when 90% of a review is full of that language I refuse to post it.**

 **Stop wasting your time and find something better to do.**

 **These reviewes were not given to help improve my story, they were given to try and make me delete the story like they have done in the past well guess what I'm not doing it. You lost, goodbye.**

 **Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Taken

_Megan Grimes, thirty two years old and pregnant with her first child. It should be a happy time for her but instead she's fighting to survive with her sister in law and nephew. What happens when Daryl becomes overly protective of the mother to be?_

 **-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-**

"We can't waste the gas Merle! Either let Daryl drive you on the bike or get rid of it." Rick said sternly.

It had been a week since they were forced to run from the farm after the herd of walker attacked. Merle refused to give up his bike even though he couldn't ride it.

"Just let Daryl ride it and you can ride with me and Sophia." Carol said softly.

Merle sighed. "Fine!" He grumbled.

Daryl smirked and began taking the bike off the back if the truck.

"Anyone would think you wanted to get away from me!" Megan joked as she approached Daryl. She was rubbing her arms, trying to warm up for the cold air that was hitting the group directly. They'd had to stop on yet another dreaded highway to gather gas and supplies.

The last week had consisted of the group jumping from place to place trying to survive and keep out of the reach of walkers.

They knew somewhere safe needed to be found soon now that there was two women pregnant in the group. Megan's bump seemed to have popped over night making the situation more real and Lori was always off throwing up whatever little food she had eaten.

"Just want my space." He shrugged.

"I know." She smiled.

She shivered slightly and Daryl noticed.

"You should be looking for some clothes to wear, your going to need bigger and thicker..be freezing if not." He explained.

"Yeah, I know." She nodded. "Can I talk to you first though?" She asked.

He nodded. "Sure. I'm guess away from those?" He asked referring to the group.

She nodded and they walked off to some parked up cars far enough away from the group that they couldn't hear the conversation but was still in sight.

"So what's up? Not the baby is is?" He asked concerned.

"No..well yes it could be."

His eyes widened. "Should I get Hershel?"

"No, no, please just hear me out."

He calmed slightly and nodded.

"Can you remember when I found that baby walker?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Didn't you notice that it wasn't bit or scratched?" She asked.

"It must have been, how else would it have turned."

She paused and let out a deep breath. "Whatever it is." She paused. "whatever this virus is, we all have it. It doesn't matter if you get bitten or scratched, you could die in your sleep from natural causes and come back as one of them."

"And you didn't think to tell anyone?" He snapped getting the attention of the others. "How long have you known?"

"For sure since the CDC but I guess when we found that baby." She confessed.

Some of the group had made their way over. "What's going on?" Carol asked.

Megan looked at Rick and he knew it was time to tell everyone.

"I have something to tell you all." Rick said gathering up the others.

"What?" Lori asked.

"Dr Jenner, he told Megan that you don't need to be scratched or bit to turn into a walker." Rick explained.

Everyone looked at Megan. "What do you mean?" Beth asked.

"We all have it. Whatever it is that changes you is in us all. Whether we die naturally or by a bite." Megan explained.

"And you kept this to yourself? Both of you?" Carol snapped.

And that's when the arguing began. Everyone was glaring angrily at Rick and Megan including Daryl. She had told him because she believed he would understand why she kept it to herself but she had been wrong.

No one spoke to her as they set up camp in the woods. She sat alone as dinner was cooked and Carol angrily passed her a plate of food. Megan was surprised to see Merle trying to calm Carol down and gave Megan a short nod when he looked over at her.

Megan wasn't surprised that some of them were angry and upset but she was surprised when some wanted to leave the group. As Rick argued his case Megan went in search for Daryl who was on watch.

She found him pacing near by.

"Daryl?" She called getting his attention.

He looked back at her, huffed and continued pacing.

She stepped in his path almost causing them both to fall over.

"What do you think your doing?" He hissed.

"I came to apologise!"

"Whatever." He muttered tuning away from her.

"I'm sorry, really sorry, I didn't know how I was suppose to tell anyone. I thought I could trust you to give me some idea on how to tell everyone. I didn't expected you to be so mean about it."

He said nothing. She thought he was ignoring her so she began walking ways rubbing her arms.

"I told you to find some clothes. Do you ever listen?" He asked.

She turned back to him. "Sorry."

He sighed bad approached her. "Stop saying sorry too." He snapped.

"Sor-okay." She chuckled slightly.

"In my rucksack there's a bigger shirt. Still has sleeves. Put that on." He ordered.

She nodded. "Thank you Daryl." She said. She surprised him by hugging him. He tensed slightly but surprised her too when he wrapped his arms around her. It was probably the most awkward looking hug but it made Megan feel better.

"See you later." She said as she pulled away. "Stay safe."

"You too." He replied.

He watched her leave back to camp before turning back to watch for walkers.

Megan found Daryl's bad by a tree. She grabbed it and started rummaging inside.

"What you doing with my brothers stuff mama?" Merle asked. She had to chuckle at the nickname he had given her and now Lori.

"He gave me permission." She answered. "Ask him is you don't believe me. Ah ha!" She grinned as she pulled out the long sleeve shirt.

Merle muttered something to himself before heading over to Daryl.

Megan slipped the large shirt over her head. It was way to big even when her bump grew more it would probably still be baggy on her small frame but it was better than the small sleeve top she had on underneath.

Merle approached Daryl and offered him a cigarette.

"Thanks." Daryl muttered in reply.

"Letting her wear you clothes now?" Merle asked nodding back at Megan.

Daryl looked over and then back to Merle. "She was cold." Daryl shrugged.

Merle chuckled and nodded. "You ain't got a thing for her have you?" He asked.

"A thing? Shes my friend, that's it." Daryl answered and instantly wanted to slap himself in the face.

"Oh a friend?" Merle grinned. "Since when did you have friends?" He asked chuckling.

Daryl sighed and looked over at the group. "Since shit hit the fan. Anyway you can't talk, I've seen you getting close to Carol."

"Yeah, well..." He replied not elaborating.

A few more days past before the group found themselves in a large house surrounded by the woods. They cleared out the two walkers that roamed around inside the house and checked the parameter before checking for supplies and starting a fire.

"Who's swapping places with Glenn?" Rick asked after dinner.

"I will." Megan announced.

"No!"Rick and Daryl said together.

"Please. I've spent so much time outside that being stuck inside is making me feel Ill." She explained.

"Fine but only for an hour or two." Rick said.

She grinned. "Great." She replied.

She headed outside and found Glenn stood by the fence watching the tree line.

"Hey Glenn, I've come to take over." Megan said cheerfully.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah."

He nodded and handed her the rifle, he leant in closer to whisper in her ear. "Be careful, I've felt like someone's been watching me. I'm going to inform Rick now. See what he has to say."

She nodded and watched him leave before checking the perimeter.

As she returned back to the spot she had relived Glenn from she too felt like she was being watched. She looked around but saw nothing.

Rick hadn't come out to tell her to come inside so she assumed he wasn't worried about what Glenn had told him so continued walking around every few minutes before stopping in the same place and still having the feeling of being watched.

When she got to the back of the house she heard the gravel crunch behind her. Before she even had the time to turn around and see who was coming she had a hand cover her mouth.

She dropped the rifle which shot a bullet from the impact.

Her hands grabbed at the large hand covering her mouth trying to pull him away as she was dragged from the house and thrown over the fence onto her stomach. She groaned in pain and tried to shout for Rick.

She saw the figure briefly before being pulled to her feet and dragged into the tree line. She couldn't see who it was. She kicked her feet half into her abductors shins but it did nothing instead her hair got pulled forcefully and the hand pressed against her mouth and nose restricting her breathing.

In the distance see could hear Rick and Daryl shouting her name. She tried to shout out to them when the hand was removed but was pushed into the back of a jeep. Another person sat in the back. A man. He grabbed her hands and handcuffed them before the other man got into the jeep and began driving away.

She was about to scream at those who took her demanding to know what was happening but instead she got a piece of cloth forced into her mouth and tied around the back of her head.

She looked out the back of the car window just in time to see the torches of Rick and Daryl's flashing as they attempted to chase the jeep.

She closed her eyes and prayed they wouldn't hurt her or her baby. She also hoped that when she was pushed into her stomach it hadn't harmed the baby. For all she knew she could be slowly dying right now before turning into a walker because her baby had died inside her.

Glenn had returned to the group explaining that he thought they were being watched.

Rick dismissed it and put it down to being jumpy in new places although he did stand by the window and watch Megan return back around each time she circled the house.

That was until he heard the rifle shot.

He and Daryl darted outside as quickly as they could.

Daryl easily picked up the sounds of muffled cries and followed them around the back of the house. He and Rick shouted for Megan trying to find out where she was. Was It a walker that had got her or another survivor? Either was she was in danger.

Movement caught Daryl's eye and he pushedRick towards the fence and into the tree line.

Rick fell causing Daryl to stop and help him up, briefly he lost site of Megan until he heard a car engine. They followed quickly until they reached a dirt track.

They ran after the jeep until they couldn't see it anymore but even then they were reluctant to give up.

Neither knew what to do or where to begin looking for her.

Why would they take her and only her? Why not Glenn, he had been on watch longer? Did they know she was pregnant and not as strong? So many questions ran through the men's minds.

They headed back to the house and delivered the bad news.

Rick was feeling guilty.

"I shouldn't have let her go."

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

 _The next chapter will be focused solely on Megan and where she is and who took her._

 _Let me know what you think of this chapter._

 _Thank you for reading._

 _Frankie._


	10. Chapter 10 - We Meet Again

_Megan Grimes, thirty two years old and pregnant with her first child. It should be a happy time for her but instead she's fighting to survive with her sister in law and nephew. What happens when Daryl becomes overly protective of the mother to be?_

 **-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-**

Megan awoke shivering. She checked her surroundings realising she was in what looked like maybe a basement.

It was dark and dusty, her hands were tied behind her and attached to the chair she was sat on. She couldn't even remember getting there.

She began shivering again and went to pull her shirt tighter when she realised she couldn't but not only that but her clothes were missing apart from her underwear.

"Hey asshole!" She shouted hoping to get someone's attention.

She heard the clanging of doors and locks before someone entered.

Someone she never hoped to see..

Someone she would kill in a heartbeat.

Shane.

"We meet again." He grinned.

"Shut it Walsh." Another voice said before Megan could get a word in.

Another man entered the room. He was tall and quite attractive in her eyes but he also looked like he could be very dangerous.

"Who are you?" Megan asked.

"I'm the Governor." The man grinned.

She raised an eyebrow. "Alright then.."

"And Shane said you're Megan, you were captured by some bad men so he saved you."

She blinked at the governor wondering if he was joking but he genuinely looked serious.

"He didn't save me at all. That group was my family! He ran away from our group because he knocked up my sister in law, got handsy with the wrong people and killed my husband!" Megan shouted.

"Your husband was already-" He was cut off when the governor punched him In the face.

Megan was surprised to see Shane cower away from him. She saw something in his eyes that she hadn't before. Fear, fear of the Governor. In a way she thought of it as a good thing but if the Governor could scare someone like Shane then what was he capable of.

Shane left the took grumbling to himself and holding his bloody nose. The Governor turned back to Megan.

"I apologise for his behaviour, he's new here. He told me he was on a mission to rescue you and his girlfriend. Seems it was all a lie. He will be punished.." He said. He sounded genuine but Megan knew she had to be wary of this man after all she was locked up and tied to a chair but if he really meant what he said about punishing Shane she hoped it was to death.

"C-can I have my clothes back now?" She asked.

He nodded. "Of course. We have to make sure you had no hidden weapons." He explained.

She nodded although unsure if he was telling the truth. He left and returned a few minutes later with her clothes. He placed then on the table before rounding her chair and untying the rope.

She brought her hands together and began rubbing her aching wrists.

"I will wait outside until you are dressed and I will show you around your new home."

She didn't have time to questions him. He was out of the door in seconds, she could hear him talking to someone.

New home? She wasn't sure if she liked the sound of that.

She just wanted to be back with her group...her family..Daryl...

She picked up the shirt he had given her. The smell of cigarettes and...well Daryl hit her senses.

It was a comfort.

She redressed and called out for the Governor informing him that she was ready.

He smiled. "We can find you some smaller clothes, clean clothes." He said.

She just nodded not wanting to reveal the comfort the shirt gave her.

"Let me show you around Woodbury." He said leading her out of the long corridors. Several guards stood by doors with large, intimidating guns resting in their hands.

"Woodbury?" She questioned although her eyes were still fixed on the men with guns. .

"Yes, when it all began we blocked off all entrances to this small town, we have guards watching for the dead and living, we have all kinds of people here who we have rescued. Some old, young, even children." He informed her.

" _Sounds too good to be true_." She thought.

She didn't expect to see so many people roaming the streets. They looked clean, well fed and happy. It was something she hadn't seen in a while.

"This certainly does look great..." She began but trailed off.

"I'm sensing a but.." The Governor said.

"What about my family?" She asked.

"We can search for them, infact I have already sent people to the house Walsh kidnapped you from. If they are there we can bring them back, you can all live here safely including your unborn baby." He said smiling softly.

She nodded slowly. "So what do I have to do to earn my keep?" She asked.

"Well as you're pregnant you can't do much, I personally won't allow it. Why don't you spend some time relaxing, get a feel for the place, I have set you up in my house for the time being."

"O-oh, okay."

He smiled and squeezed her shoulder gently. "And don't worry. You will be safe here."

"Not with Shane around I won't be." She admitted.

"I'll deal with him. If he comes anywhere near you then let me know and he will be leaving." He said, his voice suddenly sounding very cold.

She just nodded, if it was up to her Shane would have been fed to the walkers but she wasn't in charge.

Although as she looked around and then to the governor who wore a charming yet villainous smile an idea came to mind and as soon as her family arrived she would work with them to take over Woodbury or at least become The Governors right hand man...women. Then Shane can be dealt with once and for all.

She was brought from her thoughts when the governor called over a young women. She had red hair and was very pretty.

"Amanda, this is Megan, please can you show her around the town, introduce her to some of the residents and bring her back to my house before curfew."

Amanda nodded and smiled sweetly at him "Of course."

Megan met many residents that day. There were more than she expected. She couldn't remember a single one of their names.

Amanda brought her to the Governors front door just before curfew as instructed.

The governor was stood at the door waiting with his arms crossed and smiling.

"Had fun?" He asked Megan.

"It was a little overwhelming ." She admitted.

"That's understandable." He replied as he guided her into the house. "I made dinner." He announced.

She smiled and once again allowed him to guide her to a seat at the table.

After eating the most she had in a long time Megan was full and ready for bed.

The governor showed her to the room she would be sleeping in and where his was if she needed him. He told her not to roam around the house where she hadn't already been which she found odd but respected his privacy. Although she knew her curious side may get the better of her eventually.

She entered the bedroom and said goodnight to the governor.

The bed was large and looked comfy.

 _"You'll sleep in the nicest, comfiest bed again one day."_ Daryl words echoed throughout her head. He hadn't been lying but she felt guilty.

She wondered where the group was, were they safe, were they worried about her, out searching for her?

She missed them all, she just hoped the Governor brought them back soon

There was a pair of pyjamas laying on the bed. She didn't put them on. Instead she fell to sleep in the clothes she had been wearing all day, breathing in the familiar scent.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

 _So how was it? Any good?_

 _So as Merle is kind of a good guy in my story, I really wanted to make Shane real crazy and nasty._

 _In case there is any confusion Andrea is still alive and has met up with Michonne although not mentioned because we don't see anything from her point of view but you can imagine._

 _Haven't gotten that far into the story yet but whether Andrea arrives at Woodbury is still unsure so she may be kept alive..but don't get your hopes up if you actually like Andrea. I'm actually a huge Andrea fan especially in the comics, so if I keep her alive longer than in the show don't be surprised._

 _Next chapter will be centred solely around the group, more Daryl and Rick than the others._

 _And I may add the Governors punishment for Shane._

 _I hope you are still enjoying the story._

 _Thank you for reading._

 _Frankie._


	11. Chapter 11 - Hidden Feelings

_Megan Grimes, thirty two years old and pregnant with her first child. It should be a happy time for her but instead she's fighting to survive with her sister in law and nephew. What happens when Daryl becomes overly protective of the mother to be?_

 **-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-**

After Daryl and Rick told the group what had happened to Megan Daryl wanted to head straight out and look for them, Rick refused. They didn't know who was left out there, people could still be watching them waiting for them to move on and take them all out one by one.

Daryl didn't even attempt to sleep that night, no one really did although sleep won the battle for most of the group.

Daryl sat by the window listening to the odd snore coming from the group.

His thoughts were all over the place. He was angry, upset and scared.

He was worried they wouldn't find Megan again, he was worried that if they did she would he hurt or worse.

She was his friend..no she was more than that, he was close to admitting to himself that his feelings for Megan were stronger than he ever imagined but how could he now. He needed to push them back because he wasn't sure he would be able to keep it together if they didn't find her soon.

Then there was the baby. When they found out that you turn into a walker either way Daryl instantly worried about Megan. What is she got hurt and the baby turned? She would slowly be turning and not know it until the fever hit.

He wondered why she was taken, what did others want with her? He had a rough idea of what other survivors were capable of but he didn't want to believe they would do such things to pregnant women but in this new world people changed, turned into polar opposites of their former self if they were too weak to stop that change.

When morning came the group decided it was better for them to at least try and find Megan.

They all got in separate cars and drove in the general direction of where Megan was taken.

They checked down most side roads they came across, watched houses for movement but used mainly the long continuous road as their main point of the search.

Days went by and the harsh cold weather was taking it's toll on some of the group.

Daryl had become even more distant with everyone apart from Rick. He kept himself to himself and didn't say a word unless it was to order everyone to get back on the road. Loosing Megan had brought Daryl and Rick closer together, although both determined find her they were also loosing hope.

As more days passed Daryl still refused to stop looking for Megan. Rick was slowly beginning to give up, they had no clue as to where she was or how she was. The chances of finding her were slim.

What he found odd was taking Megan hadn't been any kind of warning for their group. Those who took Megan hadn't come back for the rest of them or - from what they were aware of -looking for them.

It had crossed his mind that Shane could be behind it. He was still out there whether It was as a survivor seeking revenge or a walker seeking flesh. He was out there somewhere. Rick hoped he was dead but if he was alive there was a chance he had been watching them since he left the farm and there was a good chance he was using Megan to bring the entire group to him.

If only Rick knew how accurate his theory was.

The Governor entered Shane's house without even knocking. He was sat at the kitchen table nursing a bottle of whiskey.

"You're a better actor than I gave you credit for." The Governor grinned.

Shane smirked. "Had to be done."

The Governor nodded. "Why her though? Thought you wanted Lauren-Lori? Whatever her name is."

"Lori and I do." He replied.

"Then why the girl? Not that I mind." He smirked. "I can make use of her."

"She's Ricks sister. He will come looking for her and that filthy redneck too. Send a group of men out in a few days searching for them. Trust me, it won't be long until you come across them. You can bring them here, I can have Lori back and you can use the others as walker bait for all I care, although I wouldn't mind dealing with Rick myself.." He grinned.

The Governor nodded. "Alright then, but if this plan goes wrong you'll be walker bait." He warned.

"You owe me one. This is the least you can do." Shane replied.

The Governor snorted. "Don't push it Shane, you're surviving here, I'll kick you out if I want too. No pigs around anymore to stop me from beating you to the ground." He said riling Shane up.

"Maybe not but a deals a deal." Shane hissed.

The Governor nodded. "It is but there is one thing left for me to do."

"What's that?" He asked.

"Megan believes I'm going to punish you. I need to make it believable."

"Oh come on." Shane exclaimed slamming his fist in the table, knowing what he meant.

The Governor grinned. "Don't want her getting suspicious."

"You're going to enjoy this ain't you?" Shane asked standing from his chair.

"Yes, yes I am Shane." The Governor grinned

After it was done Shane was sure he had a few cracked ribs, his face was bloodied and his bottom lip was bust.

"You enjoyed that way too much. It only had to be on the face." Shane grimaced.

The Governor chuckled before heading to the door. "Had to be believable."

The group had set up camp in the woods, gathered around the fire and trying to come up with a plan to get Megan back. Most had given up, they believed she was dead or too far away for them to do anything.

Daryl refused to talk to anyone. The only time anyone ever heard anything from him was to argue about going to find Megan.

As soon as the group found camp and was settled Daryl would head on out to look for Megan or at least a sign that she was okay.

He wasn't giving up, he couldn't.

Merle was genuinely worried about his brother, he had never seen him act like this. He was so determined yet so close to giving up. Merle could see the pain in his brothers eyes, he wanted to help but he had no idea how. He often went out on the road trying to lesson the strain on Daryl as he helped search places for Megan. Merle knew the feelings that Daryl had for Megan went deeper than friendships, whether Daryl knew that or not was another story. He had, had his problems with his brother before, teased and tormented him about not having a women or two in his life to fuck around with but now that he had Carol, he saw the appeal of an actually relationship. He'd tried to get Daryl to go out and get laid, gave a meaningless one night stand but it was never something Daryl found appealing.

Merle couldn't be sure how Daryl would react if they went any longer without finding Megan or worse found her dead. He hoped they would find her for his brothers sake..even for Rick. Although he would never admit any of this out loud.

While out in the woods checking cabins for Megan and hunting food for the group Daryl came across something more than out of place in the quiet world now.

It was laughter. He followed it hoping to see survivors..maybe even Megan but instead he was met with a wall. On the other side he could hear laughter and talking. He wondered if he imagined it.

He walked along the side of the wall waiting to find an entrance. He hid in some bushes when he saw armed men stood on vehicles looking out down the road that was just a few feet away.

He wasn't sure exactly what this place was, or what the people inside were like but maybe just maybe they had Megan.

When the gates began to open he crouched down further watching as a car drive out.

A car with a familiar face in the front.

Shane was there, could Megan be too.

Before he was noticed Daryl ran none stop back to the camp.

Everyone looked at him confused as he arrived back panting and trying to explain what he saw.

"Safe place...guards with guns...Shane was there..Megan might be too." He aids all at once.

"Wait, what?" Rick asked not understanding.

Daryl caught his breath and began explaining once again what he had seen but in more detail.

"Shane took her and brought her there..." Rick muttered.

"But why?" Lori asked.

"I don't know. To get revenge on us, to get back at you and me, there's a number of reasons." Rick said.

"Why would he keep her alive then. It's been what? Three weeks now..wouldn't he have killed her already or flaunted it in our faces that he had taken her. Maybe he's just there to start a fresh." Lori defended.

"Stop sticking up for him!" Rick snapped making Lori shut up and look away.

"What do we do?" Merle asked.

"I say me, Daryl, You and Glenn check this place out. See if we can get a view inside, find out how many guards their are and most importantly if Megan is in there." Rick explained.

"Why don't you just pretend you are looking for a safe zone." Carol asked.

"No, with Shane there it could be risky." Rick replied.

"I say we blow the fucker up " Merle said

"No! We check it out first and then we come up with a plan. We have to know what we are up against or if Megan us even in there." Rick explained.

"I have an idea..." Otis spoke up.

Everyone looked at him. "What?" Rick asked.

"Well I'm hardly you most skilled member of the group, I can hunt and shoot pretty well but apart from that I'm pretty much nothing. If I approach the gates looking for sanctuary and they let me in, coming face to face with Shane wouldn't be such a big deal. Unless he's been watching us. I will tell him I was left behind, it's more believable, that you would leave me behind." He explaind.

"I'm not sure..." Rick said.

"No way, not happening." Hershel said sternly.

"Let's see how the first plan goes. Please consider it though Rick. I have nothing to loose." Otis stated.

Hershel began arguing with Otis and Rick blocked it out, it was all going wrong for them once again.

Will anything ever go right?

"As soon as it gets dark we go right?" Daryl asked finally looking a little more hopefully, breaking Rick from his thoughts.

"Yes. Does everyone agree?" Rick asked.

Everyone nodded but Lori and Hershel who looked annoyed.

Daryl waited patently until nightfall came before they began to set off towards the safe zone.

"Got a good feeling about this baby brother and even if she not there i still think she's alive" Merle said slapping his shoulder.

Daryl just nodded. He hoped Merle was right.

 **-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-**

 _So I know the chances of this happening would be pretty slim but it's made up no one cares right?_

 _Next chapter will be a bit of Megan and the group and then the chapter after that they will be reunited...maybe. ;)_

 _Also I know I've had Daryl almost admit his feelings in his head but it will still be a while before he does anything about it._

 _I can guarantee he will not let Megan out of his sight after this fiasco!_

 _Also hopefully an ass kicking for Shane will be around the corner ;)_

 _Let me know what you think.._

 _Was it any good?_

 _Thank you for reading._

 _Frankie._

 _:)_


	12. Chapter 12 - Familiar Faces

_Megan Grimes, thirty two years old and pregnant with her first child. It should be a happy time for her but instead she's fighting to survive with her sister in law and nephew. What happens when Daryl becomes overly protective of the mother to be?_

 **-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-**

The first few days at Woodbury hadn't been as bad as Megan thought. She was welcomed with open arms by all of the residents and although she didn't trust The Governor completely, he too had welcomed her, he treat her well and had kept to his promise of punishing Shane, so she thought anyway.

Shane kept his distance, he avoided her in the streets of Woodbury and never entered the Governors house while she was there.

She missed her family but still believed The Governor had been sending people to look for them, which he had but not to keep them safe or bring them to her.

Although after two weeks Megan began seeing The Governors true colours when she found out what the entertainment at Woodbury was.

She never expected to see men fighting against each other and then walkers. It was then she knew this place wasn't all it seemed which led to her curious side coming out.

She started by snooping around the house when The Governor wasn't in. She came across many things, the worst being a room full of fish tanks, no fish, but walker heads.

She inspected each one, curious but disgusted. She hadn't heard the footsteps approaching until an arm was around her neck.

"What did I tell you?" The governor snapped tightening his grip.

"I-I'm sorry." She stammered.

"Not good enough, think you need to learn a lesson." He said.

The Governor took her back to the room she had been in when she first arrived. He put a gag in her mouth to stop her from shouting and screaming before getting one of his men to hold her down while he tied her up once again.

She was shaking in fear, she wanted it all to be over with, the only thing keeping her from completely loosing it was her unborn baby.

She just wanted to be back with her brother, her friends, family, Daryl.

As Daryl, Rick, Merle and Glenn approached the wall they could hear loud music, cheers and laughter.

"Sounds like they have it good here." Glenn said.

"They had guards standing over near the gate." Daryl said as they approached the area he had been in shortly before.

"Doesn't look like there are any guards." Rick commented.

"Must all be at this party they seem to be having. I say we crash this shit." Merle chuckled.

"No, we need to check it out first." Rick said. "Need to find a gap in their wall find away to sneak in and have A look around maybe. Remember we are only doing this too see if Megan is here, if not we leave them alone." He suggested.

They heard twigs snapping behind them and raised their weapons expecting walkers or maybe a look out for the town.

A tall black women appeared with her katana outstretched in front of her.

"Who are you, are you with the town?" Rick asked raising his gun to her.

"No."

"Then why are you here?" Daryl hissed. "We have stuff to do!"

"Around the back..there's a way in." She said.

"Why are you telling us this?" Merle asked not trusting her one bit.

"I need to get my friend out, there's guards in the holding areas more than I can take on. I heard you talking. You want a way in, I will show you but you help me in the process." She said keeping her eyes fixed on them.

"Holding area, maybe they have Megan there." Daryl said.

"Or maybe this is a trap." Merle said.

"Forget it." The women said before attempting to walk away.

"No, wait, show me please. I'll go alone if I have to." Daryl said sounding almost desperate.

The women nodded once and set off again with Daryl following.

"You can either help or wait. Ether way I'm going to see if Megan is there." Daryl called.

A few seconds later and he could hear them following behind muttering quietly between them.

Megan couldn't be sure how long she had tied up in the room for. Someone came and gave her food every so often but with no window in the room she couldn't tell when nightfall came or when morning arrived. To her it felt like she had been there for weeks.

On one occasion Shane came through the door grinning.

"Got a friend for you." He grinned before pulling a person into the room. They had a sack on their head and their hands tied together.

Another chair was brought in and the persons was sat down in it before being tied to it.

The sack was taken off the person head.

Megan gasped when she saw the familiar face.

"Andrea."

The two women's eyes widened when they saw each other.

Before either could say anything else they had been gagged.

A man with a gun stayed in the room the entire time, every so often he would ask if they needed anything, apparently even with a mean streak the Governor wouldn't let a pregnant women starve. Although Megan hated the governor at that moment she was thankful for that.

A few days after Andrea arrived the guard never returned to their room. Instead they could hear the music and cheering from outside.

Megan and Andrea tried their best to work the gags from their mouths. Eventually Andrea was successful.

"We need to get out of here."

Megan nodded and continued to attempt to get the gag off while Andrea tried to figure out what to do next.

Eventually she got free off the gag. "It happens weekly. Everyone gathered to watch people fight other people and then walkers." Megan explained even though her mouth was dry. "They won't be back for a while. We need to get out, out of this room and out of Woodbury."

"Where's Rick? The group?" Andrea asked as she tugged at the ropes binding her hands.

"Shane took me from them a month back maybe, I don't know. I've been in here ages. I've been so stupid." She began to cry.

"We both trusted him, when Shane found me and Michonne in the woods I thought I could trust him again even after eventing that happened at the farm. " she tugged her hand out of the rope. "Done it." She said pulling her hands free. Her wrists were bloody from tugging against the rope.

Andrea pulled her legs free of the rest of the ties and immediately began untying Megan.

"Let's just focus on getting out off here." Andrea said calmly wiping Megan's tears.

"How though? We need weapons. There might still be a guard outside on watch."

They both began looking around the room. It was empty apart form the two chairs and a few cupboards which too where empty.

"The chairs." Andrea said.

Megan nodded not needing her to explain as they began to smash a leg of the chair.

"Knock them out at least." Andrea chuckled slightly.

"Stay behind me." Andrea ordered.

Megan nodded knowing now defiantly wasn't the time to argue.

The door was unlocked which surprised them as the cautiously walked out and into the dark corridor.

The walked down the long dark corridor before rounding a corner. There were two guards with their backs to them near the open door watching the viscous fighting of a man and a walker.

They creeped up behind the men and. Andrea hit one over the head as hard as she could causing him to plummet to the floor alerting the other guard of her presence. She grinned at the guard before plunging the chair leg into his throat. Blood splattered across Andrea and Megan as the man sleepy fell to the floor. She hadn't expected that to happen but it worked.

"Any weapons on them you take." Andrea ordered.

Megan nodded and took a knife, pistol and rifle from the dead guards body. She stabbed him in the head in case he came back before they had gotten out of there and Andrea did the same to the other although he was only knocked out.

"Ready?" Andrea asked.

Megan nodded. "How do we sneak past them though?" She asked nodding towards the clueless Woodbury residence.

Andrea grinned and held up something in her hand.

"Smoke canister."

Megan smiled and Andrea set the smoke canister off throwing it towards the residence.

They only noticed when their surroundings became foggy leaving Megan and Andrea enough time to head towards the gate.

"Can't get out." Andrea panicked.

"Is there any other way out?"

Andrea thought for a moment before nodding and pulling Megan along with her hand.

The Woodbury residents were running around like crazy and shots were randomly being fired.

Megan and Andrea came to a large open area.

"Through there." Andrea ordered.

"Ah, ah, ah, I don't think so ladies."

They both turned around to see Shane stood behind them with two guard pointing guns at them.

"Nice try." He smirked. "Weapons on the ground." He ordered.

They looked at each other before slowly placing the guns on the ground keeping the knives hidden in their boots. If they planned it right they could have taken the two guards out easily leaving them with just shave who had stupidly arrived with no weapon but neither wanted to take the risk.

"Good girls."

Daryl, Rick, Glenn, Merle and the women they now knew of as Michonne approached a metal gate. They could here fast footsteps so stayed low.

"Andrea?" Rick whispered when he saw the familiar face beside Megan.

"You know her?" Michonne asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Your the group that left her at the farm."

"We didn't mean too now come on let's get them." Daryl said forgetting any potential danger and he began to approach them.

He was pulled back by Rick and Merle.

"Stop, look." Rick hissed.

Daryl watched as Andrea and Megan were forced to lower their weapons and place them on the ground.

"It all comes back to that asshole Shane." Daryl muttered angrily.

"At least they are alive." Rick pointed out.

"For now."

"We need a plan and a damn good one." Glenn announced.

"Well come I. Pizza boy hurry up." Daryl urged.

"Suppose that's better than Chinaman." Glenn muttered.

Megan had heard them, she had seen the movement out of the corner of her eye. She needed to stay calm and try to keep Shane where he was while they came up with a plan.

"Why do you need me Shane?" She asked shocking him slightly before he covered it with a smirk.

"Oh Megan your nothing special don't worry, just a pawn in the game I'm playing."

"Oh really? So Loris your queen?" She mocked.

"Megan stop." Andrea hissed knowing it was winding him up.

Megan ignored her. "Why not take her Shane? Why me?"

"Because we use to have fun." He smiled. "Lots and lots of fun."

"No, you had fun, while I got my heart broke."

"Oh Meg, you gotta admit you enjoyed it."

She shrugged. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, you still used me, told me the stuff I wanted to here. Even though you had a string of other girls you were doing the same too."

"Wasn't my fault you loved me."

She snorted. "I wouldn't take it that far. You not as great as you think you are, especially not now, your just the idiot that does as the Governors says like a fucking lap dog, so lonely and delusion that you kidnap pregnant women to her to another pregnant women." She laughed. "And you two.." She said looking at the guards. "Your taking orders from a guy that would kill you in a heart beat, I notice he doesn't have big weapons like you. That's because he will go and hide away why you two do the fighting and neither of you will come out of it alive."

The guards said nothing.

"Oh and how are you going to fight the three off us?" Shane asked chuckling. "Two weak women with no weapons."

Megan laughed. "Just two weak women? Your wrong Shane."

He as about to reply when the two guards dropped to the floor their throats slit.

Shane's eyes widened when Daryl stood in front of him with his crossbow pointed at his head. Merle came up behind him and pressed his knife that was attached to his stump against his neck.

"I'd happily be the one to kill you Shane but I think I'll leave that this lot." She said as Rick came out of the shadows with his gun raised.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

 _As I said before I love Andrea in the comics and the show, I hated that she was killed off on the show and that's why I'm keeping her in my story. She ain't going anywhere! SO if you don't like it don't read!_

 _I know there has been a lot off changes but all I have done really is cut out the first half of the governors attack if that makes sense._

 _The group will find the prison eventually and maybe the governor will return again but then again maybe not depends how the story goes, maybe I will introduce other threats earlier than in the show to drive them out of the prison. Anyway still a long way from that so don't be all whiny if you don't like where I'm taking this story._

 _So Megan and Daryl have been reunited in a sense but first we have to kick some ass._

 _ **Who do you want to be the one to actually kill Shane that's if you even want him to die yet?**_

 _I know I said a while ago that Shane being Judith's father for sure was for a reason but I changed my mind and then all this happened so I wouldn't mind killing him off now but I wanted to see what you all think._

 _Anyway I hope you liked this chapter._

 _Thank you for reading._

 _Frankie._

 _:)_


	13. Chapter 13 - Reunited

_Megan Grimes, thirty two years old and pregnant with her first child. It should be a happy time for her but instead she's fighting to survive with her sister in law and nephew. What happens when Daryl becomes overly protective of the mother to be?_

 **-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-**

Shane looked from Rick to Daryl to Megan. Even though he had a gun to his head and a knife to his throat he was still grinning like an idiot.

Andrea had rushed straight to Michonnes, happy to be reunited but not letting their guards down.

Michonne, Andrea and Glenn stood ready waiting, incase any of the Governors men appeared. The screams and shots from the main areas of Woodbury had died down.

"Now come on Rick. You wouldn't shoot me would you? I'm your best friend." Shane smirked.

Rick scoffed. "You stopped being my friend when you slept with my wife and tried to kill my sister."

"I think you're over reacting but okay. Fancy calling your little friends off?" He asked causing Merle to tighten his grip on Shane's throat.

"Give me one good reason not to slit your throat right this second." Merle hissed.

Shane chuckled but didn't reply instead he looked to Daryl who was practically steaming with anger, his crossbow pointed towards Shane's head and his finger on the trigger.

"All because of that whore, who'd have thought the tough old redneck would fall for-"

Daryl cut him off with a kick in the stomach. Shane and Merle plummeted to the floor. Merle never moved his knife wielding stump from Shane's throat.

Shane groaned. "Well that wasn't very nice."

"Daryl calm down..." Rick said trying to stop Daryl.

"You don't talk about her like that." Daryl growled.

Megan watched from a distance. The words Shane said didn't bother her, she had heard them many times over the years. She couldn't understand why they had angered Daryl so much. It just proved he didn't really know her, she felt like a whore all because of one stupid mistake she made, allowing Shane to get away with what he did for so long.

"Someone doesn't like hearing the truth." Shane chuckled. "I have to ask has she fucked you too? She's good ain't she, bet that's the only reason you're trying to save her."

Another kicked in the ribs caused Shane to groan but he still continued with his tormenting riling Daryl and Rick both up.

"Can't I just slit his throat?" Merle asked clearly bored by the whole "all talk, no action" bullshit.

"Shut it Merle." Rick and Daryl hissed.

"Hey Megan!" Shane shouted causing everyone to look over at her.

The distraction allowed Shane to roll away from Merle and get to his feet grabbing one of the guns Megan and Andrea had earlier placed on the ground. He pointed it directly at Megan.

Andrea gasped when he saw what was happening and she grabbed the last gun just in case.

"Now you come here." He said grinning towards Megan.

"Megan don't." Andrea warned.

She hesitated but when she saw his finger move to the trigger she began making her way towards him.

"Meg, don't." She heard Daryl plead as she passed him.

It wasn't that she wanted to but Shane had truly gone crazy although she had questioned his stability before the outbreak.

She stood before him and he turned her around. She was now facing the group who still had their weapons raised at Shane although hesitant to use them now Megan was in danger.

Shane wrapped his arm around her waist with his hand in her swollen stomach.

She squeezed her eyes shit feeling sick from the feeling.

"Imagine that Megan. This could have been our little baby couldn't it." He chuckled.

Megan allowed the tears to flow while everyone else listened confused.

"What do you mean?" Rick asked.

"Oh didn't your precious sister tell you?" Shane chuckled. "See Megan had a crush on me didn't you, now me, I wasn't interested in some silly lovey dovey relationship but she was handing it to me on a plate so... I thought I might as well take what's being given right?" He laughed.

Rick gripped his gun tighter and Daryl stepped closer. Shane tightened his grip causing Megan to whimper as he held the gun to her head.

"It was good fun wasn't it Megan?" He asked.

She let out a sob instead of answering. She couldn't bare to look at her brothers face so she kept her eyes firmly shut.

"Well it was at first but then she found that idiot Matthew, she didn't want me anymore did you?" He asked. "I shouldn't have minded of course, we were just friends with benefits but she was mine, all mine."

"She ain't a possession." Merle hissed.

"She is to me." He grinned as he brought his hand up to her breast, squeezing it. "This is mine, just like Lori is." He said looking directly at Rick, purposely riling him up.

"I'm going to kill you."

Shane smirked. "No, I'm going to kill you all first." He chuckled.

His finger went to the trigger.

Everyone watched as he pulled it, the sound of a gun shot echoed grouch out the area.

Daryl opened his eyes expecting to see Megan's lifeless body on the ground but she wasn't.

Shane was laying on the floor blood pooling from his head.

Daryl looked to the side of him. Rick had his gun still aimed at where Shane had stood.

"I'm sorry...it was a risk I had to take." Rick said before lowering his gun and walking towards Megan. He brought her into a hug and she began sobbing into his chest.

"Yay, family reunion now we really need to leave." Glenn said.

Rick looked over at Michonne and Andrea. "Your coming with us too?" He asked.

The women looked at each other before nodding.

"Then let's leave." He replied.

The sounds of shouts and footsteps began getting closer as they headed back into the woods through the broken fence.

When they couldn't hear the shouts of the Woodbury guards Rick finally stopped. He turned to Megan looking angrily.

She was shaking and still crying from the ordeal.

"What did he mean Megan?" Rick asked through gritted teeth.

"I.i..Rick no! Let's just go."

"No!" He snapped. "I've just killed my best friend..you need to explain this now."

"Rick this really isn't the time " Andrea said calmly.

"No it isn't." Daryl snapped.

"What did he mean when he said that your baby could have been his too?" He asked. "Did you cheat on Matthew with..him?" He asked.

"No!" She shouted. "How dare you even ask that! I am not your wife!" She hissed.

"Then what did he mean?" Rick shouted.

"Back off officer not do friendly." Merle said stepping up.

Rick didn't take his eyes off Megan.

"When..when me and Shane..it was right before I met Matthew, it was the last time anything happened between us. He'd put something in my drink...we spent the entire weekend...I was barely conscious most of the time...I forgot to take my birth control..." She explained evasively although everyone got the gist of what she was trying to say.

Rick let out a shaky breath. "Did...oh Christ..did he..." He couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Some times I would wake up and he would already be..you know...others he would ask and I couldn't respond. I don't know what he did to me Rick honestly. I couldn't speak, I could barely move. He kept giving me what I thought was water but it couldn't have been." She began to cry once again.

"That's enough let's just get her back." Glenn said sternly.

Rick was still stunned at what he had found out. He turned away from the group and headed on without them.

The only sounds heard were the odd growl from Rick as he continued to repeat the information over and over in his head and the occasional sob from Megan as she tried to hold it back.

Andrea tried to comfort her while Michonne stood awkwardly to the side.

Glenn and Merle watched everyone's backs while Daryl kept his eyes solely focused on Megan.

"Where here now." Daryl said quietly looking over at Megan. She kept her eyes focused on the floor and nodded.

Everyone was awake at camp apart from Carl and Sophia.

"Megan! Holy..Andrea" T gasped when he saw them causing everyone to turn and look at the new arrivals.

She didn't even look up. She could feel everyone's eyes on her.

Megan didn't sleep last night, she stayed awake watching as Rick paced the entire camp over and over again. He would glance at her before shaking his head and looking away.

The next morning she finally took Rick to the side. She didn't want her brother to be ashamed of her.

"What do you want Megan?" He asked annoyed.

"I-I just wanted to say sorry." She stammered.

"For what exactly? Sleeping with my bestfriend?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"I-I guess." She replied stunned that he was talking to her like that.

"How long was it going on for Megan?" Rick asked.

"It wasn't a constant thing-"

"How long?" He cut her off.

"F-five or six years, then I met Matthew and it stopped! It stopped the night he..."

"The night he took advantage of you." Rick finished. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. He sounded hurt.

"He's your bestfriend..."

Rick laughed. "Some friend he was, wasn't he?"

"Rick.."

"No Megan just forget it. I'm not mad at you for what Shane did, I should have known, I saw they way he would flirt with you, touch you when he thought no one was looking but to me that was just Shane, he'd flirt with his own reflection!" He half chuckled. "But I never expected him to be sleeping with my sister." He said through gritted teeth. "And he got you pregnant..." He added sounding upset once again.

"I'm sorry." She said letting out a sob.

"W-what happened? To the baby I mean?" He asked.

She closed her eyes and looked away. "He didn't believe it was his." She said looking back at Rick. "I had an abortion." She gulped not knowing what his reaction would be.

"Oh Meg." He said in a softer voice. "I'm so sorry." He said pulling her into a hug. "If I had known I would have done something about it."

"Well I think me and Shane have both been punished don't you?" She asked pulling away.

"What's that mean?" He asked.

"Shane's dead..and I'm stuck with a baby, no husband and the dead are trying to eat me, I love my child already but I'd say this is a punishment for aborting..." She stopped. "Maybe that's why it took so long for me and Matthew to conceive.."

"Meg, you need to stop thinking this way. None of this is happening because of those years with Shane, for aborting a baby that wouldn't have been loved by that asshole. You need to stop feeling guilty about it, you have your baby now, yours and Matthews and even thought he isn't here physically to watch him or her grow, I still think he's somewhere around watching over you." Rick said softly.

She chuckled. "Yeah and we all know that's bullshit. Did you have a run in with some holy group or something while I was gone?"

"The dead have come back to eat us who knows what's real and what ain't." He chuckled as they walked back to camp with his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Guys I think we should leave. Those people back at that town might still be looking for us." Daryl warned.

"I agree. Everyone pack up." Rick ordered.

Megan watched Daryl curiously. He had barely said a word to her since she came back and he wouldn't look her in the eye.

"He's angry."

She jumped when she heard the voice. She turned around to see Merle stood behind her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He's angry he couldn't keep you safe, angry at Shane for what happened in the past and recently and he's angry at himself, his feelings."

"I don't understand." Megan said confused.

"That's for him to explain." Merle said before heading off to pack his belongings leaving her confused but brushed it off. Merle was always saying random crap no one could make sense of.

As they headed back to the cars which were parked on the dirt road Lori spoke up, once again annoying the group by her questioning.

"So was Shane there or not?" She asked. No one had informed the group if exactly what ha; happened. Only Megan, Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Andrea and Michonne knew what had happened.

Megan turned to her quickly looking directly into her eyes. "He's dead, he got everything he deserved." Megan said through gritted teeth.

"You killed him?"Lori asked disgusted.

"No I did." Rick spoke up.

"And he did what was right Lori. Why are you still sticking up for him? Defending all the shitty things he has done?" Andrea asked.

"Oh don't you start again." Lori snapped.

"Stop with the girly drama and get going. You're all giving me a headache." Daryl grumbled.

Megan found herself jumping at every snap of a twig or unfamiliar noise. She found her self practically glued to Andreas side, Andrea didn't mind though she had seen and heard what Megan had been through. The pair had gotten on before Andrea was left behind and seemed to have started what they left off. Michonne was still unsure about the group but she seemed to trust Andreas opinion.

When they got to their next stop for the night - an old house - Megan stayed away from all windows and doors and squashed herself into a corner of the room making sure she could see all the exits and kept her gun and knife firmly in her hands.

Everyone was asleep apart from herself, Daryl and Michonne.

Michonne was on watch outside, she still seemed unsure about the group and some of the group were unsure about her but Andrea had convinced most of them that she was good. After all she saved Andrea when she needed it and helped her Megan back.

Daryl was sat by the window watching through a crack in the boards.

Megan stood from her spot in the corner of the room and walked over to Daryl. He briefly looked back to see who was approaching him before tuning back to the window.

She sat down beside him, he didn't even look at her.

"Thank you."

"What for?" He asked quietly.

"Not giving up...looking for me."

He shrugged. "Whatever."

She rolled her eyes.

She was ready to leave when Daryl spoke up.

"Still wearing my shirt?" He asked nodding at the shirt she was wearing

She grinned and nodded. "Yeah, doesn't smell like you anymore though."

She slapped herself on the forehead realising what she had said.

"Ignore that." She muttered embarrassed.

He chuckled. "Fuckin' weirdo."

"Hey!" She said poking him on the arm. "It was the only thing giving me comfort...I-I missed you...all off you even Lori." She chuckled.

"Man, was it that bad?" He asked.

"At first it wasn't. He was nice, the Governor that is and the residence but then I found out they use people fighting walkers as entertainment, he even had walker heads in fish tanks. He caught me looking at them and locked me up."

Daryl looked angry but not at her. "He needs the same treatment Shane got."

"I agree..." She said.

"You should get some sleep..." He commented a few moments later.

She nodded and stood up.

Daryl looked up at her and stood too.

"Just stay where I can see you." He said sternly.

"Don't worry, I ain't going to take any more risks." She said truthfully.

He nodded and looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry for..for allowing Shane to take you."

"It's not your fault Daryl!" She said immediately.

"Feels like it. Maybe if I'd have gone on watch with you or not allowed you at all this wouldn't have happened."

"Shane was looking for us. He was using me to get to Lori and the group. It could have happened at any time. Let's just forget about it now.."

He nodded.

She hesitated slightly and he wondered why. She shifted from foot to foot before standing on her tip toes and kissing him on the cheek. He tensed and she pulled away.

"I'm sorry." She said and began walking away. .

He watched her unsure what to say.

He eventually just chuckled to himself and shook his head. "Goodnight." He called.

"Night." She called back although it was muffled. He looked over and could see she had her head buried in her hands making him chuckle again.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 _Probably not the death scene you were expecting, it was pretty shit in my opinion but I couldn't seem to write it any better._

 _So we also found out more about why Megan hates Shane so much._

 _Ricks kind of an ass in this too. Didn't mean to make him that way it just kind off happened. Oops.._

 _Also a little moment between Daryl and Megan._

 _Next chapter they will find the prison. It will be earlier than in the show because Megan is further along in her pregnancy. If they stayed on the road all winter she would have her baby in some cabin or in the middle of the ._

 _Does that all make sense? I hope so._

 _Let me know what you think?_

 _Bad or good?_

 _Thank you for reading._

 _Frankie._


	14. Chapter 14 - The Prison

_Megan Grimes, thirty two years old and pregnant with her first child. It should be a happy time for her but instead she's fighting to survive with her sister in law and nephew. What happens when Daryl becomes overly protective of the mother to be?_

 **-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-**

Finding somewhere relatively safe had been a top priority for the group since the outbreak but now even more so.

Megan was coming to the end of her pregnancy and according to Hershel she could give birth at any moment. Lori wasn't far behind either.

They needed the medical supplies for the birth and all the supplies a baby would need. It wasn't going to be an easy task and the group knew that but they were trying.

Rick and Daryl had been the ones to go out and look for shelter while the rest tried to stay warm huddled in cars.

The only good thing about the winter was that it slowed the walkers down and they seemed to be very few around apart from in buildings.

Rick and Daryl returned to the group with smiles on their faces which confused them all slightly until Rick spoke up.

"We've hit the jackpot."

The group headed off on the road until they came to a prison.

The group knew this was a good find even if there were walkers roaming the inside.

Glenn cut a hole in the fence allowing everyone through, there was still another fence blocking them from the walkers as they headed to the main gate.

Coming up with a plan to close the top gate and get rid of the walkers in the field had been fairly easy.

Megan stayed behind the fence trying to attract the attention of the walkers while Rick ran to the top gate.

She and Beth stabbed the walkers through the heads as they pressed their faces against the wired fencing.

It all went off without a hitch and soon they were sat in the field around the fire.

It was chilly out and the fire wasn't doing the best job at keeping everyone warm but it was the best they had and they had to make do.

Groans and snarls could still be heard from the courtyard of the prison which was a little off putting but for the most part they were happy and safe.

Daryl stood watch upon an old bus watching for any walkers coming towards the fence. Those walkers weren't a big problem but it was always good to have an idea of how many got attracted by the new activity at the prison.

"Should take this Daryl.." Carol muttered as she stood. She took a plate of food over to the bus Daryl stood upon.

Megan watched as they spoke for a few minutes before Daryl began massaging her shoulder.

Megan felt something. something confusing...jealousy. She wasn't sure why..they weren't doing anything to make her jealous, she didn't even have a reason to be. She didn't like Daryl in any other way than as a friend and Carol was with Merle wasn't she?

Merle didn't look too pleased either or so Megan though, he looked at Megan and then back at Daryl and Carol before getting to his feet and walking over.

She couldn't hear what was said but Daryl abruptly stopped what he was doing. She heard Carol chuckle before being helped down from the bus by Merle. He walked her back with his arm around her shoulder.

Megan smirked. "She ain't a possession Merle." She said remembering what Merle had told Shane.

He glared at her before smirking slightly. He whispered something to Carol making her giggle and look over at Daryl and then Megan.

Megan frowned not understanding what was so amusing. Carol and Merle just walked back to their seats and began talking to Sophia.

Megan huffed to herself before standing and walking towards Daryl.

"What you doing?" He asked when he saw her.

"What was going on with Merle, Carol and you?" She asked crossing her arms. "They looked at me and laughed.."

Daryl just chuckled. "Your paranoid girl."

"I am not!" She snapped.

He chuckled again. "Meg, just go back to the others, you need to keep warm."

"When are you coming back?" She asked.

He shrugged. "When someone takes over watch."

She groaned. "Can't I stay with you until then...no ones talking to me and I don't like the way Merle and Carol were whispering and giggling."

"See. paranoid." He chuckled.

She just huffed and attempted to climb on top of the bus.

"Thought you said no risks." He hissed and he helped her up.

"Well you weren't coming down so I came up."

He shook his head and watched as she sat down on the edge with her legs dangling off. "How are you feeling? You good, no pains or nothing?" He asked.

"No Daryl, no pains. Just one active little baby giving me a good beating."

"He's kicking?" He asked.

"Always." She chuckled.

"W-what's it feel like?" He asked hesitantly.

"I don't really know how to explain it. Doesn't hurt exactly just uncomfortable and weird..that makes no sense." She chuckled.

He sat down beside her with his legs dangling of the side of the bus mimicking her position.

"You'd tell me though if you were in pain right?" He asked.

She smirked. "Didn't know you care so much." She teased.

He grunted. "I don't."

She chuckled and grabbed his hands. She didn't really hold it just moved it around in her own. She didn't even look like she knew she was doing it.

"You do care Daryl, you care about us all even Lori...you just try to hide it."

"I don't." He denied.

"You do. You want to keep your walls up, refuse to allow anyone in, but you should Daryl. Even Merle has opened up to us, to Carol and Sophia...he slips up and makes the odd comment especially to Rick and T-Dog but he always corrects his mistakes. Carol did that, I don't know if they are together or not or if it's just a..thing but she's changed him. We are all changing, you too but you won't allow it. I don't know why, I don't think you know why, but what I do know is that you should stop. Letting people in, showing your emotions doesn't make you weak." She explained.

He huffed.

"It doesn't Daryl." She said firmly knowing he was about to get defensive. "Back when things were normal, men especially would get so much crap for showing emotion, but now that doesn't matter. This new world, this new way of living is terrifying, there's so much danger, so much grief and pain..no one here in this group is ever going to think differently of you if you show a bit of emotion, or show you care every now and then especially me. I'm not saying break down in tears every five minutes like me." She chuckled. "But don't bottle it all up...and stop pushing people away, stop pushing me away. I know I'm a pain in the ass and I tease you for showing you care but it means so much to me." She squeezed his hand. "You saved me, that's means so much to me. You're always protecting me, my baby, the group... _our_ family. We are not just a group of strangers brought together by this awful new world. We are a family now and we're growing."

She paused for a moment looking directly at him.

"I don't want to change you Daryl but I don't want you to think you're not a valuable part of this group and I don't just mean for your hunting skills." She chuckled. "Stop being so dismissive..we all know deep down you're a softie."

"I'm not." He grunted.

She chuckled. "There you go again. It ain't going to ruin your bad boy reputations you know?"

"You're so annoying you know that?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I know but you love me so it doesn't matter." She grinned jumping down from the bus. "See you later." She grinned as she walked away.

"Jeez women be careful!" He scolded.

She just grinned before turning back and heading towards the group.

 _"I know but you love me so it doesn't matter."_

He huffed. "She doesn't know anything..." He muttered to himself.

Carol and Merle had been watching as Daryl and Megan spoke.

"So how long do you reckon?" Carol asked.

"What you too scheming?" Hershel asked.

"How long until Megan and Daryl get freaky." Merle chuckled.

"That's my sister you're talking about and she best not be "getting freaky" with anyone." Rick said firmly.

Merle chuckled. "That's what you think." He muttered so he couldn't hear.

"I think they'd be cute together." Carol said.

Rick scoffed. "They are not getting together. Not under my watch." Rick said firmly. "I've already had one of my so called friends take advantage of her, I ain't letting another."

"Is that what you think of my brother, you think he'd take advantage of your little sister?" Merle asked angrily as he stood up and walked towards Rick.

Rick nodded. "Yeah, yeah it is. He ain't touching my sister. You got it?"

Merle just chuckled. "Ain't going to stop her though." He said nodding towards Megan who had taken Daryl's hands in her own.

"She's her own women Rick. She can do what she likes, she deserves to be happy even if that is with someone you form approve off. I don't believe that Daryl would treat her wrong, if anything he's been nothing but good to her. You can't keep her wrapped in bubble wrap because of the shitty things Shane did to her. He's dead now and so is her husband. If she finds comfort on Daryl or anyone for that matter you should allow it. It's only when they treat her like shit that you should start to worry and intervene." Andrea reasoned.

Rick looked over at Daryl and Megan before turning away muttering under his breath as he walked over to Daryl .

Merle just chuckled and sat back down.

"You need to stop winding him up." Carol warned.

"Aww, I'm sorry darlin'." He smirked although he had no intention of stopping. "Only fun you get now a days."

"She's coming back." Lori muttered and everyone dropped silent.

"You all need to stop that!" Megan said firmly.

"Stop what?" Merle asked.

"Whispering, giggling, stopping conversations when i approach. Have I done something? Do I look really fat?" She asked looking down at her bump.

Some of the group began laughing.

"Stop it." She whined.

The group just chuckled again.

"What so funny?" Daryl asked approaching the group. Rick had taken over watch and was now stood on the bus. He wasn't watching the fences however he was watching the group staring daggers at them.

"They keep laughing at me." Megan said.

"Why?" He asked sitting down in front of the fire.

She shrugged and sat beside him. "Don't know." She said scooting closer to him to steal his body heat.

Another round of giggles erupted through the camp.

"What's funny?" Daryl and Megan both asked.

It was Sophia who bravely spoke up.

"You make a cute couple." She said in all seriousness.

This just made the group laugh harder leaving Megan and Daryl feeling uncomfortable and confused.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

 _Probably not what you were expecting but I think they needed a break from the drama..don't you think?_

 _Bit of scheming and confusing feelings between them all...getting one step closer to the Daryl and Megan romance._

 _Anyway i'd just like to say I already have the last chapter and epilogue ready and it made me cry writing them...I'll leave your imaginations to go wild on what you think will happen._

 _*evil smirk*_

 _Anyways was this any good or not?_

 _Sorry if you wanted more action, this is what you goy so put deal with it...there has to be some happy times, right?_

 _Let me know what you think._

 _Thank you for reading._

 _Frankie._


	15. Chapter 15 - A New Addition

_Megan Grimes, thirty two years old and pregnant with her first child. It should be a happy time for her but instead she's fighting to survive with her sister in law and nephew. What happens when Daryl becomes overly protective of the mother to be?_

 **-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-**

"We should have known it was too good to be true." Megan mumbled from her seat.

After finally killing all the walkers in the courtyard and the tombs as they now called them, the group had believed everything was going well. But of course the universe doesn't seem to work that way.

It started of with Hershel getting bit which led to Rick cutting his lower legs off.

Could it get any worse?

Of course it could. They also found survivors locked away in the kitchens.

Hershel was now in a critical condition. He had bled out far too much and still hadn't woken. It was all a waiting game.

The left over survivors from the kitchen area had been left in a different cell block from the others after Rick and some of the group helped clear it out.

Megan had been waiting patiently to hear news on Hershel in the seating area when she felt the first twang of pain in her stomach.

She dismissed it and didn't make a big deal if it as she went to help Carol make some food up for the group.

Rick and Daryl returned after making sure everywhere was locked up so no walkers could get in.

Merle came into the small area Carol and Megan were cooking in.

"Hows it going ladies?" He asked with his trademark smirk he always wore.

"Good, we are nearly done." Carol said with a smile.

He nodded and headed out but Megan grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"Woah, you alright, you ain't looking so good mama.."

She shook her head, her hold on his arm tightening. "I think the baby is coming." She whispered.

"Then tell someone." He hissed.

"I am." She growled back before tears began falling down her cheeks. "I don't want to die Merle."

"What's going on?" Carol asked approaching them.

"Carol forget the food she's going to have the baby. What do I do?" He asked frantically sounding panicked. It was like looking at a different person. The stone faced Merle had gone and was replaced by a very panicky man.

"Rick! Daryl!" Carol called guiding Megan from the cooking area and into the seating area.

The two man appeared. "What's going on?" Rick asked.

"Are you okay Meg?" Daryl asked.

She scrunched up her face and let out a groan of pain. "Oh god! No, no I'm not okay." She cried, her knees buckled and the only thing holding her up was Merle and Carol.

"Take her to her cell. I'll see if Maggie knows what to do." Rick said frantically before rushing away.

"I'm going to die, I'm going to die." Megan repeated.

"No you ain't! Stop saying that." Daryl chastised.

"But-" She began but Carol cut her off.

"Hershel has been teaching me what to do, I have a rough idea, could be hours yet or days before your baby comes." Carol said.

"Days?!" Megan screeched.

They arrived at her cell and Carol laid her down.

"I ain't sticking around for this shit." Merle muttered before making his exit.

Daryl and Carol were the only ones left with her.

"What should I do? Can I help in any way?" Daryl asked as he nervously but his finger nails.

"Well we'll need something sharp that's been sterilised, clean water, clean towels, something to clamp the cord.." Carol said listing all the stuff she could think off.

"Maybe me and Merle can take a quick run. You said it could still be days right? So we will go and get everything you need for the birth and after. Make me a list real quick." Her ordered Carol.

She nodded. Maggie and Rick returned to the cell. "I'm just going to make Daryl a list of things we will need. He's going on a run to collect it all. We can't use the rags we have they won't be clean enough." Carol explain.

Rick nodded. "Might as well bring all you can, Lori will be next remember." Rick added.

Daryl nodded.

"Wait! Daryl are you just going to leave me?" Megan asked tears were still pouring from her eyes.

"I've got to get these." Was all he said before walking out.

She cried out in pain once again.

"Well go on do your thing." Rick ordered Maggie.

"I don't know what to do. We have to wait till the contractions are closer together but I've never watched daddy help a person give birth only cows and sheep."

"Oh Christ I'm being compared to a cow." Megan groaned.

Rick chuckled. "Stop it."

"Just get them lot to hurry up I want dar-" Her eyes widened and she sat up slightly. "Please don't be pee..or maybe it would be better if it was pee" She questioned herself as she felt a gush of water.

"Carol!" Maggie shouted. "Her waters have broken."

"Rick your going to have to leave." Carol said as she came back into the room rubbing hand sanitiser on her hands. She passed the bottle to Maggie.

"What, why?" He asked.

"Get out!" Megan snapped. "I want Daryl.." She whined.

Rick nodded and headed out of the cell.

Merle and Daryl were packing to leave and everyone was waiting for anymore news on both Hershel and Megan now.

"I'll to instead...instead of you." Rick said to Daryl.

"I can do this myself." Daryl hissed.

Rick gulped. "I know but..she's asking for you."

Nothing more needed to be said. Daryl passed his rucksack to Rick and headed towards Megan's cell.

"Must have been hard to do that." Merle commented as they walked out of the prison.

"Yeah, well..like I keep being told he ain't Shane...and she's my sister if she prefers to have him by her side then so be it...I can't stop her."

Merle just nodded and they got into the truck to head to the closest stores to find the supplies we need.

Daryl entered Megan's cell cautiously.

"Meg?" He called.

She opened her eyes and held out her hand.

He walks over and knelt beside the bed and nervously took her hand. He looked at Carol and Maggie to check their reaction and found them both smiling.

"You okay?" He asked.

She just nodded and squeezed his hand.

"Ricks gone on the run with Merle instead. Said you wanted me here."

She looked away embarrassed before nodding.

"These are the cleanest things I could find." Beth said as she entered the cell carrying some towels and cloths.

"Thanks Beth." Maggie smiled taking them from her. "Make sure you check on daddy and see of he had any pain medication in his bags."

Beth nodded and headed back out the cell.

"Megan, I'm going to take your bottoms off..is that okay?" Carol asked.

Megan nodded.

Daryl didn't look away from Megan's face, he felt slightly awkward being there but he didn't seem to be able to get away from Megan's grip.

"How do you know how long it will be?" Maggie asked as Megan went through another contraction. "They're getting closer together but it doesn't mean the baby will be here any time soon does it?"

"Well at a hospital they would check how far dilated she is..." Carol said looking from Maggie and then too Megan who had wide eyes.

"This isn't normal!" Megan cried. "I should he at a nice clean hospital, with actually lights and not stupid lanterns, nice clean bedding and doctors who know what the hell they're doing."

"Well this is the best you are going to get now put up and shut up. This baby ain't stopping for no one do you understand?" Daryl blurted out.

Megan shut up quickly after than and nodded to Carol.

"I've read some books but I can't be sure if I'm doing the right thing..." She trailed off. "Two or three maybe.." She said awkwardly. "I'm sorry Megan. I know it's weird but If we don't check then you may push at the wrong time. I don't want you to hurt yourself or your baby." Carol explained softly.

Megan wiped her tears and nodded. "I'm sorry..." She whispered.

Carol nodded. "Still seems like a long way off why don't we leave you and Daryl alone and come back in a little while. Call us if you needs us." She said patting her knee and covering her legs with a sheet.

Megan nodded. "Thank you, both of you."

They nodded and left the cell.

Daryl stood and put a sheet up so no one could see in before sitting next to the bed and taking her hand again.

"So do you want a girl or boy?" Daryl asked trying to break the silence.

She smiled and shrugged. "I don't mind...what do you think?"

"Boy." He said immediately.

She chuckled. "Rick said the same." She smiled.

"If it's a boy what will you call him?" He asked.

Her face contorted in pain for a moment and she squeezed his hand before answering. "Matthew always wanted a little boy called Tommy." She chuckled. "I wasn't so keen on it though..."

"If it's a boy why don't you call it Matthew. You know after your husband..." He suggested.

She looked at him and smiled sadly. "I hadn't thought of that."

He smiled slightly. "What about if it's a girl?" He asked.

"Oh man, that's even harder to think of a name..." She chuckled.

The conversation flowed with the odd pause for a contraction. Hours passed and Carol and Maggie checked on her every so often.

"Are Rick and Merle back yet?" She asked weakly.

It was almost the middle of the night and there was still no sign of Merle and Rick.

"Shouldn't he long now." Carol reassured her. "Merles a bigger softie than he makes out, they're probably tied up looking at stuffed bears." She chuckled trying to keep Megan awake.

Megan chuckled slightly. Her eyes were closed and she was looking pale.

Daryl hadn't left her side once, he allowed her to squeeze his hand while the contractions rippled through her body, he tried to keep her distracted and upbeat about the entire ordeal but it wasn't making the experience any better. She was becoming weak and could barely open her eyes.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." She whispered weakly.

"Megan, you need to stay awake." Maggie ordered.

Megan hummed but said nothing.

"Megan you wake up right now." Daryl ordered her as he shook her shoulders, he was scared and she could see that even if he was trying to his it.

"I'm awake." She said although a she still sounded weak.

They heard the clanging of the prison doors opening and closing and quick footsteps approaching them.

Rick and Merle appeared with huge grins on their faces carrying baskets of baby stuff and supplies for the birth. Carl, Beth and Sophia also appeared with more.

"Had fun ladies?" Megan joked causing them all to laugh.

"The damn store had everything you need for home births and afterwards, we go all kinds of shit." Merle said sounding pretty proud of himself.

"Well we need a surface disinfecting, don't he putting the sterile equipment on these dirty floors." Carol ordered.

"Carol..." Megan called about an hour after the men had returned. "I think i need to push."

"Wait, what?" Daryl asked dumbly as he sat up. He looked exhausted and so did Carol.

Carol nodded. "I think its safe for you to push but we still have to be cautious."

Megan nodded.

Daryl watched both horrified and amazed as Megan pushed and pushed. She squeezed his hand so tightly he was sure she had broken it, she screamed, cried and cursed until the sound of a baby's cry echoed throughout the prison.

They could hear the cheers of the group along with Beth shouting. "Daddy's awake!"

"Well little miracle you're doing amazing things already." Carol said as she clean the baby up.

"Is..is it okay?" Megan asked breathlessly.

Carol smile. "Your little boy is just fine."

Megan looked at Daryl with a huge smile. "You were right." She grinned.

"And the cord is cut. Here you go mummy." Carol grinned handing Megan her little boy.

Daryl smiled when he saw the little boy. He had a full head of brown hair and dark tear filled eyes.

Daryl kissed Megan's cheek. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

He stood up still smiling. "I'll tell the others." He said walking out.

Megan looked on wondering if she had really heard him say what he did it of she had imagined it.

She shook her head and looked back at her son as Carol finished the last part of the procedure.

"What are you going to call him?" Carol asked shortly after.

"Matthew." Megan answered.

Carol smiled. "It's a lovely name."

Megan smiled.

"Do you want me to get Rick?" She asked.

Megan nodded. "Carl too."

Carol nodded and left.

Megan sat up a little better in the bed cradling the small boy in her arms.

"She's asking for you." Carol said as she approached Rick.

He nodded and smiled.

"She also asked for Carl too."

"Come on Carl."

Carol watched smiling as they headed towards Megan's cell before looking for Daryl.

"Where's Daryl?" She asked.

"Outside with Merle."

She nodded and headed out.

"Is Megan okay?" Was the first thing Daryl asked when he saw her.

Carol and Merle smirked. "She and baby Matthew are doing just fine."

"Baby Matthew." Daryl repeated quietly.

Carol turned to Merle. "Can I talk with Daryl alone?" She asked.

He eyed her suspiciously before he nodded and heading back inside.

Once she heard the prison door close she spoke up.

"I heard what you said."

He looked at her confused. "What did I say?" He asked.

"You told Megan you loved her...right after Matthew was born."

He continued to look confused. "I don't remember that."

Carol shook her head. "Well I heard it and by the look on Megan's face so did she."

"Woah, hang up a minute. I never said that."

Carol smirked. "You did Daryl. Maybe it was accidental but you did. Be warned though, if you meant it or not it may still upset her to hear those words." She said before walking away.

Daryl stayed outside still trying to figure out whether he had said it or not before realisation finally hit him.

"Oh fuck!" He snapped. "You stupid fucking idiot!" He chastised himself.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

 _A new addition and a slip up by Daryl._

 _Oh oh..._

 _Spoiler alert but that slip up is going to cause a whole lot of trouble between the pair. Expect some angst in the next few chapters._

 _Next up:Megan's struggling to adapt to parenthood while still being confused about her feelings towards Daryl._

 _Was this good or bad?_

 _I feel in other fanfics births are always over so quickly that don't explain the complications very well and they magically have the supplies at hand and nothing goes wrong (unless it's Lori.). I know I didn't add major complications but I think Carol having to do what she did would have been awkward for them all and in no way would they have had such supplies in a men's prison. Haha!_

 _Anyway thank you for reading._

 _Next update should be tomorrow._

 _Frankie._


	16. Chapter 16 - Depression

_Megan Grimes, thirty two years old and pregnant with her first child. It should be a happy time for her but instead she's fighting to survive with her sister in law and nephew. What happens when Daryl becomes overly protective of the mother to be?_

 _ **Definition of BASTARD before anyone gets on my case about using it: a person born of unmarried parents; an illegitimate child.**_

 **-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-**

A few days after the birth of Matthew and the happiness of having him there had died down for Megan.

She was sore and exhausted from giving birth to him, she was feeding him herself with no use of formula which helped a lot. It meant they wouldn't have to go on regular supply runs for formula and there would be plenty for Lori and her baby if she wasn't able to breast feed. The only problem was it meant no one could take over and feed Matthew during the night.

By the fifth day she had, had enough. Matthew was crying hysterically even after she had fed, burped and changed his diaper. She tried to sooth him by rocking and singing to him but nothing would work.

She didn't know why she did it but she laid Matthew down in the make shift cot walked out of the cell and left him to cry.

She could hear people calling after her but she ignored them as she headed down the tombs. No matter how far she went she could still hear the cries coming from Matthew. She didn't know if it was all in her head or if his screams really did travel all the way to the other side of the prison.

"Shut up!" She shouted into the empty corridor.

She began pacing up and down trying to get rid of the noise but it wouldn't go away.

She didn't hear the sound of footsteps approaching or someone calling her name. She only realised someone was there when she walked into a warm body.

She screamed and jumped back.

"What do you want?" She snapped at Daryl who was looking down at her.

"Came to see how you were." He replied as he steadied her on her feet.

"I'm fine now leave me alone." She ordered.

"I don't think so!" He suddenly snapped. "What do you think you were playing at just leaving Matthew in your cell on his own?" He asked.

"He wouldn't stop crying. No matter what I did he wouldn't stop! I'm no good at this, I'm failing." She said sadly.

Tears were burning her eyes but she refused to let them show. She turned her back to Daryl and began walking away again.

"Matthews fine now. He quietened down when I held him. Ricks got him now."

"Whatever." She muttered before walking away again.

She didn't hear Daryl following her thankfully. She walked past cells which still had walkers locked inside. She took her anger out on them along with any strays that had made it into the tombs. They had cleared them out but she had gone further than the others had.

She continued her path down the corridors. She could hear the groans of the walkers getting closer and the shuffling of their feet. She approached with her hatchet ready until she could see them come around the corner.

There was more than she had anticipated, fifteen from what she could count.

"Shit." She muttered before running back the way she came. She forgot which way she had come, the corridors became and maze and the groans of the walkers were drowning out her thoughts, making her forget which way she came and which way was a dead end.

She ran down a long corridor, one she recognised. She sighed in relief when she saw the sign for the library indicating she was close to the cell block until she felt arms wrap around her body. She was being dragged backwards. Before she had the chance to scream she was pressed up against a metal door face to face with Daryl.

He didn't look happy at all.

"What the hell were you playing at?" He hissed.

He was so close she could feel his breath in her face. She was panting from running down the corridors, she didn't know what to say to him. Instead she pushed him away and slid her back down the door until she was sat on the cold dusty floor.

"You've honestly not got anything to say?" He asked. "You left you kid alone which was stupid enough. Then you decide to go down a bunch of unknown corridors trying to get yourself killed!" He snapped.

"Nothing to say." She spat back.

He huffed and turned his back to her. "You don't care about your own kid then?" He asked.

"He isn't mine."

"W-what?!" He asked confused. "Of course he's yours! Are you going mad?" He asked.

"He's not just mine though is he." She said standing up. "H-he looks like him already, like that asshole that left me to do this by myself." She shouted angrily.

"A walker got him right? It isn't his fault. I may not have known him but any man would be mad to desert a women like you, especially while pregnant! I know most of the story and it was an accident. It couldn't have been stopped. More people have died than survived Megan!" Daryl snapped.

"Just shut up! Just shut up!" She screamed. "You know nothing about me, my husband or my child!" She snapped.

"I know that your self pity is going to get yourself killed, I know that if you continue to abandon your son he will either die or be raised by someone else!" He snapped.

She laughed. "Like you?" She mocked.

"Yeah like me, at least I care about him! Dammit even Merle cares about that little boy!" He snapped.

"Well you have him! You take off with him and don't bring him near me! I can't look at him and be reminded of Matthew constantly! I thought it would be okay but it's not! I thought I was moving on.." She finally let the tears fall as she fell to the floor once again.

Daryl crouched down in front of her looking angry but upset. He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "He needs his mother, he needs you. Matthew is gone and I have no idea how that must have felt, or how it feels seeing him in your son but all this that you are doing isn't good for either of you. You need to pull yourself together and be a mother."

"I can't do it Daryl." She cried.

He hesitated slightly before pulling her to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist as she cried.

"You can Megan, me, Rick, Carol even Merle will all be there to help you. I'm not going to let you do this on your own. I promise."

Megan said nothing in return. She just cried until finally moving back to compose herself.

"You going back, to the cells I mean, to your son?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Let me go first make sure you didn't bring any walkers down with you."

She looked down a the floor embarrassed and ashamed by her behaviour.

Daryl kept his guard up while walking back to the cell block. He didn't say anything until they arrived.

They walked into the cell block and all eyes were on them.

Rick gasped at the sight of Megan. She as covered in walker blood and her face was still stained with tears.

No one said anything as she walked to her cell. When she came back she had changed her clothes and wiped majority of the blood if her hands and face.

She ignored the stares as she headed towards Beth who was holding Matthew.

Beth looked at Rick as if seeking permission to hand Matthew over to Megan.

He nodded and Beth handed Matthew to Megan.

She cradled him in her arms before walking back to her cell again saying nothing.

When they heard the cell door close Rick looked at Daryl who was stood awkwardly by the door.

"What happened? You've been gone ages."

"Think she's depressed or some shit." Daryl answered running the back of his neck.. "She said she doesn't feel like his Mom and can see Matthew in him."

Rick frowned.

"She um..she's mad at Matthew for dying and leaving her alone with a baby."

"She said that?" He asked.

"More or less." Daryl replied.

"If she's depressed it will only get worse if she doesn't get treatment." Carol spoke up. "After I had Sophia I.. I had to take some pills, doesn't matter who you are you can still become depressed."

Rick nodded. "I'll sort it."

"Great another run for no reasons.." Lori muttered.

"What did you just say?" Daryl snapped stepping towards her. "There's a damn good reason for every run we do. We wouldn't risk our lives unless! Just remember we will be risking our lives for your bastard baby that was conceived after the outbreak began because you were "struggling to cope with the loss of your husband" so you had it off with his best friend!" Daryl snapped angrily.

You could have heard a pin drop from the silence in the room.

"I think that's enough now Daryl." Rick said calmly after the shock wore off.

Daryl said nothing as he headed off up the metal stair case and towards Megan's cell.

Megan was sat on her bed rocking Matthew gentle. She wasn't looking at him though she was staring at the all ahead.

"Can I come in?" Daryl asked.

"Of course." She replied.

He entered the cell and sat down beside her.

"You're going to be okay now ain't you? No more risking your life down in the tombs?" He asked.

"No, I'm good." She replied.

He nodded. "Good."

"Daryl..." She began.

He looked at her. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Y-you know after I had Matthew, like right after?" She asked.

He nodded knowing where this was going.

"Did you tell me you loved me? Or did I imagine it?" She asked.

She knew she didn't love Daryl, maybe not yet but she knew she felt for him more than a friend. She still loved her husband and to her it felt like she as almost cheating on him even though he was dead. Maybe if Daryl did feel that way it could be a new start for her, having Matthew had brought back all the grief for Matthew once again but being with Daryl, being comforted by Daryl was something else, something she couldn't explain.

"Yes, no...I mean I said it but I don't know why..." He trailed off. "Maybe it's because of all those shitty drama shows I was made to watch before the outbreak, you know where they have a little baby and then everything's all happy and everyone's in love." He chuckled nervously.

"So you don't love me?" She asked.

"No..yes..your my friend..so you know I love you like a friend I guess." He replied although he sounded unsure.

"Like a friend..." She repeated without the enthusiasm.

"Yeah.." He replied in the same tone. "Like a friend." He repeated.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 _Depressions a bitch, I know.._

 _Anyway, shit chapter sorry..hopefully the next one will be better._

 _next chapter up tomorrow morning._

 _Thank you fur reading._

 _Frankie._


	17. Chapter 17 - All Over

_Megan Grimes, thirty two years old and pregnant with her first child. It should be a happy time for her but instead she's fighting to survive with her sister in law and nephew. What happens when Daryl becomes overly protective of the mother to be?_

 **-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-**

 _Daryl was sitting in his cell checking over his arrows before going out on another run._

 _He heard the footsteps approaching before his curtain was pulled back allowing Megan to entered the cell._

 _At least he thought it was Megan. She looked so clean, her dirty blond hair was free of dirt and blood and somehow she had curled it._

 _She was wearing make up too which he found odd. She had her hands on her hips as she approached him._

 _"What are you doing?" He asked shakily still surprised by her new look._

 _She just grinned and pushed him down on the bed throwing his arrows to the other side of the room._

 _"What did you do that for?" He gasped. "Why are you doing- oh my god!" He moaned as she began kissing and sucking his neck._

 _"Meg, why?" He asked breathlessly._

 _She grinned and looked directly into his eyes. "Why not?" She asked._

"Daryl! Daryl! Will you wake up?" Merle snapped as he entered Daryl's cell.

"Just when we get to the good part." He mumbled.

"What you talking about?" Merle asked.

Startled by Merles voice Daryl rolled off the bed and on to the floor. "Ouch! You mother-"

"No cussing Sophia's here!" Merle cut him off.

"What the..you cuss all the time." Daryl said as he hauled himself to his feet in an inelegant manor.

"Mamma won't let him anymore." Sophia chuckled.

"Wow, never thought i'd see the day when Merle Dixon took orders from a women." Daryl chuckled as did Sophia.

"Coming from the guy who's having sexy dreams about the new mama in the cell block." Merle whispered making Daryl blush all shades of red.

"You're blushing!" Sophia pointed out. "Whys he's blushing Merle?" Sophia asked.

Merle chuckled. "He's got a crush."

"No I ain't." Daryl denied as he picked up his crossbow.

"Oh Megan don't stop." Merle mocked.

Daryl blushed again before practically running from his cell.

"I'm going hunting." He called. He didn't wait for anyone to answer. Within seconds he was out of the door leaving Merle and Sophia chuckling.

Life at the prison had been going well. Megan's depression seemed to be subsiding and she was finally allowing herself to enjoy motherhood the best she could although she never expected to be raising her child in a prison.

Ever since Daryl had told her he "loved her as a friend" she had been keeping her distance. It was like the universe way playing another cruel trick on her. Every time she saw him she felt her heart ache just knowing they would be nothing but friends.

He still treat her the same, came to see Matthew even took him off her hands while she took a nap. What she didn't know was deep down it was hurting him too.

Daryl walked through the woods trying to clear his head from the fantasies that plagued his dreams. They had been a regular occurrence over the last week and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why and now Merle knew, which would make the entire experience ten times worse.

He was shook from his thoughts when he heard footsteps behind him. He wasn't at all surprised to see Merle following him but he was surprised to see Carol walking beside him.

"Oh no..." Daryl mumbled. "What do you two want?" He asked with a sigh as he continued walking.

"Going to teach Carol how to make some traps."

Daryl was pretty sure it was a lie but nodded anyway.

"Well I'm going to find some more squirrels so I'll see you back at the prison." He said as he quickened his pace.

"I though we could have a chat while we are out." Merle called after him.

"No thanks. I'm busy." He said once again practically running from view.

Daryl didn't arrive back at the prison until nightfall approached.

He found Megan waiting at the gates with Matthew bundled up in her arms

"Where the hell have you been? What happened? Are you bit?" She asked frantically as they walked towards the prison.

"Went out hunting and no I ain't bit." He replied.

"You've been gone all day I thought...I thought something bad had happened." She said stopping him in his tracks.

He turned to her. "You should be worrying about Matthew not me." He said before he began walking.

"I can worry about who I damn well like and today I've been worrying about you!" She snapped.

"Well I didn't ask you to did i!" He snapped back.

"And I didn't tell myself to just start worrying about you either! This was all you Daryl, making me care, making me get close to you and then..." She stopped and looked down embarrassed.

"Carry on." He ordered.

She shook her head and walked away leaving Daryl behind stunned.

Megan hid in her cell for most of the night. Andrea had come in and asked what had happened, Megan had told her it was nothing but Andrea continued. She knew the problem was Daryl making Megan wonder if everyone knew about their argument.

The last thing Andrea said really stuck in Megan's mind though.

 _"Daryl's not like other men. He won't make the first move."_

It had confused her at first, why would Daryl make the first move. Then she realised that everyone must know about her childish crush which just made her even more embarrassed.

But If Daryl won't make the first move did that mean she had too? But he had said they were just friends.

"This is going to be so embarrassing if this goes wrong." She mutters to herself as she goes in search for Carol and Merle.

She finds them in their cell with Sophia.

"Carol could I ask a favour?" Megan said as she stand son the doorway.

"Want me to watch Mathew?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yeah please just for an hour or-"

"The entire night." Merle winked over at Megan who blushed.

"No, maybe, probably not." She stammers as she hands Matthew over to Carol.

"Awe, he's so cute." Sophia cooed.

Carol looked over at Megan. "Don't worry he's in good hands. Go get your man." She smirked making Merle chuckle.

"Now it's Megan blushing." Sophia commented.

Megan groaned and walked away. "Does everyone know about this stupid crush?" She asked out loud. She never expected to hear a round of "yes" coming from around the cell block followed by laughing.

"Daryl's in the watch tower." Andrea grinned as Megan entered the seating area.

"Thank you." Megan mumbled.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't." Maggie called jokingly.

"That's a short list then." Megan replied making everyone laugh.

Megan made sure she had her gun and knife before heading out of the prison.

"What you doing out?" Daryl called down to here from the watch tower as she approached.

It was dark out and she could just see the outline of him under the moonlight.

"Need to talk." She said as she headed inside and began climbing up.

She met Daryl on the outer part of the watch tower. He was leant against the railing facing her as she approached.

"Everything okay? Where Matthew?" He asked.

"Everything is fine and Mathew is with Merle and Carol."

He nodded. "What do you want to talk about then?"

"Well I didn't come here to talk exactly more.."

"Huh?" He asked not understanding.

She walked over to him until she was just a step away.

"I need you to promise me something."

"Okay..what?" He asked.

"Don't freak out and don't get angry. Okay?" She asked.

"Well that dep-" He was cut off when her lips connected with his own.

He tensed and didn't dare move a muscle. He wasn't even sure if it was real or not.

Megan took this as a big no, no and pulled away abruptly.

She just nodded her head and began walking away.

"Meg-" He began but again was cut off only this time it was the sound of a ear piercing alarm coming from inside the prison.

"Walkers in the prison." They heard someone shout. It was barely audible but they heard it. They both ran down the steps and up to the courtyard.

Otis, T and Carol were killing walkers that had gotten their.

"Where's Matthew?" Megan shouted.

"With Sophia and Beth!" Carol called back.

"Go and get him." Daryl said just as they heard a scream. It was Otis.

Megan watched in horror as the blood poured from his shoulder before making her way to the prison entrance, she stabbed a walker blocking her at before opening the door.

More walkers poured out and into the courtyard.

She grabbed one by the hair and stabbed in in the head, the blood splattering all over. She pushed the dead walker against the others causing them to step back slightly as she took some others down.

Her knife got stuck in the head of a walker. She gave up and took out her gun and began shooting the closest ones. An arrow flew past her head and into a walker that was attempting to reach for her.

Megan briefly turned back. The sight was horrific. Dead walkers lay on the ground along with Otis and Ts hunched up bodies. Carol was no where to be seen leaving just Daryl and Megan to fight of the walkers that were still pouting into the courtyard.

Thankfully Rick, Glenn and Merle appeared from the opposite doorway and began helping them take down the walkers just as the alarm stop blaring.

By the time the last walker fell to the floor the group was barely recognisable under all the blood and guts that covered them. Everyone was panting heavily.

"Guys." Megan said with tears streaming down her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Daryl asked.

She pulled up her sleeve and revealed the bite mark on her arm.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 _Do you hate me?_

 _Cliffhanger!_

 _Will Daryl every be able to admit how he feels or is it too late?_

 _Thank you for reading._

 _Frankie._


	18. Chapter 18 - Is This The End?

_Megan Grimes, thirty two years old and pregnant with her first child. It should be a happy time for her but instead she's fighting to survive with her sister in law and nephew. What happens when Daryl becomes overly protective of the mother to be?_

 **-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-**

 _By the time the last walker fell to the floor the group was barely recognisable under all the blood and guts that covered them. Everyone was panting heavily._

 _"Guys." Megan said with tears streaming down her eyes._

 _"What's wrong?" Daryl asked._

 _She pulled up her sleeve and revealed the bite mark on her arm._

It was Merle that stepped into action first.

"Inside now." He ordered practically dragging her into the cell block.

Everyone gasped in horror when they entered covered in blood.

"Lay down." He ordered pushing her back onto a table.

"What's happened?" Hershel gasped.

Merle pulled up Megan's sleeve revealing the bite mark. Hershel gasped.

"Cut it off. It worked for me." He said immediately getting ready to help Merle.

"My baby, where's my baby?" Megan called.

Daryl was by her side holding her right hand as she looked around for Matthew.

"Where's my baby!" She shouted.

"He's here, he's here." Sophia said bringing Matthew towards the table.

"Gotta say goodbye to my little man." Megan whispered.

"No! This isn't goodbye." Daryl hissed squeezing her hand.

Megan ignored him and kissed Matthews head. "Bye little man." She whispered.

"Get the kids out of here. Where's Carol? Lori? Maggie? And Carl, where's Carl?" Rick asked frantically looking around as he tried to hide all emotion from his face.

No one replied. No one knew where the others were. Beth took Sophia and Matthew away as far as she could.

"I'm going to cut it off, you okay with this?" Merle asked strangely calm.

"I'm going to die." She whispered.

"Just do it Merle!" Daryl snapped.

Megan grabbed ahold of Daryl's collar with her right hand as her left arm was stretched out and held down by Hershel and Glenn as Merle raised the machete.

"Time to say goodbye." Megan whispered into Daryl's ear.

"I'm so sorry." Merle whispered before forcing the machete down into her arm just above the elbow.

She screamed in pain. The sound echoing throughout the cell block.

Daryl squeezed his eyes shut and lowered his head to hers.

Her grip on his collar was loosening.

"Don't leave me yet..." He whispered his own tears falling on to her cheek.

Her once tight grip on his shirt had gone and her hand fell limp onto the table.

"It's done! We need bandages and gauze! Lots of them." Hershel ordered pulling Rick from his stunned state.

The blood was pouring from her arm, onto the table until finally dripping onto the cold concrete floor.

Her face was pale and there was no movement from her body.

"Daryl is she still breathing?" Hershel asked as he and Merle attempted to stop the bleeding.

Daryl said nothing instead he continued to look down at her pale face, her eyes were shut and her skin had began taking on a sickly grey shade. He stroked her hair gently as he tried to keep it together.

"Daryl!" Merle snapped. "Is she breathing?" He asked.

"Barely." Daryl muttered in reply not taking his eyes off her face.

The next few hours were heart wrenching for Daryl. He watched as the blood continued to seep through the bandages over and over again, and as Rick gave more blood than he could afford to loose himself.

Then he listened as Maggie and Carl returned with Loris crying baby but no Lori.

Carol had disappeared sending Merle and Sophia in a whirlwind of emotions leading Merle to walk out of the cell blocks and into the tombs. He hadn't been seen since.

Two babies were screaming for their mothers, three heartbroken men, and one huge bloody nightmare.

It was all going wrong. This wasn't how life at the prison was suppose to be. They should have been able to survive and thrive there happily without worrying about walkers ripping them apart at every opportunity

Daryl was furious! No one would give him answers, no one would tell him why that alarm had been set off or how the walkers had gotten into the tombs.

He was also furious with himself.

He hadn't told her, not properly. He had denied those feelings for her, lied and told her she was just a friend.

He should have kept her safe, away from the walkers and now he was alone, staring at her pale face listening guiltily as her son cried for her.

Beth appeared in the doorway, her cheeks were stained with tears. Matthew was crying but she couldn't do anything to calm him.

Daryl held out his hands and took Matthew from her. She nodded a thank you before taking one last look at Megan and walking away.

Daryl rocked Matthew trying to calm him. His diaper was clean, he had been fed formula but he still wasn't happy. He could sense something was wrong, something very wrong.

"It's alright little guy, your mama will be just fine you watch." Daryl said trying to sound hopeful although deep down he had very little hope.

Her arm continued to bleed and didn't show any sign of slowing down. Her pulse was weak and her breathing was shallow.

Hershel gave him the same look every time he returned and left the cell. It was a sympathetic look. He was loosing hope too.

The only thing that kept Daryl the slightest bit hopeful was the fact that Hershel had survived this, he had been bitten and had his leg cut away, there was still a chance for Megan too surely.

The deafening sound of a newborn babies cry finally began to die down leaving just Matthew to let out the odd sob and whimper.

Daryl sat beside Megan's bed and laid Matthew beside her.

Sensing his mother, Matthew almost instantly stopped his whimpering. After fifteen minutes he was fast asleep allowing Daryl to place him down in his makeshift cot.

Beth returned a few hours later with a bottle of formula prepared.

"Daddy said that it might be a good idea to leave Matthew with me tonight...we don't know..if...she...Megan..." She stammered.

"She might die and turn." Daryl muttered.

Beth nodded sadly.

Daryl sighed before handing Matthew over.

Beth gave him a sad looking smile before leaving.

This finally allowed Daryl to shut the cell door and lock it up.

He knew he would hate to see it if Megan did turn but he also didn't want her to be alone. He sat down in a chair that had been placed in the far corner of the room with his knife on his knee.

He waited.

Just like Hershel had done and shown him, Daryl changed Megan's bandages every time he saw the blood seep through again. He would make sure it was cleaned with the alcohol that Hershel had left and would wrap it tightly. He checked her breathing and her pulse making sure she was still alive before sitting back in his chair.

He couldn't be sure how my times he repeated those steps that night but by morning he was exhausted however he refused to leave.

"She's survived the night. That's a good sign Daryl." Hershel said reassuringly.

Daryl just stared at Megan's lifeless body saying nothing.

Hershel left a few minutes later leaving Daryl and Megan alone.

Many people appeared at the cell door to check on Megan. Andrea, Maggie. Glenn, Beth, Sophia, Carl and even Michonne but never Rick.

Merle was still in the tombs from what Daryl gathered, why he didn't know, he had bigger problems now.

Rick wasn't coping too well with the death of Lori, although they had split up it was obvious he still loved her and on top of that he was being left to raise his best friends child and his sister was in a critical condition.

Movement in the corner of his eye jolted Daryl from his thoughts. He looked over at Megan and waited for her to move but she didn't.

He blamed the lack of sleep...

He crouched down on his knees beside her bed as took her hand.

 _"Her only hand."_ He thought morbidly.

"Megan, I need you to wake up now, okay?" He whispered. "You need to wake up a-an-and mock me about crying and caring too much, you need to wake up and tell me I'm still your friend, tell me everything okay."

He waited for a response but got none.

"This is so stupid!" He said out loud angrily as he wiped his tears away.

"This is what you did! You went on about how I made you care about me, well guess what girl you made me care about you, care in ways I didn't think was possible. The moment I met you all I wanted to do was take care of you and your baby even though we knew nothing about each other!" He hissed angrily through the tears. "And I did, I tried my damn hardest to keep you safe but then there was Shane! That fucking asshole, the governor another asshole and now...now this!"

He squeezed her cold hand. "You can't leave me Megan. You can't leave Matthew..." He whispered. "We need you!"

He kissed her knuckles. "Never in my life have I felt this way, never have I cried over a women for crying out loud. How dare you make me feel this way!" He snapped as he dropped her hand and stood up. He paced the room with his hands behind his head.

"You can't do this to people Megan! You can't make them care and then leave them!" He snapped as he angrily wiped the tears away.

He sat on the edge of the bed hovering over her. "I love you Megan, is that what you want to hear!" He snapped as he grabbed the sides of her head with his hands. "Now wake up and mock me for being a pussy! WAKE UP!" He shouted shaking her head slightly.

His head fell to here chest and his arms wrapped awkwardly around her limp body.

"Just wake up..." He whispered.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 _Holy shit, I cried writing this. What a roller coaster of emotions for Daryl._

 _I know this us of course get OCC for Daryl but sometimes you have to sway that way...sorry of that isn't your thing but I need to make Daryl OCC for this part._

 _I think we have seen examples of Daryl being quite the emotional person for example when Merle went missing and again when he died. If he cares for someone a lot then those emotions seem to come out in full force even if he does try to hide them so I suppose it's not completely OCC, we just haven't been given the opportunity to see Daryl this way on the show._

 _I hope you are still enjoying it and don't hate me too much for bringing in the angst!_

 _Thank you for reading._

 _Frankie._


	19. Chapter 19 - Assumptions

_Megan Grimes, thirty two years old and pregnant with her first child. It should be a happy time for her but instead she's fighting to survive with her sister in law and nephew. What happens when Daryl becomes overly protective of the mother to be?_

 _ **Short chapter cos I suck...**_

 **-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-**

Daryl's POV.

She's so pale, so still, the only movement from her body is the slow and steady rise and fall of her chest.

I don't know how long i had been sat there staring at her but it felt like to long. Minutes felt like hours, just waiting for her to wake up.

People had come and gone, quickly checking how she is, giving him a sympathetic look before leaving again. I hated that look they gave me.

Hershel checked her over once again later that day, he believed she was on the mend although I saw no progress at all. She was still pale, and sick looking. If it wasn't for the fact she was still breathing you'd have mistaken her for a dead body. Her skin was cold to the touch, it was awful, something I never want to see again, although in this new way of living I know I will see it again, more times than I can imagine, I just hope it's never her again.

The silence of the cell allowed me to listen to what was going on out in the main area. Merle had arrived back with Carol a few hours back. I can't be sure what happened to her but I know she's alive. That's good news at least.

My rant and constant crying from the night before have exhausted me but I refuse to sleep, I'm afraid if I do she will wake and I want to be right by her side when she does.

It's been three days now. After Hershel changed her bandages he had told me he really was beginning to believe she would be awake soon. I wanted to be happy but I also didn't want to be disappointed if she didn't make it.

I made Beth clean some clothes extra good for Megan and spent a good few hours cleaning her completely of the walker blood and he down blood that still cakes her clothes and skin from that although night before redressing her in the fresh clean clothes. Beth thought it was weird that I would do that but I was a gentleman of course, I didn't take too long and never gawped, if she ever awoke and I finally got to tell her how I feel and she tells me she feels the same I'm sure we will have plenty of time for that.

Merle arrived at the cell shortly after, he informs me of Carols condition, I'm glad she's okay. He also informs me that they are running low on supplies. A run to a near by store would be the best option but finding a fresh hunt would be better.

"I can't leave her." I said emotionlessly as I stared at her body waiting for any sign at all that's she's coming back to me.

"We have to. Kids need feeding, Ricks gone fuckin' cuckoo and Carols barely able to stand and cook whatever shit we have left in tins."

"He's right Daryl. I can stay and watch Megan." Beth said as she came from behind Merle holding baby Matthew.

I look back at Megan and then to Beth. I really don't want to leave Megan but I can't let everyone starve either.

"Fine." I mumbled standing from the chair which Beth quickly occupied.

"I won't move a muscle and I will call daddy as soon as she's awake." She said smiling.

I returned the smile slightly before nodding at Merle and heading away from the cell.

It's strangely warm out side. Winter has just ended but warm humid air is definitely a surprise.

Me and Merle headed down to the gates which Carl opened.

"Good luck." He called.

We headed into the woods. I didn't want to go too far out but I followed Merle anyway.

I caught a few squirrels but my head wasn't in it and I missed many more.

"Get your head out the clouds baby brother." Merle said slapping my back.

I grunted in response and followed a set of tracks.

The quicker I got this done, the quicker I could get back to Megan.

Beth's POV.

Watching Megan wasn't too difficult with Matthew to keep me busy, he definitely wasn't happy that his Mom wasn't around to cuddle him though.

It was kind of creepy though, how still she was, how pale she looked.

I hummed softly as I rocked Matthew hoping he would fall to sleep soon. He's definitely not a light baby, my arms are aching so bad, not only that but I'm sure baby Judith will be up soon.

I heard a groan over my humming and my mind instantly thinks 'walker' and I stopped all my movements and sounds. When I look over to Megan however I saw her eyes were open slightly. I stood up holding Matthew trying to get a better look at her face.

Daddy said the chances of her dying had gone down dramatically but she could still be a walker.

"DADDY!" I screamed.

I heard rapid footsteps along with my Dad's crutches.

Maggie was the first to arrive with Glenn and my Dad trailing behind.

"I thinks she's a walker." I exclaimed as Megan let out another groan. Her arm...ugh..her only arm shot up slightly making me jump backwards and right into Glenn's chest.

"Bethy get out, take Matthew elsewhere." Daddy said sternly as he approached Megan.. The last I saw was Maggie handing him a knife as I run out not wanting to look back anymore. I darted straight down the stairs -although being careful of Matthew- and to the seating area just as Daryl and Merle returned.

"What's wrong? Is it Megan?" Daryl asked frantically throwing his crossbow and the string of squirrels on the floor.

I let out a sob. "She's a walker."

Now it was Daryl who looked a deathly pale.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

 _Oh Beth...assumptions, assumptions or is it?_

 _Do you prefer the POVS or should I go back to what I was doing?_

 _Sorry for not positing in a few days, I'm back on track now I believe._

 _Don't hate me too much for this chapter._

 _Not proof read complelty so sorry for any mistakes._

 _Thank you for reading._


	20. Chapter 20 - The Kiss

_Megan Grimes, thirty two years old and pregnant with her first child. It should be a happy time for her but instead she's fighting to survive with her sister in law and nephew. What happens when Daryl becomes overly protective of the mother to be?_

 **-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-**

Daryl stared at be Beth with wide eyes, he couldn't believe it. He'd been gone just a few hours.

"W-who...?" He asked.

"Ended it?" She asked. "Daddy I think."

Daryl nodded before walking away and up to Megan's cell.

"You sure you want to see her?" Merle asked from behind him. Daryl ignored him and continued his journey to Megan's cell.

As he approached he heard voices.

"...well Daryl will be happy.." Hershel said.

" _Happy? She's dead,how will that make me happy?"_ He thought angrily.

"Do you all think so lowly of me?" He shouted angrily as he entered the cell his eyes firmly fixed on Hershel. "Why would I be happy about this?"

"Daryl.." Maggie said with a disgusted look.

"How could you say that? Your the one that's been in her day in, day out waiting-" Hershel said.

"Waiting for her to wake up! Not die!" He snapped.

"I'm dead?" He heard a faint voice ask.

He looked behind Maggie and Hershel and saw Megan propped up slightly against some clothes.

"B-but Beth said she was a walker." Daryl said as he slowly made his way into the cell.

Maggie chuckled. "She made some walker like noises when she woke up. Freaked Beth out but as you can see she's perfectly fine."

Daryl looked down at Megan. Her eyes were open slightly staring back at him, her skin was still pale but looked like it was getting better as the time slowly passed.

Maggie and Hershel looked at each other awkwardly.

"We will just leave then."

Daryl waves them of not even looking back as he crouched down beside the bed.

"Meg?"

"Daryl-" She paused. "Where's my baby?" She asked.

"B-Beth has him. He's fine."

She nodded slowly. "What happened?" She asked.

"Ya got bit."

She smirked. "I got that..after?" She asked.

"Merle cut your arm off, T,Otis and Lori died, Carol went missing, Merle found her though.."

"Loris dead?" She asked. "What about the baby?" She asked.

"Fine. A little girl, Carl named her Judith."

"How's Rick?" She asked.

"Umm..."

"Tell me."

"Not with it if I'm honest. Gone a bit crazy.."

She nodded.

"I wanna see my baby, and Judith." She said.

"You need to rest."

She rolled her eyes the best she could. "Think I've had enough rest now bring me the babies before I go fetch them myself."

"Okay, okay." He said not wanting her to stand up and exert herself.

He headed out of the cell and found Carl with Judith.

"Megan wants to see Judith." Daryl said.

Carl looked up with puffy eyes obviously he had heard Beth's assumption too. "Okay." He said.

Daryl went to find Matthew. He was with Beth still.

"Daryl I'm so sorry. I though she was dead."

He shrugged. "It's fine. I've come to get Matthew."

She nodded and handed him over along with his bottle she had been feeding him with.

He nodded and headed out the cell and back to Megan's.

When he entered she was cradling Judith the best she could, Carl sat beside the bed smiling as he held Judith up.

"It'll take some getting use to." Megan smiled sadly.

Daryl approached and sat on the bed.

"What is that?" Megan snapped.

"Um..your kid..." Daryl a answered confused.

"I mean that!" She said nodding towards the bottle. "Why is he being bottle fed?" She asked annoyed.

"Your were out of it. You couldn't feed him. Plus you're going to be full of pain medication."

She rolled her eyes. "Could have still fed him, no wonder I ache." She sighed.

"No one would ever believe what you had just been through. You just whine about everything." Daryl snapped.

She grinned. "Sure do darling. Swap, I wanna see my baby." She said.

Carl took Judith and Daryl handed Megan Matthew.

"Megan..." Carl began.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Judith has no one..." He said sadly.

"Don't he silly, she has me, you, Sophia, Beth, the others."

He smiled sadly. "I know you hated Mom but I wish she hadn't died. At least Judith would have one parent. Dad hasn't even looked at her and I know...I know Shane is Judith's dad." He sighed looking down at Judith.

"She'll never be alone Carl and she will always be loved." Megan said softly.

He smiled sadly just as Judith began crying.

"Best go feed her." He said.

Megan nodded. "Alright kid. Be careful."

Once Carl left Megan and Daryl sat in silence. He helped her hold Matthew until she was comfortable doing it on her own, although Daryl never left her side.

"Did you really stay with me the entire time?" She asked randomly.

"No, don't be stupid." He lied.

She chuckled. "I heard what Hershel said."

"Well someone had to make sure you didn't come back as a walker and eat me."

"Oh I see, just care about yourself?" She asked.

"Damn right." He smirked.

She shook her head chuckling but the movement made her hiss in pain.

"You alright?" He asked.

She nodded. "Can you take him." She asked.

He nodded and took Matthew. "I'll be back in a minute." He said before heading out of the cell.

When he came back after putting Matthew to sleep in Beth's cell he found Megan had laid back down and had her eyes closed.

He sat back on the bed awkwardly and held her hand. She opened her eyes and looked over at him.

"Tell me how you feel." She ordered.

"W-what?" He asked.

She smiled and shook her head. "Just kiss me Daryl." She ordered.

"W-why would I do that?" He asked nervously.

"Don't you want too?" She asked.

He sighed before leaning over awkwardly and kissing her on the cheek before pulling back quickly.

"Really? I could have died and all I get is a kiss on the cheek?" She asked sounding disappointed.

"Need to stop with those pain meds. Make you too confident for my liking."

She smirked. "Just kiss me Daryl." She whined.

He smirked. "You want me to kiss ya?" He asked.

She nodded while blushing all shades or red.

He smirked his own confidence coming through as he leant down and kissed her slightly chapped lips.

He moved his lips against hers as she curled her fingers in his hair, grabbing it roughly to bring him closer. He gasped and she forced her tongue into his mouth.

"Matthew isn't setting, do you-oh sorry, so sorry." Beth said as she turned her back to Megan and Daryl who had pulled away abruptly.

"Hey Beth, whats up?" Megan asked chuckling.

A few weeks passed and Megan was on her feet and strolling around the prison like nothing had happened.

She got back into the swing of things easily and had taken over Matthews care completely along with Judith's which had come naturally.

Rick was still acting odd but had gotten a little better, although his and Megan relationship was barely anything. He didn't speak to her and refused to even glance at Judith. If he heard her cry he would leave the prison.

The only thing he had done good for the group was allowinga few people to join them at the prison.

It was a small group led by a man names Tyreese. They were all eager and willing to help out where ever they could even after Rick had threatened to kill them all.

Megan and Daryl's kiss had become common knowledge and they were often teased by the group. Maggie and Glenn mainly.

Daryl and Megan hadn't admitted there feelings to one another though, they just went back to how they were before the accident, neither wanted to be the first to admit how they felt even though they were pretty sure they knew how the other felt.

"Hey Meg..." Daryl said awkwardly as he stood at her cell door as she fed Matthew.

"Hey, you alright?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Um, yeah, I was wondering...um..would you come on watch with me tonight?" He asked nervously.

She chuckled. "Scared of the dark Daryl?" She joked.

"No. I um...dammit. I told Merle this was a stupid idea." He muttered.

"Dragging me out in the dead of night to watch for walkers with just one arm, unable to shoot a gun? Yeah i'd say so." She chuckled.

"Well it was suppose to be romantic. Since when did Merle know anything about romance?" He blurted out. "Looking at stars and shit."

"Wait...was this suppose to be a date?" She asked grinning.

"Well..I..um...no!" He snapped.

She chuckled. "That's a shame because I would have loved to look at stars and shit." She said chuckling.

"You would?" He asked.

"Yeah, guess I'll have to wait for another guy to ask me..." She sighed dramatically.

"I don't think so!" He suddenly snapped making her laugh out loud.

"I'll see you tonight in the watch tower then." She smiled.

He smiled nervously before nodding and leaving, tripping over his feet as he went making her laugh out loud once again.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Silly Beth.

 _Im pretty sure no one would wake up from such an experience, like that but I've got to the point where I was asking myself. "When the hell is she waking up?" So I suppose you could say it was kind of rushed._

 _I've used some of_ _ **G13**_ _suggestions for this chapter. So thank you for that!_

 _I hope it's not too bad of a chapter and I'm forgiven for all the angst during the last few._

 _Thank you for reading._


	21. Chapter 21 - The Date

_Megan Grimes, thirty two years old and pregnant with her first child. It should be a happy time for her but instead she's fighting to survive with her sister in law and nephew. What happens when Daryl becomes overly protective of the mother to be?_

 **-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-**

Daryl waited in the watch tower patiently for Megan. It was dark out, the only sounds were the odd moans of the walkers that huddled at the fences.

He heard the clanging of the metal door and looked over at the prison. He could see a figure heading towards him and could only assume it was Megan.

Eventually the person appeared and it was indeed Megan.

"You're late." He mumbled.

"Calm down lover boy, I had two kids to get to sleep."

"Lover boy?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

She grinned and leant against the railing. "It's Carol and Andrea's new name for you. I quite like it."

He shook his head. "Women..." He muttered.

She rolled her eyes. "So come on then impress me Dixon."

He stared at her blankly.

"Don't do this often do you?" She chuckled.

He shook his head.

"Well of course venues are limited these days, no nice dinners, or movies or even flowers or chocolates..." She chuckled.

"Actually.." He said and disappeared inside the watch tower. He came back a few seconds later holding a drooping flower and a chocolate had that had seen better days.

She laughed out loud.

He shrugged. "Best I could do. It was Carols stupid idea." He muttered.

"Oh Daryl, why even bother taking advice from those two loons?" She asked. "You didn't even have to do this..."

"I know but how do you start a relationship without going on a date?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I dunno. Matthew picked me up took me for dinner and at the end of the night declared I was his girlfriend. We were going strong until shit hit the fan."

"Your that easy?" He smirked.

"Only with the right man." She chuckled.

"And am I the right man?" He asked nervously looking down at the walkers at the fence.

"I'd say so." She said quietly. "Look at me." She ordered.

He did by turning his body to hers. "Sure you want the one armed women?" She asked chuckling slightly although he could see she was sad about it.

"Shows your strong...you survived a walker bite and having your arm chopped off in a prison with no real medical help. I like that...that your strong. Raising two kids, ones that ain't even your own, watching over Carl while his Dad acts like a crazy so and so and no longer acknowledges his own sister. Then there's Carol, Andrea and even Michonne, even though there's so much danger around the three of you still manage to have your chit chats over disgusting cups of tea like mother hens " He said chuckling as he put his hands on her hips. "I'm not romantic as you can see, I doubt I will be anything like Matthew or any other guy you've dated, but I do care about you, baby Matthew and Judith. A chance is all I ask for..."

"Did Carol write that for you?" She asked chuckling.

He smirked. "No she wrote something way longer."

She laughed. "Daryl...it's practically the end of the world. I don't think romance is a must anymore...I don't need romantic gestures or speeches especially when it's Merle and Carols ideas..I just need you."

He smirked. "Sounds better than the bullshit they were spewing."

She chuckled and he pulled her into a slightly awkward hug.

"Well anyway as nice as this is standing in the cold with walkers groans as the soundtrack I really want to go to bed.." She chuckled as she pulled away.

"Alright.." He said awkwardly.

She grinned and kissed his quickly on the lips. "You can join me after watch if you want." She blurted out while she still had the courage before darting out of the watch tower.

A few hours later and Megan was woken by the sounds of Matthews whimpers. She opened her eyes and looked over to his makeshift cot but her line of sight was blocked by a figure sat on her bed. The outline of scruffy hair, broad shoulders and strong arms told her it was Daryl.

She smiled to herself and kept quiet as Daryl gently rocked Matthew back to sleep.

Megan was surprised when she heard Daryl's gentle humming. Eventually Matthews whimpers died down to nothing and Daryl rose from the bed. She watched him place Matthew in the makeshift crib.

A single tear feel from her eyes as she watched Daryl bend down and kiss Matthew on the head. "Night little man." He whispered.

As he finished his sentence another set of whimpers echoed throughout the cell. This time it was Judith.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Daryl asked in a soft voice as he turned to the other cot and looked down at Judith.

Megan couldn't hold it in any longer. She let out a small chuckle alerting Daryl that she was awake. His head jerked to look at her.

"H-how long have you been awake?" He asked as he lifted Judith from the cot and sat down on the bed. Megan mimicked his position.

"Just long enough to know your a complete softie." She said nudging her shoulder with his.

"Tell anyone and I'll take your other arm." He joked.

She gasped dramatically. "And there's me thinking you loved me." She smiled.

Daryl turned to her, the only sound was the odd whimper from Judith.

"What?" He asked.

"What?" She repeated.

"You think I love you?" He asked.

"I don't think Daryl Dixon.,.." She leant in and whispered. "I know." Then she kissed him on the lips. Soft, gently and with no urgency..,perfect.

She pulled back and laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay Daryl because I love you too." She whispered.

Aww!

Any good? Pretty crappy date but I think I made up for it in the end right?


	22. Chapter 22 -Guess Who's Back

_Megan Grimes, thirty two years old and pregnant with her first child. It should be a happy time for her but instead she's fighting to survive with her sister in law and nephew. What happens when Daryl becomes overly protective of the mother to be?_

 **-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-**

"Are you for real right now?" Megan snapped at Daryl for the third time that day. "I know it's the end if the world but would it kill you to be a little tidy!"

Daryl sat up from the bed grumbling. "..who needs em " was all she heard but she was pretty sure she knew what he was saying.

"Yeah, who needs man. Waste of space!" She snapped.

"Stupid bitch." He replied with a huff before picking up his crossbow and leaving the cell.

"Yeah, that's it leave me to clean up!"

"Will do." He called back chuckling.

"Asshole!"

Daryl shook his head and walked out of the cell blocks and into the courtyard. As he stood by the top gate he noticed movement by the tree line. It could have been walkers but he continued to watch anyway.

"What's up?" He heard a voice ask from behind him. It was Merle.

"Down in the tree line. Think someone's watching us." Daryl said nodding in the general direction he had seen the movement.

"Hey!"

"Uh oh." Merle said when he saw Megan exit the prison.

"What now?" Daryl grumbled.

"Well I did want to say sorry I'll not bother now!" She snapped before turning around to head back inside.

"Meg-"

A gun shot echoed around them making Megan stop in her tracks and scream as the bullet missed her head by centre metres.

"Megan get inside!" Daryl shouted.

Megan ran inside just as others were coming out with guns.

In seconds that were guns going off in all directions.

People were appearing from the woods shooting at the group.

A vehicle came crashing through the fence and suddenly the field was filling with walkers.

"Close that gate." Merle ordered referring to the courtyard gate.

Daryl ran across and shut the gate so no walkers could get through while they shot the assholes who were shooting at then.

The gunfire from the rival group died down and they eventually backed off into cars and running through the woods.

"Everyone good?" Andrea shouted.

"Megan's going to kill me." Daryl muttered.

"Why?" Merle asked but then he saw the blood seeping onto Daryl's shirt.

"Been bit?" Merle asked panicked as he ran over.

"Nah, just shot."

"Get inside." Merle ordered.

"Daryl?" Megan gasped when she saw him enter. "Please don't tell me he's been bit!" She cried

"No shot." Merle replied. "Hershel. We need help!" He called.

Hershel limped over. "Put him in that cell."

A few hours later and Hershel walked out of the cell and smiled at Megan.

"All good, no exit wound and the bullet shattered as it entered so it was a little difficult but he should be fine."

Megan sighed in relief. "Can I see him?" She asked.

"Of course."

She grinned and rushed to his cell.

"Hey." She said quietly as she entered.

He grunted in response.

"Are you still mad at me?" She asked as she sat on the bed.

He shrugged his shoulders but winced at the motion.

She looked down at his chest and stomach which were exposed. She grinned. "Want me to make it up to you?" She asked as she lightly traced her fingertips down his chest and stomach avoiding his bandaged area.

His breath hitched and he looked over at her. They had only kissed a few times in the two weeks they had been together. They slept in the same bed but Daryl avoided anything more for many reasoned.

She hooked a finger under the waistline of his pants and moved it back and forth.

"Meg.." He groaned. "Don't tease me women."

She chuckled and moved her hand away. "Sorry."

"I didn't say stop." He whispered.

She placed her hand upon his bulge which was slowly forming and stroked his slowly.

He groaned out loud and she moved her hand away.

"What the-" he began.

"Sorry honey, you need to rest." She grinned before giving him a peck on the lips.

"Tease." He muttered sleepily.

In the four insisted days by Hershel it took Daryl to recover a lot had happened.

They had found out that the governor had been behind the attack when Michonne told Rick she recognised one of his men. When they went in search of him they found many of his group shot dead and the others, mainly the old, sick and young, were all abandoned at Woodbury.

Rick and some of the group gathered up the supplies from Woodbury and brought the residence back to the prison.

The Woodbury residence were wary of the group of course but thankful they had somewhere safe to stay.

"I just want to go outside. Can't stop me." Daryl said angrily as Hershel tried to convince him to rest.

"Fine but no going out of the gates and no trying to fix the fences with the others!" He warmed.

"Yeah, yeah." Daryl muttered.

"Where are you going?" Megan asked as she stood outside the cell with Matthew awkwardly placed on her hip.

"Fresh air. Give him here." He said holding his arms out for Matthew.

She sighed and past him over the best she could. "I'll come too. Don't want you injuring yourself more." She muttered.

They walked outside and spotted some of the Woodbury teen boys and older men huddled together chatting and looking at some sort of diagram.

The women were stood off to the side watching the children playing while chatting between themselves.

One of the younger women spotted Daryl and smiled over at him.

Megan scoffed making Daryl chuckle.

"Jealous darlin'?" He asked as he bounced Matthew on his hip.

"No." She replied although her face said different as she scrunched it up as she saw the women approaching.

"Hey, I'm Ellie." She said completely ignoring Megan and looking directly at Daryl.

"Daryl." He muttered in response.

"And who's this cutie?" She asked smiling at Matthew.

"Matthew." Daryl replied looking awkward.

"Hi Matthew." She cooed as Carl approached holding Judith.

"She wants you not me." He huffed heading Megan Judith.

"Hi baby." Megan grinned as she steadied her in her arm.

"Sure you should be around kids with that?" The women asked as she looked at Megan's stub with a disgusted look on her face.

"Hang on a minute!" Daryl snapped glaring at Ellie. "Leave my girl and kids alone. She's a damn good Mom she don't need two arms to be one either."

Ellie scoffed. "Your kids?" She chuckled. "I'd say get a DNA test. They look nothing like you."

"They don't need to be blood related to be their parents." Carl butted in, they had forgotten he had been stood there. "Judith doesn't have a Mom or a Dad anymore, well not blood related anyway. It's like an adoption but without all the stupid paper work but then again it's none of your business just remember this was our home before yours and _my_ dad - _her_ brother- is the leader. One word from us and you'll be out there with the walkers."

Ellie just scoffed and walked away flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder leaving Daryl and Megan shocked and Carl looking proud of himself.

"Okay, well I think we should head inside." Megan said to Daryl as she tried to hide her grin. "Nice going kid." Megan said ruffling Carls hair.

He grinned proudly and ran off to Sophia.

"Come on you before you injure yourself any further."

Later that evening Daryl lay awake in ta different cell from Megan, she didn't want to accidentally hurt him during the night so they slept in separate beds.

Half way trough the night he heard someone enter his cell.

He couldn't see the figure but knew it was Megan when she placed a kiss on his lip.

"What you doing here?" He asked.

"Came to say goodnight." She whispered although there was something in her voice that made him suspect that wasn't all she was doing.

He rolled his eyes although she couldn't see. "Where the kids?" He asked.

"Carols sleeping on my cell. Her idea." She said as she straddled his hips.

"Come here." He chuckled as he pulled her down to kiss her lips.

They broke apart abruptly when an ear piercing scream echoed painfully around the cell block.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Uh oh..

Is everyone still liking my story?


	23. Chapter 23 - Wrong Place, Wrong Time

_Megan Grimes, thirty two years old and pregnant with her first child. It should be a happy time for her but instead she's fighting to survive with her sister in law and nephew. What happens when Daryl becomes overly protective of the mother to be?_

 **-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-**

"That should be me." Megan whispered sadly as she looked into the cell Carol was currently laying in.

She was unconscious, her shoulder bandaged from the stab wound. Merle and Sophia were by her side.

"Ain't your fault." Daryl said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

She shrugged him off making him sigh and move his arm away. "Whoever this was, was after me, they went in my cell to kill me, but Carol..." Tears fell down her cheeks. "Carol was there instead."

She walked away from the cell and out of the cell blocks until she reached the courtyard.

Most of Woodbury were out there talking but all got silent when they saw Megan.

Megan's eyes focused on one person only.

Ellie.

She could see the shock in her face

" _That bitch."_ Megan thought.

Megan approached her keeping an eyes on her reactions.

"Hi Ellie, I'm guess you heard about the attack in our cell block last night?" Megan asked.

"Y-yeah..." She stammered.

"Don't suppose you know anyone that would want to try and kill poor Carol do you?"

She gasped. "Carol?" She asked.

"Yeah Carol." Megan spat angrily grabbing her hair an dulling her into a standing position. "I know it was you and I know it was me you were trying to kill."

"I didn't." She said innocently.

"Liar!" Megan growled pulling her hair tighter.

"I think you should calm down." One of the Woodbury men shouted angrily.

"Are you for real? She almost killed Carol last night!" Megan snapped.

"You can't know that for sure!" Another shouted.

Megan tugged Ellie's hair back before throwing her on the floor face first.

"Come near me or my family again and I'll show you how good I am with q knife you dumb bitch!" Megan snapped.

Ellie scoffed. "What with one arm." She chuckled.

Megan kicked her in the side three times until she felt strong arms wrap around her body.

"Get the Fuck off me!" She snapped. "Let me beat the fucker!"

"Megan calm down." Daryl soothed from behind her.

"It was her Daryl! She almost killed Carol thinking she was me. I know she did!"

"You have no proof Meg, but we will find it, I promise." He whispered.

She pulled from his grip and glared at him. "Piss off." She snapped before storming off towards the prison.

"Why do you bother with a bitch like her?" Ellie asked wincing as she was helped up by the other Woodbury residents.

"Oh shut up!" Daryl snapped before following Megan.

"So what do we do?" Daryl asked "the counsel". "Megan's convinced its that Ellie girl."

"We could do with finding the weapon on her or someone else. It wasn't a knife that made that wound, I found splinters so it was something wooden that had been sharpened, not many of the Woodbury residence don't carry knives so it was something homemade." Hershel explained.

"We could do a search of the cells to start with, everyone's including our owns." Rick explained.

"You can't honestly think one of us would do it?" Andrea asked in disbelief.

"Of course not but we have to make it look like a fair trial for the Woodbury lot, especially after Megan's stupid stunt." Rock explained.

"She feels guilty. You do realise that it could have been her lying unconscious don't you?" Daryl asked.

Rick just shrugged.

"You need to get your head together. She's your sister, you should be supporting her not being an ass because she's looking after you wife's kid!" Daryl snapped.

"Enough!" Hershel snapped.

"Let's get this search done." Michonne added.

"Agreed." Andrea said.

Searching the cells had been an easy task as everyone was cooperative. They did notice that Ellie was nowhere to be found when the search began so they searched her cell without her permission, they did find a sharpened piece off wood which made them suspect it was more than likely her that did attack Carol but her being missing was still a worry.

When they searched the groups cells they found both Megan had disappeared too making the group worry as she was nowhere to be found in the main prison areas which meant she was either out of the walls or somewhere hidden in the tombs and Ellie could potentially be with her.

Everyone was planning a search outside the walls when one of the Woodbury residence came rushing in.

"You gotta see this." He said breathlessly, clearly he had been running. Rick, Daryl, Andrea and Michonne rushed to follow the man leading them to a small outside area which was protected by walls.

Andrea gagged at the sight. A body, chopped up on the floor and burnt. The smell was as horrific as the sight.

"W-who is it?" Rick asked.

"Can't tell, it could be Ellie but it's burnt and chopped up so much it could be your girl." The Woodbury resident said.

"Either way the other has got to have done it." Michonne added.

The group headed back to the cell blocks and explained the situation.

"Was there two arms?" Maggie asked.

The four who had checked the body looked at each other.

"You didn't check did you! And you were a cop!" Maggie shook her head angrily at Rick. "I'll go see if it's my friend that's dead or not, seen as you are all so ready to grieve over her." She snapped and headed out of the cell block with Glenn following behind.

A few minutes of silence and the door reopened, this time revealing Megan, she was covered in blood.

"Oh my god Megan." Andrea gasped and have her a hug.

"It's okay. It's not my blood."

Andrea pulled back slowly and backed away.

"Then who's is it?" Daryl asked.

"Walkers of course. Was testing out how well I could fight them off with one arm."

"You sure it ain't Ellie's?" He asked doubtfully.

"Ellie's?" She asked. "I haven't been near that bitch since we had that fight."

"You mean when you beat her up. " Rick corrected.

"Will someone just explain what the hell has gone on?" She asked.

"Two arms, can't be meg-oh my go Megan." Maggie exclaimed as she hugged her.

"Someone best get explaining right now!" Megan snapped as Maggie pulled away.

"You and Ellie have been missing for most of the day. We found a body, chopped up and burnt...you're the only one unaccounted for therefore it must have been you." Rick said.

"Jesus Rick! I know you hate me but are you seriously accusing me of murder right now! I thought that was your thing!" She snapped.

"Don't you dare being that man into this, I killed him to protect you!"

"Really? Cos you're doing a pretty shit job of it ain't you, just like you always have, you were never a big brother, was never there for me, not really, never wanted to talk, didn't care when the kids at school bullied and tormented me, always hanging around with Shane.." She smirked. "Unless I was with him of course."

"Don't!" He snapped.

"What? Remind you that I slept with your best friend on multiple occasions? Remind you that, that same friend raped me? Got me pregnant? Kidnapped me? Tried to kill me?" She asked the paused. "Knocked up your wife." She said slowly.

"SHUT UP!" He snapped. "You are to leave the prison immediately!"

The cell block erupted on chaos.

Megan just shook her head and headed to Carols cell to check on her. Carol was laying on the bed awake and talking to Sophia.

"Hi Megan." She croaked out. "What's going on down there?" She asked.

"Ricks kicking me out of the prison. He thinks I killed the girl that did this to you. As much as I wanted to Carol I didn't." She said sincerely as the tears began to form in her eyes. "I don't want to leave.."

"He won't let you I'm sure. You need to present your case prove you didn't do it or..." She paused and looked at Sophia. "Maybe you should look for Merle."

"Merle?" Megan asked realising he wasn't in the cell like he had been since she got there.

Carol nodded and sighed. "When I woke up, I described who had attacked me, he left immediately and hasn't been back yet, I think he heard about you fighting someone too which made he think he knew who did this."

"Maybe I could just prove it wasn't me and then they won't have to know about Merle." Megan whispered as she entered the cell more.

"Don't have to worry about that sweet cheeks." Came a husky voice from behind her. "Merle." She said as she turned around and came face to face with him. He smelt of smoke and was covered in blood and knew it had been him instantly.

"Just wanted to say goodbye to my girls, just in case. Can you give me a moment?" He asked.

She nodded and left the cell. Merle didn't look like Merle anymore, he looked broken, hurt, he wasn't hiding the emotion anymore, he was scared he would have to leave the prison, and leave Sophia and Carol behind.

Megan walked down and into the area everyone was still arguing at.

She noticed Daryl staring at her from the other side of the room but looked away.

Merle reappeared with Sophia still wrapped around him in a hug, she had really become attached to him.

"I need you all to shut up!" He shouted silencing everyone. Everyone looked shocked to see him especially I'm the states he was in. They must have been too busy arguing to notice he had come back.

"Why are you covered on blood? What's wrong? Is it Carol?" They asked.

"It was me that killed that girl, the one Carol described as her attacker and the one Megan attacked."

"You don't have to stick up for her you know." Rick said.

"Piss off officer friendly. It was me, I killed the bitch and she deserved it! You were too busy acting like a looney bin to notice someone had even gotten into this cell block! You're are leader, this is on you, not Megan and I can tell you something I ain't leaving without a fight and neither is she." He said pointing towards Megan.

Rick looked towards Megan and then Merle angrily before storming out of the room slamming all doors behind him.

Everyone was staring between Megan and Merle.

"We ain't leaving. That bitch got what she deserved, whether you believe it or not. I will fight you all to stay here with my family." He said calmly before turning to Sophia. "Come on kid, let's tell your Mom the news." He said.

They left leaving everyone silent.

"I'm going to bed." Megan muttered leaving the group.

She entered her cell exhausted from the events of that day, Beth entered a short while later holding Matthew in her arms.

"Thought you'd want to see him. " she said softly as she slid him down on the bed.

"I'm sorry for dumping him on your for the day." Megan said nervously.

"It's fine, I love watching him and Judith." She grinned.

"You're a sweet girl Beth."

She grinned. "Thanks, I'm going to watch Judith tonight, give you a break."

"Thanks but if she needs feeding don't hesitate to bring her in. Better than that formula shit." She chuckled.

"Hey kid scram!" Came Daryl's rough voice.

"Do you mind. We're having a conversation." Megan snapped glaring at him.

"I will just leave. Bye Megan." Beth said awkwardly.

Megan sighed and looked down at Matthew who's was laying on the bed kicking his legs around.

"What do you want Daryl?" She asked.

"See if you were okay." He mumbled.

"Well I am, so you can leave now."

"Why are you being a bitch?" He snapped.

"Why?" She snapped. "Maybe because of all the people that shouldn't have doubted me you still did!" She snapped. "I saw it in your eyes Daryl you thought I'd killed her."

"No..I-I, fine alright for a moment I thought you did. I wouldn't have wanted you out of the group though."

"You should never have doubted me when I said I hadn't done." She quickly wiped her tears away. "You should have trusted me." She whispered.

He knelt down beside the bed and took her hand. "I do trust you..."

She shook her head and pulled her hand away.

"Don't doubt me again." She warned.

"I won't." He replied a kissed her forehead.

••••••••••

 _Theres a reason I made Rick the way he is and you will find out later._

 _So I moved up some of the events, was it any good?_

 _Will Merle get kicked out?_

 _;);)_

 _Thank you for reading._


	24. Chapter 24 - Merle Or Rick

_Megan Grimes, thirty two years old and pregnant with her first child. It should be a happy time for her but instead she's fighting to survive with her sister in law and nephew. What happens when Daryl becomes overly protective of the mother to be?_

 **-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-**

Many were shocked to learn it was Merle that had killed Ellie, when the Woodbury people found out they instantly wanted Merle to be kicked out.

Rick gathered everyone in the seating area.

Megan stood at the back of the room with Matthew on her hip. Beside her Daryl stood with Judith. Carol had even turned up with the assistance of Merle.

"Come on then Rick. What's so important?" Hershel asked.

"Merle has to leave." Rick replied simply.

Merle just chuckled. "I knew it."

"You can't kick him out." Daryl protested.

"It's alright baby brother. We will be fine. Best pack ain't we darlin'." He told Carol who nodded.

"Only Merle has to leave Carol. Your the victim." Rick said softly.

"If Merle leaves I leave-" Carol began.

"And I leave too." Sophia cut in crossing her arms.

"If my brothers going then I am too."

Rick clenched his jaw getting more and more annoyed with the situation.

Megan laughed to herself before speaking up.

"If Daryl leaves I go and I'll be taking the kids with me. Carl included if that's what he wants."

Rick looked at Carl who stood up angrily and stood beside Megan.

"You've changed." He whispered to his father.

"You can't take my kids." Rick shouted.

"Kids? Plural?" Megan asked angrily. "You have to be kidding me."

"Carl is mine and Jud-" he began but paused.

"Go on say her name.." Megan urged.

"She is as good as mine too." He hissed.

Megan laughed. "Really? Go on take her.." Megan said Daryl gave her a confused look before she nodded. He began walking towards Rick with Judith in his arms.

"Here." He mumbled.

"Go on! Take her!" Megan snapped.

Rick looked anywhere but at Judith.

"You can't can you? You can barely look at your own son! You know the child that is actually yours!" Megan snapped. "You're loosing it Rick. You need to get a grip because one day, with the way you're acting you're going to get either yourself or one of us killed!"

Daryl came back to her side and placed a hand on her back to calm her down.

Everyone was stunned silent until Andrea spoke up.

"So what's it going to be Rick? Loose half of your group? Because if they leave I will too and I'm sure more will follow. Megan's right. You're loosing it, you don't lead anymore you just wonder off doing your own thing. It's been everyone else making the decisions about the Woodbury group, supply runs, Tyreese and his group." Andrea said.

"You know what? Leave! All off you leave!" He snapped. "Go pack and leave."

"Dad.." Carl called.

Rick ignored him and walked out once again leaving the group.

"Are we really leaving?" Beth asked quietly.

Hershel didn't know how to answer his daughter. He wasn't in a fit state to be travelling on foot for long.

"Rick should be the one to leave." Merle muttered.

"I agree." Megan replied. "So that's what will happen. He ain't leading us anymore so we will lead, all of us, I say we take a vote. Rick leaves for a certain amount of time. During that time he has to change. He may be my brother but he's seriously lost the plot and if he continues this way we will all end up dead and it'll be his fault. We've all lost people some more than others but we are keeping it together. Why can't he?"

"I think Megan's right. Let's say two, three months. Let him take his anger and grief out on whatever is out there but I think we should pretend we have kicked Merle out too." Andrea said.

"What he did was wrong of course but Ellie had it coming to her." Carol said bitterly. "I think pretending to kick him out is a good idea. Maybe he could leave for a few days on a hunting trip to make it believable." She suggested.

"I can deal with that." Merle answered. "I ain't going for good though. My family is here."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Although I don't agree with what he did, I agree with the idea of him spending a few days out along with Rick having his time out too. We need to sort this group out, the governor guy is still out there too probably plotting revenge again. We should be planning for that not arguing with one another." Hershel explained.

"Agreed." Several voices said together.

•••••

"You'll regret this Megan." Rick said as he walked out of the gates carrying a knife and his gun. Merle was just behind after saying goodbye to Carol and Sophia.

The Woodbury lot watched on confused by Rick leaving but Megan soon put them in the place. If they didn't like how things were being ran they could pack up and follow them. Of course they soon backed down.

Rick hadn't put up as much of a fight as everyone thought. Megan believed deep down he knew this was what was needed.

"Are you sure about this?" Daryl asked breaking Megan from her thoughts as she watched Rick retreating form.

She nodded. "Yeah. It needs to be done. He can't continue this way."

Daryl nodded. "What if something happens to him out there?" He asked.

"If he gets his act together it won't." She said before turning back towards the prison and heading inside.

••••

Two weeks past without Rick. Merle returned after a week of being away with a decent supply haul after raiding stores further out than they had been before. The Woodbury lot weren't happy by him being there but once again they were put in their place but by Michonne and Andrea that time.

The group worked as a team rather than individual leaders. They made many plans, everything from defending the prison from the governor, organising supply runs, to growing crops in the bottom field.

They just hoped Rick would return and be his old self. They had no idea if he was still alive or not but it was a risk they had to take. He was constantly putting himself and others in danger, he didn't seem to care for the group, he just wanted to annoy those he disliked.

Six weeks to go...

••••• 

_So I know this may cause a few questions but like I've said in past author notes. I always wrote things for a reason._

 _I think you will be surprised by what is going to happen though. Any guesses?_

 _Let me know what you think._


	25. Chapter 25

You can find the completed version of this story on wattpad.

Under:

'A Life Worth Saving' or 'thewalkingdead_norm'


End file.
